You Have To Help Me
by Leachy01
Summary: A Tokyo Ghoul Fan Fiction Which Is In An Alternative Universe Where Ghouls And Humans Get Along But In A Different Way To The Manga I Originally Published This To Wattpad But Decided To Re-Upload It Here This Was Also Written Before The Conclusion Of Tokyo Ghoul In July
1. Prologue

As Yoriko turns onto an empty street of Tokyo listening to music through her headphones, a memory from the days activities rushes through her head which causes her to let out a little smile.

"We need to it again sometime." She thinks to herself as she walks at a steady pace down the street.

She pulls out her phone to change song when she realises the time and how many messages she has received.

"Oh god they're going to kill me, I need to hurry." Yoriko thinks as she passes by an alleyway. "Perhaps I could go through here, it will cut a few minutes off of my journey."

She turns around and returns back to the entrance of the alleyway before starting a short walk though it. The different building shapes cause different parts to be viewed from the street so Ghouls often use them to eat their prey which is what would of happened to Yoriko if it wasn't for a certain doctor that wanted to use her for another test.

Yoriko reaches the first hidden part of the alleyway when she hears a sound she couldn't explain. She slowly turns her head to location where she spots a Ghoul eating a young mans body.

"Oh god!" Yoriko gasps startling the Ghoul which quickly snaps her head to face Yoriko.

"Disturbing my meal are you?" The female Ghoul asks.

"Erm." Yoriko tries to speak but can't as if her voice box was ripped from her body.

The Ghoul doesn't say another word, instead she just stands up and walks towards Yoriko.

"Quick save her!" A man shouts from the mouth of the alley. "Then bring her to me."

The female Ghoul quickly looks at the man and two other Ghouls wearing a red cloak rushing towards her. She moves away from Yoriko and goes to activate her Kagune but it was too late, she had been sliced in half by a Koukaku Kagune. The red cloaked Ghouls grab the scared Yoriko and drag her to the man who is wearing a white lab coat and has white hair.

"Little lady, you've intrigued me for the past several days so I'm going to change your life, whether you want me to or not." The man says in a cold emotionless tone.

Yoriko's eyes wide letting in as much light as possible before it all fades to black.


	2. Chapter 1 - The Worst Thing Possible

Yoriko wakes up several days later in a hospital bed but is unable to move her body due to an immense pain in her mid back area, she manages to move her head a little bit and to the left of her she sees her mother and father sitting in chairs holding hands.

"Mum? Dad?" Yoriko croaks with a strain in her throat.

"Yoriko!" Her mum shouts. "You're awake. Thank the lord."

Yoriko tries to speak again but her mother shakes her head knowing Yoriko must be struggling to speak.

"You were found unconscious in an alley way by your friend who was worried when we contacted her and asked where you were. When you were finally brought to the hospital, it was discovered that you had a scar along the middle of your back." Her mother says in a gentle voice.

"When you can speak again Yoriko, we need you to try and remember anything you can, the police are doing an investigation into it. Originally they thought it was a kidney removal scar but when they checked, you still had both kidneys so they did something else but nobody knows what it is." Her father says.

As her father says this, the doctor walks into the room with a clipboard.

"Mrs and Mr Kosaka, we are going to do a few more tests on your daughter and then she will be able to go home. I'd say it will be done in about two or three days. She will also be able to re attend school in about a week but if you feel more time is needed, we can write a doctors note explaining to the school." The doctor says in a mellow tone.

"Thank you doctor." Yoriko's mother and father say bowing their heads.

The doctor bows back and turns on his heels before walking out of the room.

A few days pass and Yoriko is sat at home, she has regained the strength to walk but is still unable to do other things like run and jump, she also regained her appetite after leaving the hospital but still doesn't want to eat because everything tastes really bad, probably because of the tests that Yoriko had done.

She sits on the sofa watching TV when her stomach growls and she thinks to herself, "God I can't take this any more, I need to eat!"

She stands up and walks into the kitchen where she starts preparing some fried chicken. After she prepares it she places it in the oven and returns to watching TV on the sofa. Half an hour of a teen drama later the chicken is done and it smells just as Yoriko remembers, she walks into the kitchen and takes out the chicken from the oven and places it on a small plate before grabbing her chopsticks and returning to the sofa.

"Thank you for the meal." Yoriko utters as she places her hands together.

After she says thank you for the food, she takes a hold of her chopsticks and picks up a piece of chicken before placing it in her mouth... It doesn't stay in long as she spits it out sending pieces everywhere, she stands up and walks quickly towards the bathroom where she slams the door shut and locks it after entering. She leans over the toilet bowl and starts throwing up more than she consumed, this continues for several minutes and with nobody at home she can't ask for help. She stands up after she vomits everything up and flushes the toilet before walking to the sink to wash her face. She runs the cold water and splashes her face to try and cool off, afterwards she grabs the towel from the rack and dries her face and looks into the mirror where she sees the one thing she never expected. Tears quickly fill her eyes which are supposed to an olive colour, but her right one has turned black and red with veins noticeable on her face.

"No... NO!" Yoriko screams as tears drips from her face.

She looks into the mirror continuing to cry for several minutes before thinking, "Does this mean... I'm a... Ghoul? How is this possible?"

She feels a pit in her stomach and becomes light headed as she stumbles out of the bathroom and falls down the stairs.

"I can't even tell mum or dad." She tells herself as she lays on the floor at the bottom of the stairs.

About an hour passes before Yoriko moves again, she stands up straight with tears still in her eyes.

"I need to go to school tomorrow, I want to say thank you to Touka at least for getting me to the hospital." She thinks to herself.

The next day Yoriko has calmed down and told her parents she wants to go back to school, her parents don't think it is a good idea but she is adamant so they reluctantly agree so for the first time in two weeks Yoriko gets ready for school. On her way to school she goes into a chemist and picks up and medical eye patch in case her eye triggers again. As she approaches the school gate she hesitates and puts the eye patch on before heading to her class. As soon as she enters though, she is harassed by a salmon haired girl in her class called 'Mayuhara'.

"Oh look guys its the person who falls asleep in alleyways." Mayuhara announces nastily.

"You better leave her alone or you'll have me to deal with!" Touka shouts.

"But look she even has an eye patch on, she must be pretending to be an anime character." Mayuhara says as she bursts out laughing along with her friends.

Yoriko reaches her hand up to her right eye which the eye patch is covering and becomes anxious.

"I said leave her alone!" Touka shouts again.

"Or what? You going to hit me?" Mayuhara asks still laughing.

"Yes, so meet me after school if you're not scared." Touka says smirking.

Mayuhara stops laughing and the entire class turns to Touka.

"No Touka you don't have to. No I don't want you to actually." Yoriko finally speaks.

"I'm not going to let her insult my best friend Yoriko, so she will learn the hard way." Touka says angrily.

Yoriko moves her hand and looks at the floor before returning he gaze at Touka.

"Okay, do it, I'll be grateful." Yoriko says shocking everyone in class.

"Just you wait, I won't hesitate to rip your friendship to shreds again." Mayuhara declares now in angry voice.

As she says this, the home room bell goes and everyone takes their seats. The end of school rolls round and everyone prepares to go see the fight.

"Meet me at the park in twenty minutes!" Mayuhara shouts.

Touka doesn't speak, she just nods and walks out of the class with Yoriko.


	3. Chapter 2 - Reunion

Touka stands at the park waiting for Mayuhara to show up, there is already a decent sized crowd surrounding Touka and when it starts to part, Touka knows she is here. They both stand face to face with Yoriko standing at the front of the large crowd of students. Neither of them knew that another person was watching from afar.

"Ready?" Touka asks calmly.

Mayuhara doesn't reply instead she throws a punch at Touka who dodges it and counters it by punching Mayuhara in the stomach. Mayuhara sputters and falls backwards onto the ground.

"That was a dirty move but don't worry because I can do much worse to you." Touka says as she kicks Mayuhara in the face sending her flat to the floor.

Touka sits on Mayuhara's stomach and Mayuhara covers her face with her arms as Touka begins throwing punches at her face. It's obvious Touka has won the fight but no one dares to try and stop her for fear of getting hurt to. Touka continues to throw punches at Mayuhara breaking her defence and allowing access to her face where Touka begins to throw harder punches to cause more damage, she manages to get six solid punches on Mayuhara's face before someone grabs her wrist.

"Touka, stop." The familiar voice says.

Touka slowly turns her head and looks at the person she hasn't seen for so long. She moves off of Mayuhara's body and looks into his eyes as the crowd begins to question what is happening.

"Kaneki?" Touka questions quietly.

"Touka we need to talk." Kaneki answers.

Touka looks at Kaneki for several seconds and the crowd continues to stare wondering what is happening.

"You come back after six months just to talk?" Touka finally breaks the silence.

"Its important." Kaneki says.

Touka shakes her head before throwing a punch at him but he grabs her fist in his hand, she then throws the other and he grabs that to. He releases them after a second and she then goes to kick him but he jumps over it and does a flip before landing back on his feet. As Touka begins to attack Kaneki, Mayuhara stands back up and goes to grab Touka's hair but Kaneki moves Touka out of the way of her grasp, he then grabs Mayuhara's arms and looks at her.

"Do you want me to do to you what I did to her brother?" Kaneki asks viciously.

"Wha... What are you on about? Kirishima! What is he on about?" Mayuhara asks frantically.

The crowd gasp at Kaneki's quick reflexes and wait for an answer from Touka.

Touka looks away before spitting out the words, "He broke one hundred and three of Ayato's bones."

The crowd now gasp again at the thing that Kaneki did to her brother.

Mayuhara lets out a nervous chuckle before asking, "Ayato is your brother I'm guessing?"

Touka looks at Mayuhara and replies, "Yes, he is."

Mayuhara gulps and looks at Kaneki in the eyes.

"You don't hurt Touka or her friends because if you do, I will not only break your bones, I will destroy them." Kaneki declares as he lets go of her arm. "Come on Touka, Yoriko."

Touka looks confused but doesn't question it as she grabs Yoriko's arm and follows Kaneki out of the crowd onto the street.

"Are you okay Mayuhara?" Her friend asks.

"Of course I am, it hurts like a bitch but I'll live." Mayuhara replies trying to act tough. "Who is that guy though?"

"Kaneki where are you taking us?" Touka asks.

"We need to talk, privately. I know something about Yoriko, something I wish I could of stopped." Kaneki replies.

Yoriko's eyes widen and she stops in the middle of the empty path.

"It happened to me to Yoriko, by the same person in fact." Kaneki states.

"Wait Kaneki you can't be saying..." Touka says.

"I think I'm a Ghoul." Yoriko says as she removes the eye patch revealing a Kakugan.

"Oh my god." Touka says shocked and angry.

"It was Kanou, I saw him taking her body back to the alley he knocked her out. I wish I saw it sooner because I could of saved her." Kaneki says.

Touka clenches her fists together and looks to the floor before beginning to cry.

"Cover your eye up Yoriko." Kaneki says.

Yoriko nods as she places the eye patch back over her right eye.

"Can I ask what you mean't when you said it happened to you? Are you a Ghoul to?" Yoriko asks.

Kaneki hesitates because he doesn't want to remember the memory but he feels she should know.

"The same doctor did the same to me, you may of heard in the news about pipes that fell and crushed a female and critically injured a male. Well I was that male, he put a Ghoul organ in me and turned me into an artificial one eyed Ghoul, just like yourself." Kaneki explains.

Touka looks at Yoriko and speaks before Yoriko can ask the question.

"No it didn't happen to me as well... I... I... I'm just a normal Ghoul." Touka cries out.

Yoriko's face drops and tears form in her eyes.

"But I made you eat all of my food." Yoriko sobs.

"I know, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner Yoriko." Touka continues crying.

"Lets get to Anteiku and talk about what to do next." Kaneki suggests.

Touka nods and both of the girls dry their eyes before walking to Anteiku. Kaneki already explained to the manager what had happened and they all sit in the back of Anteiku around a table along with Yomo.

"If you received the same Kakuhou as Kaneki, you will have the same Kagune as Ken." Yomo states.

"I agree but if she hasn't eaten she won't be able to produce one neither. Miss Kosaka, are you willing to eat some meat to do a check?" Yoshimura asks.

"I guess you mean human meat right?" Yoriko asks.

"I'm sorry but yes." Yoshimura replies.

Yoriko sighs and slowly nods her head.


	4. Chapter 3 - Learn Or Die

Touka, Kaneki, Yomo and Yoriko all enter the 24th ward from Anteiku and walk a little bit until they reach a training area.

"Miss Kosaka now you have eaten we need you to activate your Kagune, it's hard to explain how just try and release it and it should." Yomo says.

Yoriko nods and she tries to activate her Kagune and its not until her third attempt she actually suceeds. A single red tail releases from her lower to mid back and Kaneki along with Touka look in shock.

"It's Rinkaku, and it looks exactly like yours Ken." Yomo states.

"You're right, but she will need training with in case of any trouble." Touka says.

"I'll do it the, nobody better than the person who was in the exact same situation as her." Kaneki says.

"You have a good point, plus I hate to admit it but now I think you could beat everyone in Anteiku." Yomo says.

"Okay first lesson starts now then." Kaneki declares. "How to control your Kagune and Kakugan."

"Okay I think for the first lesson me and Touka will watch to see how you do." Yomo says.

Kaneki nods and looks at Yoriko.

"I know this is a big shock to you but I'm sorry to say that its too late to go back. I know that sounds awful but I'm going to teach you how to live with it." Kaneki says reassuringly.

Yoriko nods and Kaneki walks in front of her and activates his Kagune where six tails surround his body.

"I know you don't mean it in a bad way, I have to learn to live like this now." Yoriko says.

Kaneki smiles and the other two sit against the wall to watch the lesson.

"Right you now know how to activate your Kagune now I will teach you how to retract it and we will do this over again until you can do it at a moments notice." Kaneki says.

Kaneki then teaches Yoriko how to retract her Kagune and for a solid hour all they do is activate and deactivate their Kagune so Yoriko can get the hang of it.

"I think now we should talk about the abilities of a rinkaku. First of all we have extremely good regenerative abilities and if you're like me and go through the hell of torture, nothing will really hurt you any more. Second of all we can manipulate our Kagune into multiple shapes but this is extremely tricky to do, I can only really do basic thing. Thirdly we excel in brute strength so if you have to fight, make sure you give it your all but be careful because a Rinkaku is extremely brittle meaning it will shatter if it is hit too hard. That is all that I can tell you so far about Rinkaku but those are the most important things. Any questions?" Kaneki explains.

"I have one, how do you have six of them and I only have one?" Yoriko asks.

"The more you consume, the more you can produce but the maximum that is known is eight but you might be able to create more or less, when I first used my Kagune, I could only use three." Kaneki replies.

"Ah okay thank you for the lesson." Yoriko says gratefully.

Kaneki smiles and says, "Now to control your Kakugan or you may call it your Ghoul eye. Just make sure you don't get hungry and then that should stop it most of the time but when you use your Kagune it activates as well but when you calm down it goes away again but until you master it, I recommend you keep the eye patch on."

Yoriko nods and walks up to Kaneki before giving him a hug that lasts just a little too long, after another second she steps back and looks at Kaneki.

"I really appreciate your help, although I don't think I can kill another human." Yoriko states.

"Anteiku will help you out with food, please don't kill people unnecessarily, and if you kill a Ghoul do not eat them because it will turn you into a Kakuja which is a Kagune that has advanced into a more mature state. There are two kinds, a half Kakuja and a full one, in a half Kakuja users cannot control themselves and in a full one they can although it can really destroy your body. A Kakuja can take form of anything as long as you have an imagination but from experience I can tell you that it isn't a pleasant experience." Kaneki says.

"Okay thank you for explaining it all to me." Yoriko says.

Kaneki puts his hand on top of Yoriko's head and pats it. After the lesson concludes Touka and Yomo stand up and walk over to Kaneki and Yoriko.

"Kaneki you were a Kakuja?" Touka asks.

Kaneki looks down and replies, "You may of heard of the Centipede."

"Don't worry Kaneki, just try and control yourself." Touka says.

Kaneki nods and Yomo announces some vital news.

"Kanou must have several pieces of Rize's Kakuhou because she is still in my trailer, I didn't want to bring it up until now but it is possible or perhaps miss Kosaka got the last one." Yomo announces.

Touka and Kaneki both look at Yomo nervously and ask, "What?"

"So the doctor possibly has pieces of Rize's Kakuhou?" Yoshimura asks.

"It's a possibility." Yomo replies.

"Kaneki I want you to continue looking for the doctor and ask him if he does, I know you were already looking for him because you want to ask him why he did it to you?" Yoshimura says.

"Yeah, when it turned out he wasn't in his lab it kind of surprised me, those other one eyed Ghouls must've had Rize's Kakuhou as well because they had the same Kagune as me and Yoriko." Kaneki says.

"Okay I will leave training Yoriko and looking for the doctor to you then, Touka I want you to carry on going to school, Yomo keep an eye on Rize at all times and make sure she doesn't escape and miss Kosaka I would like you to start working here at Anteiku." Yoshimura says.

"Me?" Yoriko asks.

"Yes, and we give you a payment of fifteen thousand yen every two weeks along with food to eat." Yoshimura replies.

Yoriko hesitates for several seconds before finally deciding on her choice.

"Okay then I'll accept, thank you." Yoriko says.


	5. Chapter 4 - School Is Getting Dangerous

Yoriko walks into class which is already pretty full when she is met with silence and a lot of stares.

"Where's your little friend today?" Mayuhara's friend asks.

"Oh Touka? Well I'm not sure actually." Yoriko replies.

"Well when she gets here, we will be getting a little payback after what she did to Mayuhara so I'm just saying you should prepare for that." Mayuhara's friend spits out viciously.

Yoriko's face becomes a little sad at the fact she has caused her friend so much trouble again but then perks up and says something unexpected. "Why don't you just admit defeat? It's obvious that she lost."

"You..." Her friend goes to speak but is stopped by Mayuhara.

"Masaka please, just stop." Mayuhara says finally turning to face Yoriko.

At the sight of Mayuhara's face, Yoriko turns pale and starts feeling sick as she counts the stitches on Mayuhara's face.

"Oh my god." Yoriko says as she covers her mouth.

"Kosaka please know that I will never try to hurt you or Kirishima again, not if it means this happens." Mayuhara says causing obvious pain to her face.

Yoriko begins breathing heavily and becomes extremely light-headed as she starts heading to her seat.

"Kosaka are you alright?" Mayuhara asks looking genuinely worried.

"How could I be after knowing its my fault you're in pain." Yoriko replies as she takes her seat.

"If you feel bad you should of stopped her." Masaka spits out.

As she says this a voice comes from the door which is obviously Touka's, "You really think Yoriko could of stopped me? She's nothing like me, she's to delicate to try and stop someone like me."

Everyone turns to face Touka and they all stare just as they did with Yoriko but they also give her a disgusted look.

"Say Kirishima, who was the guy who actually did stop you?" Mayuhara asks now looking away.

"Why do you want to know? Do you want to thank him for stopping me?" Touka replies nastily.

"No it just seems that he was able to stop you pretty easily." Mayuhara states still looking away.

"It doesn't matter I have a feeling it won't be your only meeting anyway." Touka says when suddenly the bell goes for the first lesson.

Mayuhara looks puzzled as Touka takes her seat and waits for class to begin. The teacher walks into the classroom for home room.

About an hour passes and both Yoriko and Touka are in their first lesson, meanwhile Kaneki is searching for Kanou and he thinks he has a lead when suddenly his phone vibrates, he pulls it out and has a look at a message he received from Touka saying 'Come quick, Aogiri is here!'

"Shit!" Kaneki thinks to himself as stops what he was doing and starts running towards the school.

Outside of the school he sees several CCG vehicles and Investigators standing outside the school.

"Why aren't they going in? Kaneki thinks to himself as he puts his mask on and walks up to them.

They all look in horror as he walks into their view and looks at them with his Kakugan active.

"Eyepatch!" Amon shouts as he steps forward. "You better release all of those students."

"Now investigator, what makes you think I'm with Aogiri." Kaneki says mockingly.

"Aogiri? This is bad." Amon says. "So if you're not with them, why are you here?"

"I'll answer your question if you answer mine. Why aren't you trying to get in?" Kaneki asks.

Amon scoffs and spits out the words, "Because they have taken all of the students as hostage."

"Investigator Amon why did..." A younger investigator tries to speak but is interrupted by Kaneki.

"Well I'm here because I saw something it on the news and decided to help because well we all know how generous I am." Kaneki says smiling under his mask.

"Help? How?" Amon asks.

"Oh its simple really, I'm wanted by Aogiri." Kaneki replies.

"Wanted by Aogiri? So you think they'll let you in the school?" Amon asks.

"Its possible because they're obviously here for something right?" Kaneki replies.

"What do you think Marude?" Amon says as he turns his head to the leading investigator.

"I can't believe I'm about to say this but, go and save them. Just be warned that we will try to kill you when you do." Marude says trying to keep a neutral face.

The other investigators all turn to look at Marude at the decision he just made.

"I can always run away can't I?" Kaneki says as he turns on the spot.

Amon smiles at the retort as he watches Kaneki walk away. The few civilians that have gathered round all begin to get looks of wonder as the Ghoul walks onto the school ground. As Kaneki approaches the school building the intercom comes on and a thick voice can be heard.

"Eyepatch?! Coming here was the worst mistake you will ever make." The voice bellows through the speakers causing Kaneki to smile under his mask.

Kaneki enters the school building where he is immediately met with three Ghouls that ambush him, they don't manage to survive for long though as he activates his Kagune and proceeds to kill all three almost immediately. He retracts his Kagune and heads up the stairs to the second floor where Touka's class is, he turns right and spots several Ghouls wearing red cloaks standing near classes. He activates he Kagune once again and rushes past all the classrooms slaughtering the Ghouls mercilessly before searching for Touka's class. He finally locates it and swings open the door and starts looking for Yoriko and Touka in the class full of scared students that all turn to face him.

"Where's Yoriko?" Kaneki asks as if intimidating them all.

"Oh erm, erm..." A male classmate tries speaking sitting near the door but fear fills his body and stops him from finishing.

"They're keeping her on the roof until the CCG leaves!" Touka shouts viciously at the Ghoul.

Touka's classmates stop looking at Kaneki and all look at her in shock at the way she speaks to Kaneki. Kaneki ignores it though and nods before he runs out of the doorway and heads up to the roof. When he arrives he sees two Aogiri executives standing there with another Ghoul holding Yoriko in his Kagune with immense force causing tears to flow from her eyes as she looks at Kaneki.

"Ken Kaneki, how nice of you to show up. I guess my sister messaged you telling you to come and save Kosaka, well let me tell you that ain't happening." Ayato says as he activates his Kagune, followed shortly by Tatara.

The real fight starts now.


	6. Chapter 5 - Will He Be Safe

Ayato starts firing RC cells at Kaneki who blocks them all before lunging at Ayato.

"Remember what I said about hurting Touka again?" Kaneki asks as he clashes with Ayato and Tatara who has also joined in the fight.

Ayato ignores him and steps back allowing Tatara to get a good swing in from his Kagune although it misses Kaneki and smashes through the fence on the roof. The CCG looks on from the ground and watch as Kaneki swings his Kagune at Tatara where it hits him in the head sending him flying backwards putting him out of commission until he gets back up. In the short amount of time Kaneki gets from his attack he lunges his Kagune towards Ayato where he pierces his leg and stomach causing Ayato to cough up blood.

"You piece of shit." Ayato splutters trying to pull Kaneki's Kagune out of his stomach but Kaneki doesn't allow it as he raises him into the air before throwing him off the roof towards the location of the CCG.

As Ayato falls towards the floor Tatara stands back up and dashes towards Kaneki where he then swings his Kagune again and hits Kaneki in the head knocking Kaneki down although he isn't down for long as he swings his Kagune towards the Ghoul the holds Yoriko and pierces their head killing him instantly, his Kagune loosens up and Yoriko drops to the floor unconscious.

"You know, most of the Ghouls in Aogiri are weak!" Kaneki exclaims.

"How dare you talk about Aogiri like that you filth." Tatara shouts angrily.

Kaneki smiles yet again under his mask as he says, "I always though you were the calm type but I guess I was wrong about that."

Tatara doesn't reply as he once again readies his Kagune and swings it at Kaneki who blocks it with his Kagune this time causing Tatara's Kagune to start cracking.

"What the..." Tatara says shocked.

"Another hard hit should finish that off." Kaneki says as he raises his Kagune into the air before bringing it down on Tatara's Kagune again causing it to shatter. "This is the end for you, you should of known you wouldn't win."

Kaneki swings two of his tails either side of Tatara's head and slams them together causing Tatara's head to crush. Kaneki retracts his Kagune and walks over to the collapses Yoriko, he picks up her eye patch which has fell off next to her and places it back over her eye before picking her up and heading back down to Touka's classroom. He walks through the classroom door and all eyes turn to him yet again.

"Yoriko!" Touka shouts as she rushes over to her.

"She's okay, just unconscious is all." Kaneki says calmly.

"Wait I've just realised who you are. You're the same person who stopped Kirishima yesterday aren't you?" Mayuhara says with her eyes open wide.

Touka goes to speak but is stopped when Kaneki speaks first.

"I am but Touka never actually knew I was a Ghoul. When I found out that the school was under attack I couldn't just sit by and watch my friend die." Kaneki says as he places Yoriko on the floor.

"Kaneki no!" Touka screams as he stands back up and begins to remove his mask.

"Touka its pointless they already know my face." Kaneki says as the mask finally comes off.

The class gasps as Kaneki's face is revealed.

Tears begin to stream down Touka's face as Kaneki stands there without his mask.

Mayuhara sighs causing an obvious pain to her face before saying, "He saved me not once but twice now, I think I'd be able to keep his secret."

Her classmates turn to face her looking shocked when they hear a voice at the door.

"Kaneki Kun, how nice of you to try save your friends but it was futile, now I will kill you and take Kosaka to doctor Kanou so he can see how she's doing as a Ghoul." A green haired girl says standing in the doorway.

Kaneki quickly jerks his head in the directions of the door and spots her.

"Even the leader is here?" Kaneki questions.

"Indeed I am." Eto says.

"Wait did she just say Kosaka is a Ghoul?" Masaka says.

"Yes but she is lying!" Kaneki shouts as he turns his body to Eto. "I promised your father something Eto but I can't keep the promise now."

Kaneki activates his Kagune and points it towards the bandaged girl scaring everyone in the classroom.

"Get back she is..." Kaneki begins to speak but feels something enter his left eye.

An RC cell has pierced Kaneki's head and causes him to stumble backwards.

"Get the hell out of here now and down to the CCG because this bitch isn't going to live for long." Kaneki orders.

Touka nods and picks up Yoriko before rushing to the door at the back of the class.

"It doesn't matter if they go now because once I kill you here, I'll just go and take Kosaka from the CCG." Eto says as her body begins to bulge and reform.

"Quickly, everyone get out!" Kaneki shouts rushing people out.

The last of the students leave the class and Eto's body has changed to her Kakuja form causing intense strain on the structure of the building. She doesn't waste any time though as she rushes at Kaneki sending him flying through the window and onto the pavement two stories down. She walks forward as well as smashes a hole in the wall allowing her to jump out, the students from Touka's class all rush towards the CCG and look on in horror as the owl stands in front of them all.

"The owl is here? This is bad, everyone get back!" Marude orders as the students gather behind the CCG.

Everyone begins to move backwards as both Kaneki and The owl stand in the courtyard. Kaneki's body also begins to change as a pointed mask forms on his face along with two centipede Kakuja riding down his neck and splitting at his back.

"Centipedes in my ear! Fingers and toes cut off over and over!" Kaneki screams maniacally.

"It really was true then, he does have a Kakuja." Touka says holding Yoriko's unconscious body.


	7. Chapter 6 - Maniac

The owl swings her arm at Kaneki but he dodges it and rushes behind her and wraps his Kakuja around her neck pulling backwards.

"I'll make you experience every bit of the pain" Kaneki screams manically smiling as he does.

The owl tries to turn her head but her neck gets caught on the legs of Kaneki's Kakuja flaying skin around her neck and sending thick red blood all over the place.

"You... are the first person to actually get a good attack on me Kaneki!" The owl screeches trying to free herself from Kaneki's grasp but to no avail.

The CCG watches as Kaneki begins pulling backwards, causing the Owl's head and body to begin splitting along a weaker point in the neck.

"He's actually going to beat me, and it hasn't even been five minutes. How? How? HOW?!" Eto screams to herself inside her mind as the Owl's head is almost completely off... then it happens and the body begins disintegrating.

The CCG watch as they witness something not even Arima could do and begin to cheer, even Amon and Marude let out small chuckles before cheering as well. Laying on the floor in front of Kaneki, covered in bandages is Eto covered in bandages that have come loose revealing a little skin. Kaneki listens to the cheers and looks up at everyone causing him to come out of his Kakuja state and collapse to his knees from exhaustion.

"I... Is it over?" Kaneki questions before collapsing sideways and slowly ceasing to see light.

The cheering quickly stops and investigators begin heading into the school whilst Amon injects both Kaneki and Eto with RC suppressants.

"I knew there was still good in you eye patch." Amon says before standing up which causes a small subtle smile to form on Kaneki's face.

Touka still holds Yoriko and remains with her class as Kaneki is put into a van that arrives to take him to Cochlea although a new world was about to begin.

Four days later Yoriko is sat in an interrogation room at the CCG as they want to know why Aogiri wanted her.

"You're obviously not a Ghoul, you didn't check out for it on the RC gates or any of the tests we have done so why did Aogiri want you?" Shinohara says calmly giving a gentle smile as he does.

Yoriko is shocked at the fact the CCG doesn't know she is a Ghoul but forces herself to keep composure until it is all dealt with.

"I honestly don't know sir." Yoriko says with a look of guilt on her face.

"Okay and can you please tell me your relationship to Ken Kaneki?" Shinohara asks.

"He's a friend but I didn't realise he was a Ghoul, I only found out when I woke up after I saw it on the news." Yoriko replies.

"Okay then, well thank you for your time please take care and know that Aogiri shouldn't trouble you anymore because the leader is dead and two of the high ranking members are either dead or locked up so Aogiri should be disbanded soon." Shinohara says as he stands up and leads Yoriko out of the room.

Yoriko nods heads out of the room knowing that if she's caught out then she would be killed.

Seven months later.

"Breaking news today as it has been announced that the CCG has made a new rule, yes a new rule that is going to make Ghouls live like humans. How are they going to do this? Well a special artificial food has been developed that they can eat and has been proven by the very same Ghoul that saved all those students seven months ago. Although if Ghouls want to live happily, they have to go register at the CCG and have to be monitored for six entire months to ensure they do not go rogue. Once they register they will receive an implant that will alert the CCG of a rogue Ghoul and will instantly inject them with a lethal dose of RC suppressant. That's all for now, back to scheduled programming."

"Ghouls an humans? This is going to be a new way of living hey Touka." Yoriko says smiling.

Touka smiles and looks at Yoriko before saying, "I believe it will be, although I wonder what will happen to Kaneki."

"I bet he'll be out soon. But Touka I do have to say thank you for teaching me and feeding me whilst he has been gone, even if you have a different RC type." Yoriko says standing up and walking over to Touka hugging her.

Touka puts her arms around Yoriko as well and says, "Don't worry about it."

Meanwhile at the CCG, Kaneki is sat around a table with three of the highest ranking members of the CCG.

"Ken Kaneki, I would like you to come work for us, we plan to create a two new squads from our new law. One being the Quinx which is a human implanted with a Quinque and the other being the Saki Squad which will contain you and five other Ghouls that you trust." Arima says blandly.

Kaneki looks at the White reaper and then at Juuzou and finally at Marude before returning his gaze to Arima.

"I'll accept." Kaneki says calmly.

"That's great then, you will shortly be released then and will receive a call when everything is ready, please let us know soon though what the names of the five Ghouls are that will be working with you as they will all be relocated to a house named the Chateau where you, the other five Ghouls and the Quinx will reside in the first ward." Marude says.

Kaneki nods with a smile on his face and waits until he is allowed to leave. Juuzou stands up and opens up his wallet pulling out a ten thousand yen note and hands it to Kaneki.

"This is what I took out of your wallet that time. I'm sorry." Juuzou says bowing his head with his arms held out.

Kaneki continues to smile and says, "Thank you, I appreciate you returning it." He takes the money in Juuzou's hand and looks at Juuzou who looks back at him.

Juuzou smiles before standing up straight and walks out the door followed by Arima.

"Okay then Kaneki its time to go." Marude says holding his arm out to the door.

Kaneki nods once again and stands up and before long he is back on the street.


	8. Chapter 7 - Yoriko's Skill

Kaneki walks through the streets of Tokyo and feels hundreds of eyes looking at him as he hears people speaking.

"Isn't that the Ghoul that was on the news?"

"Has he finally been released?"

"Is he a danger?"

Kaneki can only smile knowing the fact that he isn't going to be hunted by the CCG any more although who is he going to choose for the job? He gets ever closer to Anteiku and the thought of asking Touka dreads on him until he finally walks through the door of Anteiku causing shock to fill the Cafe.

"K...Kaneki?" Yoriko questions. "Hey Touka come here!"

Kaneki smiles as all customers in the Cafe look at him walk forward.

"Yoriko I need to speak to both you and Touka about a job." Kaneki says walking to a seat.

Touka walks out from the back and instantly catches the sigh of Kaneki which causes tears to form in her eyes.

"Kaneki! Did they treat you okay?" Touka asks.

Kaneki turns his head and nods before saying, "Don't worry, they were perfectly fine with me believe it or not. They wanted to know why I did it actually."

Touka lets out a sigh of relieve and utters, "Thank god."

"Touka, Kaneki said he needs to talk about a job." Yoriko says walking to sit opposite Kaneki.

"Sure, Nishiki sort out the customers please." Touka shouts into the back.

"Got it." A quiet reply can be heard coming from behind Touka.

Touka walks up to the table as well and sits opposite Kaneki as well.

"Let me get straight to the point then, I need five Ghouls I think are strong to come and work with me at the CCG." Kaneki says just loud enough for the two to hear.

Touka looks took back at Kaneki's words but then finally asks, "You want me and Yoriko?"

Kaneki nods and waits for a reply.

"I can't... I lied when I was interviewed and said I wasn't a Ghoul." Yoriko says.

"Hmm this could be a problem... Oh no actually you only have one Kakugan which proves you're only a half Ghoul right?" Kaneki says.

Yoriko puts her hand to her chin and ponders on his words for a minute before nodding her head.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Yoriko says. "Alright I'll do it."

Touka smiles and nods whilst saying me, "Me too."

Kaneki smiles and says, "Great now I just need three more, but I need you two to come with me to the CCG office in the first ward to get you registered."

"What now?" Touka asks.

"Well yeah, I don't want you getting killed." Kaneki says. "Its open to all Ghouls when I start there but the people I want to join the Saki squad need to get it done as soon as possible."

Touka sighs and looks at Yoriko.

"Lets do it Touka! Nishiki can you..." Yoriko says.

"Yes, yes just hurry. Me and the others will sort out the customers." Nishiki says smiling.

Touka, Kaneki and Yoriko all stand up and the girls take off their uniforms in the back and get changed into street clothes. They all walk out of the door and begin walking down the street and about fifteen minutes later they see a familiar salmon haired girl getting shouted at in the park.

"We should help." Yoriko says.

"I agree." Kaneki also says.

Touka scoffs and doesn't say anything as they walk over the road and into the park.

"Hey what's going on?" Kaneki shouts at a female that is obviously older than Mayuhara.

Mayuhara lets out a sigh of relief knowing she is going to be saved although when she sees who it is she is shocked.

"Its you." Mayuhara gasps.

Without even looking the woman says, "Get out of here kid, its none of your business."

Kaneki takes a step forward and grabs the woman's shoulder and pulls her to face him.

She instantly gets a shocked expression on her face as she realises who it is.

"You know you smell just a little bad." Kaneki says. "Just like an unhygienic Ghoul."

The woman gasps and falls backwards allowing Mayuhara to move.

"Come here quickly Mayuhara." Yoriko says.

The woman scoffs as she lays on the floor and says, "You smell like a female Ghoul so I don't think you can talk."

She activates her Kakugan revealing that she actually is a Ghoul and stands up.

"She... she was a Ghoul." Mayuhara says panicked.

"It seems like it." Touka says now looking away. "Hey Mayuhara, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for that fight, I'm sorry for anything."

Mayuhara whilst still panicked lets out a little smile and pats Touka on the back, "Don't worry about it."

"Guys I think we should get back." Yoriko suggest.

Touka and Mayuhara both nod and begin stepping backward as the woman activates her Kagune.

"It's broad daylight and we're in a park, I'll make quick work out of you." Kaneki says as h activates his Kagune.

People in the area all look frightened and begin running away screaming at the fact two Ghouls are about to fight in the park.

Kaneki swings his Kagune and hits the woman's Bikaku sending her flying back to the floor where he pins her down with his Kagune until the CCG arrive.

"That happened so quickly." Yoriko says when suddenly another Kagune shoots out the woman's body piercing Kaneki's stomach and sending him backwards with a hole in his gut.

"Kaneki!" Yoriko screams as she runs fowar to his side.

"Kosaka don't be stupid." Mayuhara shouts.

"I think she'll be fine." Touka says smiling.

"Yoriko go and show me how strong you've gotten." Kaneki whispers grinning.

"You bitch!" Yoriko says to the woman.

"Aww are you this Ghoul's boyfriend?" The woman asks.

Yoriko doesn't reply, instead she stands up and activates her Kakugan and Kagune.

Mayuhara looks shocked and steps backwards at the sight.

"Kos... Kosaka is a Ghoul as well." Mayuhara says taking a step back from shock.

"She is indeed." Touka states smiling.

"Bu... But how? She was always feeding you." Mayuhara questioned.

"It's simple, she was kidnapped in an alleyway and had a Ghoul organ implanted in her." Touka says.

Mayuhara doesn't know whether to believe it or not but ultimately she decides to accept it and asks, "Does that mean you're one too Kirishima?"

Touka smirks and replies, "I guess I am."

Mayuhara looks shocked at the development and turns to watch as Yoriko begins to fight.

"This should be fun." The female Ghoul says as she swings her Kagune at Yoriko who grab

"A Bikaku and Rinkaku Hybrid? They're like polar opposites." Yoriko says as she swings her single Kagune tail at the woman who ducks underneath it before using her Rinkaku Kagune to gain height whilst swinging her Bikaku at Yoriko.

Yoriko dodges and spins around on the spot and aims a kick for where the woman will land and when she does, Yoriko kicks her right in the neck sending pain through all of the woman's nerves.

"Argh..." The woman screams in agony as she flops onto the floor with both her Kagune disintegrating.

As Yoriko goes to deliver the final blow she is stopped by a clink behind Touka and Mayuhara. She looks up and sees the same person that questioned her all those months ago. He raises his Quinque in the air when he notices her face and Kaneki collapsed on the floor.

"Hey aren't you... that girl?" Shinohara asks shocked.

Yoriko looks down with a sad face and says, "Yes and I'm sorry I lied."

"You lied? But you didn't trigger the RC gates." Shinohara says.

"I know and I don't understand why." Yoriko says and tears being forming in the corners of her eyes.

"You only have one Kakugan, just like Kaneki who seems to be playing dead." Shinohara says.

Kaneki finally stands up and looks at Shinohara before saying jokingly, "I needed to test her before I got her added to the Ghoul register to join the Saki squad."

Shinohara sighs and says, "Fine just get it done soon, the registry doesn't open for Ghouls for another two weeks so hurry up and get there, I'll deal with this dual RC type Ghoul."

Kaneki rubs the back of his and nods with a smile on his face before grabbing Yoriko's arm and walking towards Touka and Mayuhara.

"So Mayuhara where are you going to go now?" Yoriko asks as shocked Mayuhara.

"Oh erm I was waiting for Masaka but she didn't show up." Mayuhara replies. "Let me just ask before you say anything else, does anyone else at school know you and Touka are Ghouls."

Yoriko smiles and says, "No but it doesn't matter any more, right Touka?"

"I guess not." Touka says. "But don't tell anyone about us."

Mayuhara nods and says, "I understand. Anyway I guess I'll let you carry on where you were going, I'll just go back home for today."

"Okay we'll see you at school." Yoriko says as Mayuhara turns around and starts walking away.

"Come on lets go." Kaneki says turns around and starts walking towards the first ward.


	9. Chapter 8 - Welcome To The Saki Squad

They all walk over the boundary into the first ward and look at the tall building where the CCG is located.

"Its my first time in the first ward." Yoriko says.

"Same here." Touka says.

"It's not to bad here actually, there's practically no Ghouls here." Kaneki says smiling as they continue walking through the street.

"So why does the CCG want to work with Ghouls now?" Touka asks.

Kaneki looks at her and then replies, "It's because we have abilities that they don't, they're actually making a new squad with Quinques inside their bodies called Quinx."

"Any idea who is going to be in it?" Yoriko asks.

"I have absolutely no idea." Kaneki replies smiling. "Oh we're here."

They all look ahead of them and see the main CCG building there.

"Lets go." Kaneki says stepping forward.

The two girls follow behind him and all walk into the main area causing heads to turn.

"What can I do for you sir?" The receptionist asks as Kaneki walks up to the desk.

"Hi I'm here with two of the Ghouls that I trust to join the Saki squad." Kaneki replies.

"Oh my, its you." The receptionist says smiling. "Thank you for saving my daughter."

Kaneki's cheeks turn red and waves his hand saying, "No need to say thank you, it was the right thing to do."

The receptionist smiles and points to a seating area through some RC gates before saying, "Please take a seat there, I'll let Marude know you have arrived."

Kaneki nods and says, "Thank you."

He turns around on the spot and walks to Touka and Yoriko who stayed back a bit and gestures with his hand to follow him. They do and he walks through one of the RC gates which doesn't go off, he is then followed by Yoriko which it also doesn't go off for, and then Touka goes through... An alarm sounds making them all jump but it is shut off by the woman at the desk giving a little smile.

"God why did it happen to me? Your RC count must be at least two thousand higher than mine." Touka says pouting.

"It might be because me and Kaneki are half Ghouls." Yoriko suggests sitting down.

"You might have a point." Touka says as she takes a seat.

Kaneki sits down and stays silent knowing but not sharing why it didn't go off for either him nor Yoriko. They aren't there for long before Marude shows up and looks a little disappointed.

"That was awfully fast Kaneki, and there's only two. Do you really not have anyone else you can think of?" Marude asks.

"Tres Bien!" The sound of Tsukiyama's voice shoots through Kaneki's head before he looks up and with a horrified face , shakes his head.

Touka lets out a little giggle at his face knowing who he must of thought of.

"Right then it looks like it will only be three in the Saki squad." Marude says blandly. "If you would, please follow me and we will give you the implant, you can also meet your new house mates because they're here for their final interviews."

"House mates?" Touka questions.

"Hmm yes you will be living in a house with a squad called the Quinx. The house will be located in the first ward as it is the safest place and you will be co operating with the Quinx squad in operations to take out illegal Ghouls." Marude says.

"Didn't you think this would be a good thing to tell us you idiot?" Touka says glaring at Kaneki.

"Ah well now you mention it." Kaneki says.

"You're an idiot." Touka says as she stands up.

Yoriko smiles and stands up along with Kaneki.

Marude's looks at Touka for a full thirty seconds as if trying to remember something and then it clicks as he says, "Aren't you two from that class that Kaneki saved? I remember seeing you stood with the class whilst holding this other young lady."

"Well yes sir, I were there." Touka says being awfully formal.

"I see now, well please note that we will have to work around your school hours and if a Ghoul attack happens at your school whilst you are there, you will be authorised to intervene." Marude says. "Now if you will walk with me we will get this implant done."

Touka nods and walks behind Marude followed by Kaneki and Yoriko. They walk into a familiar room for Kaneki and all sit on a bench whilst a doctor walks up with two little devices in a tray.

"Good to see you again Kaneki. I assume these two are going to be joining Saki?" The doctor asks.

"They are indeed." Kaneki replies.

"Okay then ladies if you will just swallow these little gadgets you will have successfully had the implant." The doctor says.

"Wait that's it? No knifes?" Yoriko asks.

"Oh no no, this gadget actually enters the body but then attaches itself to the Kakuhou and releases a lethal dose of RC suppressant if you eat a human." The doctor replies.

"Wow that's actually incredible." Yoriko says.

"Indeed, afterwards we will need to get you to activate your Kagune and Kakugan just to observe your RC type and the appearance of your Kagune." The doctor says handing the gadget to Touka and Yoriko.

They both nod and swallow the device.

"Right then now that's done lets go and do your observation." The doctor says. "Marude if you would please come through with us."

Marude nods and the others stand up and follow the doctor into a big testing chamber.

"Okay if you would please activate your Kagune please, Kaneki you obviously don't need to do this so just stand by and wait." The doctor says.

Kaneki nods and steps back leaving Touka and Yoriko stood in front of the doctor.

"You're very trust worthy." Touka says.

"Well if you did do something you wouldn't get far." Marude says.

"I guess you have a point." Touka says.

"Anyway please miss activate your Kagune." The doctor says pointing to Touka.

Touka nods and shortly after two flame looking wings shoot from her back.

"Ukaku, interesting. Thank you miss that's enough for the observation." The doctor says.

"Thank you." Touka says stepping back.

"Now miss it's your turn." The doctor says looking at Yoriko.

"Okay." Yoriko says nervously before a single red tentacle shoots of her back.

The sight shocks both Marude and the doctor as the exact same Kagune as Kaneki is in front of them along with another one eyed Ghoul.

A long pause occurs before Marude speaks up, "Y... You're a one eyed Ghoul and have the exact same Kagune as Kaneki. Does this... Does this mean that you were also one of Doctor Kanou's surgeries?"

Yoriko thinks back to that awful day leaving a short pause between Marude speaking and her reply, "Yes."

"I will let the higher ups know about this, while I do that you should go and see the Quinx squad as they are doing their physical exams right now and are about the same age as you two." Marude says. "Doctor Kanade please take them to see them whilst I report this."

"Okay Marude go on then and I will do as you wish." The doctor says.

Marude nods and quickly rushes out of the room leaving Kaneki, Yoriko, Touka and the doctor.

"If you would follow me then." The doctor says walking towards a door.

They all nod their head once and follow him out the room and down a corridor until they reach another room similar to the one they were just in, they walk in startling everyone inside.

"Doctor Kanade what are you doing here?" Another Doctor asks.

"Ah well Marude asked me to introduce the Saki squad to the Quinx. I'll leave them to you because I have something I need to do." The doctor says not waiting for a reply before walking out leaving the three with another doctor and the Quinx.

"You're back are you Ken Kaneki?" The other doctor asks in a nasty tone.

"Yes I am doctor Mirake." Kaneki replies filling the room with an obvious tension.

The doctor scoffs and walks up to Kaneki where he proceeds to grab him by the shoulders where he says loudly enough for everyone to hear, "Just be careful because that RC suppressant can be released manually."

Kaneki pushes the doctor away before scoffing the same as the doctor did to him.

"Perhaps I should report your obvious threat." Kaneki says. "Just because I'm an SSS rated Ghoul doesn't mean I'm bad, it's only because I took out the Owl the way I did."

The doctor doesn't reply, he just stands up and glares at Kaneki before walking out the room.

"Erm Kaneki what was that all about?" Touka asks.

"He doesn't like me because I'm a Ghoul, it's as simple as that." Kaneki replies.

"So he doesn't like us either then?" Yoriko says.

"I highly doubt it. Anyway we should introduce ourselves to the Quinx." Kaneki says looking around spotting four people he has never seen before.

The first to speak is a blue haired girl called Yonebayashi, she steps forward and says, "Hello my name is Saiko Yonebayashi, aged seventeen and it is nice to meet you."

The next person to step up is a blonde male with long hair called Shirazu, "Hey my name is Ginishi Shirazu, I'm seventeen and it is also nice to meet you."

Next is a purple haired male with moles underneath his eye called Urie, "My names Kuki Urie, I'm seventeen its nice to meet you."

Finally is a green haired male called Mutsuki, "Hello there, my name is Tooru mutsuki, I'm also seventeen and it's a pleasure to meet you three."

After the Quinx introduce themselves; Kaneki, Yoriko and Touka all do the same.

"Hello my name is Ken Kaneki, I'm nineteen and I will be the mentor of both the Quinx and Saki squad. It's nice to meet you all." Kaneki says with a smile on his face.

"H...Hello my name is Yoriko Kosaka, I'm eighteen years old. I'm a half Ghoul and it is nice to meet you all." Yoriko says cheerfully.

"My name is Touka Kirishima, I'm Eighteen and I guess its nice to meet you." Touka says avoiding eye contact with anyone.

They all stand in the room together all giving their own look as they look around at their new acquaintances.


	10. Chapter 9 - School And Work

The next day, Touka and Yoriko walk into class and take their seats when they hear a voice familiar to them,

"Good morning you two!" Mayuhara says cheerfully.

Touka smiles and says, "Good morning."

Yoriko also smiles and says, "Good morning Mayuhara."

Mayuhara smiles and turns back to the front where she gets questioned by masaka asking why she's being so friendly. A few minutes pass and then the bell for home room goes sending the remaining students to their seats, the teacher walks in holding a note and also a clipboard with the names of students on.

He stands firmly at the front of the class and says, "Kirishima, Kosaka, you're mentor is here to do an assembly during first period, you will need to announce your circumstance to everyone in the school but if you want you can tell your classmates now so they calm down a little before they hear the news again."

Touka gulps from panic but Yoriko doesn't seem all that bothered as faces turn to look at them.

A few seconds pass allowing Touka to calm down and then she stands up and looks straight ahead before saying, "Everyone, I am a Ghoul investigator that will be working with the Saki squad starting in two weeks."

Yoriko also stands up with a face of confidence and says, "I will also be joining the Saki squad which will consist of three members whom are all..."

"You can say it Kosaka, no one can do anything." The teacher says.

Yoriko nods but Touka is the one to speak, "We are both also Ghouls."

The words send shock through the class until a salmon haired girl stands up and says, "Does it really matter though? You might all be shocked or even disgusted but they are good people, they even saved me yesterday along with that guy who saved us all a few months back."

"You knew Mayuhara?" The teacher asks.

She turns to face him and replies, "Yes but only since yesterday and actually Touka didn't even fight so I don't even know what he Ghoul thingy is."

"Huh okay well you will all get to see it in the assembly. But first let me take the register." The teacher says.

He begins calling out names and they reply until everyone in the class has been accounted for.

"Okay everyone go to the auditorium please." The teacher says.

The class stands up and all walks out the door and heads to the auditorium where people try to avoid getting to close to Yoriko and Kosaka. They all arrive at the auditorium and head in where they see a white haired male stood on the stage. Everyone but Touka and Yoriko take a seat whilst the two girls head up to the stage with Kaneki.

"What's happening here?" Touka whispers to Kaneki as she takes position next to him.

"We're going to role play a fight so the students can see what everything will be like." Kaneki replies as he holds out two clip microphones. "Here put these on."

Touka and Yoriko both take the microphones looking sceptical and all three attach them to their collars. The head teacher walks up to the podium and settles everyone down before clearing his throat.

"Hello everybody, you are here today to find out some special news so that's all from me, let me leave it to these three people." The headteacher says with a sense of dread in his voice before he walks off the stage and sits at the front of the auditorium.

Kaneki clears his throat and says, "Hello everyone, a few of you might recognise me from a few months back when I saved the school from the Ghouls. Well today we have an important thing we need to do by order from the CCG so first up is Touka Kirishima to explain her circumstance."

Kaneki looks at Touka with a big smile on his face and puts his thumb up giving Touka confidence.

Touka steps forward and looks straight ahead to the entire student body that is before her as she says as calmly as she can, "Hello everyone, my name is Touka Kirishima and I'm a third year who is also a... Gh... ... Ghoul that works for the CCG."

A moment of silence passes but is followed by a tremendous roar of gasps, Touka's face turns red and sweat begins to drip from her head from panicking too much so Kaneki decides to quieten everyone down.

"Please be quiet as the next person is going to announce some news as well." Kaneki says calmly as he looks at Yoriko.

Yoriko nods and steps forward trying to keep her anxiety from showing in front of everyone, her voice is weak but is amplified by the microphone as she says, "He... Hello my name is Yoriko Kosaka and I'm a third year too, unlike Touka though I am only a half Ghoul that works for the CCG."

The audience looks shocked but this time most of them decide not to gasp as they feel it would frighten the two girls on stage.

"Okay now that is done with, we are going to do a role play of a Ghoul attack so you can see what it would look like when either Kirishima or Kosaka were in combat. So are you two ready? It will be a one versus one with me each and then a two versus one." Kaneki states.

Both Touka and Yoriko nods as they turn to face Kaneki. Kaneki nods and moves back a bit before pointing to Yoriko telling her that she is the one to go first. Yoriko nods but hesitates to activate he Kagune in front of the students.

"Touka go sit down until this is done please, and Yoriko if you would please just try to stop my attacks." Kaneki says.

Touka doesn't look at Kaneki as she walks off the stage and sits in an empty seat in front of the stage. Yoriko on the other hand looks scared thinking that Kaneki would be to rough. Several long seconds pass before Kaneki activates his Kagune where four red tails shoot from his lower to mid back. He cracks his index finger on his right hand and doesn't wait for Yoriko to activate her Kagune before swinging the two on his right side at her. She manages to dodge them and get close to Kaneki where she throws a punch at him that lands on his stomach which causes Kaneki smile. He then pulls back his Kagune and pierces Yoriko's stomach with all four raising her into the air. The students all look mortified at the sight but there is a voice coming from the front row of seats.

"Use your Kagune you idoiot!" Touka shouts from her seat.

Yoriko turns her head to look at Touka and thinks to herself, "Damn it."

Yoriko coughs up blood which lands on Kaneki's face causing him to look at her face to see if he is going too far. When he sees her face though he is shocked to see her Kakugan has activated and a moment later two red tails shoot from the same location on her back. Kaneki pulls his Kagune out of Yoriko's stomach and she uses her Kagune to put herself safely on the stage. Her face looks shocked though as it is her first time with more than one tail. Kaneki's face looks happy on the other hand with Yoriko's blood dripping from his face. The hole in Yoriko's stomach has completely disappeared though. Yoriko dashes forward at Kaneki swinging her Kagune hard whilst also trying to get behind him, she finally manages it and pushes her Kagune through his back before kicking him behind the knees sending him to the ground. He pants hard and coughs up more blood that Yoriko did onto the stage.

"Right through... The Kakuhou." Kaneki gasps as Yoriko pulls her Kagune from his back.

Kaneki groans as he stands up and looks at Yoriko when he does with a smile on his face.

"Just so you know, I wasn't even using a quarter of my strength." Kaneki says letting out a little laugh.

Yoriko looks a little sad for hurting Kaneki but nods and looks to the students sat in the seats who look less mortified when they started the fight but are still obviously scared.

"Okay now Touka if you would please come up and Yoriko if you would please go sit down." Kaneki says as he takes out a piece of food from his pocket and eats it causing students to give a look of shock. "Ah don't worry this is synthetic food made for Ghouls."

Their faces quickly change back to a normal one as Touka approaches Kaneki.

"You ready? I've wanted to do this for a while now?" Touka says menacingly.

Kaneki nods and activates his Kagune once again releasing four of his Kagune tails to extend from his back, Touka also activates her Kagune which sends gasps through the crowd as a pair of wings flair out on either side of her body. Kaneki swings his two of his Kagune tails at Touka but she jumps up extremely high and does a flip over him, as she gets to a good angle she fires RC cells at him that sends another set of gasps through the students. Kaneki manages to dodge most of them but is scratched by a few in weak spots causing him to lose movement in his right arm. Touka finally lands behind Kaneki and she runs up to him but he turns around and grabs her two Kagune wings with one of his Kagune tails and begins to clamp them shut causing Touka to scream in pain. Touka analyses the situation and hardens her Kagune into a crystal like structure that punctures through Kaneki's Kagune tail. In the position she is in she decides to fire RC cells again and this time Kaneki doesn't manage to block them causing them to hit him in the top of his back.

Kaneki holds up his left hand and says, "Okay, okay you did it but just like Yoriko, I was only using about a quarter of my strength."

Touka pants and deactivates her Kagune as does Kaneki before he turns to face her.

"Although I don't think I can handle both you and Yoriko." Kaneki says faintly before out of no where, he collapses.


	11. Chapter 10 - Work Starts

Kaneki's open slowly to see Touka sobbing into his lap whilst students are being told to remain seated and that also means Yoriko. Touka's tears drip onto Kaneki's lap as he moves his hand and places it on the back of her head causing her to lift her head up slowly and look at him still laid down.

He slowly sits up and looks at her as he says, "Why are you crying? Did you think I died." He lets out a little chuckle but Touka doesn't respond with with words, instead she places her lips firmly on his sending shock through the audience. She pulls her head back and places it on his shoulder gripping his top as hard as she can.

"You dummy." Touka says as she cries into his shoulder.

Kaneki raises his hand and runs it through her hair as he says, "I just didn't get enough sleep."

With those words Touka stops crying almost immediately and puts on a plain looking face, she looks emotionless for several seconds but then puts her hand over her eyes embarrassed at what she just did. Her cheeks turn bright red and she moves her hand away from her face to look at Kaneki who has a small smile on his face. She stands up and without even offering to help him, she walks off the stage in a huff and sits next to Yoriko.

Kaneki stands up on his own and looks towards the shocked audience and says with a little chuckle, "I think I might need to get some sleep."

After he says this there is a small laugh from the crowd, followed by another and then another until everyone is laughing causing Touka's face to turn red again.

"You might be embarrassed Kirishima but I doubt anyone will say anything about it afterwards because of the circumstance." The headteacher says leaning forward to look at her.

Touka smiles and replies, "I guess you're right. No you are absolutely right, I have something I need to say."

Touka stands up and runs back onto the stage where she grabs Kaneki's shoulder pulling him to face her.

"Touka?" Kaneki questions.

Without giving any time for second thoughts Touka blurts out the words, "Will you marry me!"

The audience quickly goes from laughter to gasping at the words as Kaneki looks at Touka deep in the eyes.

There is a long several seconds of silence after the gasp so Touka asks again, "So will you marry me?"

Kaneki realises she's actually being serious and looks down with a smile on his face as he replies saying, "Yes."

The audience yet again become shocked but also begin applauding and cheering.

Kaneki walks out of the school and heads back to his place to get some sleep whilst Touka and Yoriko both return back to class.

"You really just proposed to someone that you wasn't even going out with?" Mayuhara asks as she stands at Touka's desk along with everyone else.

Touka lets out a sigh and replies, "Yes I did, this made me realise that I could of lost him forever and I just don't want to ever lose him again although I feel Tsukiyama won't be happy about this."

"Tsukiyama?" A female classmate questions.

"Oh I didn't mean to say that out loud but I guess I'll tell. He is another Ghoul that wants to eat Kaneki whilst Kaneki eats another Ghouls girlfriend who is a human." Touka says.

"What a strange world you live in Kirishima." Mayuhara says smiling. "Don't worry though I won't change my thoughts on you or Kosaka, you did save me after all."

"Yeah I won't think any differently of you two either." A male classmate says.

Most of her classmates say the same thing as well but a few standing further back don't say this.

"How could you not think differently of them? Before now they ate human beings, just because they were nice doesn't change this fact." One of these classmates says.

Although the words cause everyone else to glare daggers at them which sends shivers down their spines so they shut up.

Two weeks later Touka, Yoriko and Kaneki all sit in the Chateau moving their things is.

"I can't believe we have to travel from the first to the twentieth ward to get to school." Touka complains.

"Oh come on Touka it's not that far." Yoriko says as she pats Touka hardly on the back.

"Well I guess we should get unpacked." Kaneki suggests.

The other two nod and head to their bedrooms. Touka and Kaneki both head to the same bedroom as requested and begin unpacking.

"Was it really a good idea to share a room?" Touka asks.

"Well we are engaged and it was your idea." Kaneki replies.

"I know, I'm just thinking... What if you snore." Touka says as seriously as she can.

Kaneki's face looks blank and his mouth opens but no words come out. This reaction causes Touka to laugh when there is a knock at the door and a voice from the other side.

"Do you mind if we come in?" An unknown voice asks.

Kaneki and Touka look at each other before Kaneki says, "Sure come in."

The door opens revealing the Quinx squad all standing there in different poses.

"What? You trying to impress us?" Kaneki says jokingly.

Shirazu can't help but laugh as he breaks his pose and stands straight.

"It's nice to see you again Kaneki." Saiko says standing at the front of them all.

"It's nice to see you all again as well." Kaneki says.

"It's nice to see you as well miss Kirishima." Saiko says.

Touka blushes and looks down as she says, "Its good to see you all again too."

"What's up Kirishima?" Urie asks standing behind Saiko.

"Is it because they called you miss? Because if so you technically are until the wedding." Kaneki says.

"I know I just think it would be better to start now because the wedding is in five days." Touka says.

"You two are getting married?" Shirazu asks smirking.

"Well yes." Kaneki replies.

"Awh that's so cute, congratulations you guys." Saiko says.

As she does there is phone call and immediately after its answered the sound of footsteps getting closer can be heard until Yoriko is in view.

"There is an attack on the Ghoul prison!" Yoriko shouts.

Kaneki and Touka look at each other again and both say, "Aogiri... Ayato!"


	12. Chapter 11 - Aogiri's Last Mistake

The red cloaked members falls from above and land at different areas located in the prison; some land on the bridges connecting floors to the terminal and and some land on the ground floor.

"Damn damn, that landing didn't go so well." A blonde haired Ghoul says as he stands up straight and stretches.

"Are you alright boss?" Gagi asks.

"I'm fine you idiot lets just get to the cells." Naki replies pointing to the middle. "We need to free Ayato."

"Yes boss." Guge says.

"Lets go." Naki says as he walks slowly and activates his Kagune to kill guards heading towards him.

Noro looks around and walks slowly towards the cell control room to unlock secured cells. He walks in and just the appearance of him alone sends shivers down guards backs and cause them to run off because of his well known regenerative abilities. He walks into the control room with little trouble and activates his Kagune where he proceeds to smash to console to bits causing a siren to ring throughout the facility. Cells begin to raise from the ground in containment areas and Ghouls start piling out of them. Other cell types all become unlocked and the most dangerous contained Ghouls have started to walk free. Noro looks around the room and notices as set of screens focusing just on one room that had a Ghoul chained up by the arms and legs, he becomes curious and walks up to them and the sight he sees causes him to do something even he was shocked at.

"Eto!" Noro utters in a deep mellow tone.

He looks at the containment area and turns turns around before running out of the room and towards the room.

Meanwhile in the fourth ward.

"God Kaneki you need to learn to drive." Touka says panting as they all run towards the thirteenth ward.

"I'll learn, I promise. Won't that be something though, me, a Ghoul learning to drive." Kaneki says smiling.

"Shut up you idiot." Touka says.

"Those two are really suited together and I've known them for less that a day." Shirazu says running a little behind Touka and Kaneki.

"You've got that right." Yoriko says.

Saiko who is trailing further behind that everyone shouts while panting, "Hey guys... wait... for me!"

"Yonebayashi are you alright?" Urie asks.

"I'm fine, just a little tired." Saiko replies.

"Oh god, Here." Shirazu stops and turns around before grabbing Saiko and putting her on his back.

"Wh... What?" Saiko questions.

"We need to be quick, there is an attack at the Ghoul prison." Shirazu says as he begins running with Saiko clinging to his back.

The sight causes everyone to begin laughing as they all head towards Cochlea not even wearing battle clothing.

Back at cochlea Noro finally approaches the room where Eto is being held and the security here doesn't flinch at the sight of him. He activates his Kagune and prepares for a fight but when they all rush him they didn't realize his real strength and he cuts them all down with no trouble. He walks forward leaving the guards to bleed to death and he walks into the room that contains Eto whom he thought was killed. Eto hangs there chained by the arms and legs wearing cochlea prison garments, Noro walks up to her and smashes the chains with his Kagune causing Eto to collapse to the floor waking her up from an unconscious state.

She looks up to Noro and when she sees his mask panics asking, "Who are you?"

Naki walks into a corridor where he spots a fight between a familiar dark haired male taking place.

"Don't you worry Ayato, Naki is here to save you." Naki says in a high voice.

Naki rushes towards the guards and impales them from behind and watches as they drop to the floor

"What's happening Naki?" Ayato asks.

"What do you think? We're breaking you and every other Ghoul out of here." Naki says. "We should hurry because no investigators are currently here."

"We finally arrived." Mutsuki says gasping for air.

"Only bad memories happen here." Kaneki says.

"Oh my, yes you were here for seven months weren't you?" Saiko says as she is put down by Shirazu.

Kaneki nods and says, "Yes so lets try get in and out as quickly as possible. Touka, Yoriko you stay in the main area whilst me and the Quinx go and check out the other areas."

They all nods and Kaneki jumps down and walks into the top of the terminal before heading down as quickly as he can. They all eventually reach the bottom which is covered in red cloak wearing Aogiri members along with escaped Ghouls.

"Lets clear this area out first." Urie says.

Kaneki nods in agreement and activates his Kagune.

"Wait do any of you actually know how to use your Kagune effectively?" Kaneki asks .

"Ah well you see..." Shirazu says.

"Great, right go and pick up those Quinques and use them for now. I will train you another time." Kaneki says shaking his head.

The Quinx nod and run to grab some fallen guards Quinques. Touka and Yoriko both activate their Kagune and the appearance of both Kaneki's and Yoriko's shocks everyone who can see it.

"They both have the same Kagune, and they're both one eyed Ghouls." An Aogiri members says. "They must be Kanou's experiments."

Kaneki cracks his knuckle and allows his Kagune to fly all over the place after hearing those words. His Kagune smashes the bones of several Ghouls and penetrates the bodies of others causing the number of Ghouls in the main area to decrease to a very small number.

"What is he? A monster?" Mutsuki questions looking at Kaneki who is not thinking about his actions.

"He's not a monster, he just didn't like the words spoken by that guy." Touka says.

"Still if this is how he fight without thinking, I wouldn't like to see him when he can fight." Mutsuki says.

Kaneki finally finishes killing the weaker red cloaked Ghols and lower ranked escaped Ghouls in the main area.

"Lets go and see your brother Touka, he might want to kill me now." Kaneki says roughly.

"Who are you?" Eto asks as she backs up.

Noro doesn't speak he just stands there staring at the frightened Eto. She looks towards the door and sees the opening so tries to run for it but is grabbed by Noro.

"Please I don't want to die!" Eto cries.


	13. Chapter 12 - Eto?

The scream reaches an insane intensity and can even be heard from the main area of Cochlea.

"What was that?" Saiko asks turning her head back.

"I... don't know but it didn't sound good, we will investigate this first. Urie, Touka and Yoriko stay here, the rest come with me." Kaneki says.

They all nod and Kaneki dashes off with Mutsuki, Saiko and Shirazu into the deeper levels of Cochlea. They approach the source of the screaming that has not stopped since it started and Kaneki peeks into the room and sees a sight he never expected.

"Eto?" Kaneki says.

The other three walk into the room behind Kaneki and Noro twists his head inhumanly to face them.

Kaneki's eyes widen and says, "It's you. Everyone stay back, this isn't a fight we can win. I'll hold him off and you have to grab the green haired woman, I want to know how and why she is alive."

"Okay, lets do it." Shirazu says.

Kaneki activates his Kagune and the sight causes Eto to scream again.

"You're a Ghoul?!" Eto panics.

Noro lets out an audible gasp and looks at Eto.

"You've really forgotten us?" Noro says roughly.

"Wha... What do you mean? I never even knew you." Eto says cowering on the floor.

Noro doesn't speak again he just activates his Kagune and looks at Kaneki.

"You're a Ghoul too?!" Eto questions.

That confirms both Kaneki's and Noro's suspicious... Eto has lost her memories. Both Kaneki and Noro clash Kagune and Kaneki draws Noro away from Eto allowing the Quinx to grab her. Shirazu being the strongest picks up yet another female and begins running out the room.

"Kaneki I've got her!" Shirazu shouts.

"Go I'll catch up." Kaneki says panting due to Noro's heavy attacks.

"Got you. I'll go back to the main area." Shirazu shouts.

The two Quinx members begin running away catching the attention of Noro but Kaneki doesn't let him pass finally getting two of his Kagune into his stomach where he proceeds to rip his body in half. Noro's body splits in two pieces but instantly after there is what seems like ropes of blood connecting his body back together.

"I've dealt with three of Aogiri, I'm sure I can deal with you too." Kaneki says breaking heavily.

Kaneki quickly acts by swinging his Kagune through the blood ropes causing Noro's body to split. Kaneki then uses his Kagune to smash the lower half of his body which is about ten feet from the top of his body. Kaneki then smashes Noro's skull over and over with his Kagune causing his mask to come off and reveal a face underneath it that had started to mummify.

"What the hell." Kaneki questions.

"Th...this isn't over eyepatch." Noro speaks his final words from his destroyed skull before keeling over and taking his last breath.

"No... This... Is... Over." Kaneki gasps for air before slowly turning around and walking out of the secured room.

"Touka? What are you doing here?" Ayato says as Touka turns a corner to spot her brother, Naki and the white suits.

"I'm here to kill you." Touka says coldly.

"No that won't happen, instead I will kill that son of a bitch that got me locked up in here but if I need to, then I'll eat your wings again." Ayato says stepping forward.

Yoriko, Urie and Mutsuki all arrive shortly after he says this and are shocked at the resemblance.

"You brought little friends who also want to die? That's cute." Ayato sniggers.

"Shut up!" Touka screams as her wings flair out on either side of her body.

She fires RC cells at Ayato but he dodges and orders Naki to attack the others which he does without question. Ayato versus Touka, Urie and Mutsuki vs Gagi and Guge, Yoriko versus Naki.

They all manage to hold their own, all except for Touka who is fighting someone filled with hatred and anger making him stronger. Both the Ukaku users were clashed until Ayato though of something despicable... he turns his attention to Yoriko who is preoccupied with Naki and fires for a full five seconds causing her to be hit by several RC cell shards. Yoriko struggles to stand up straight when someone grabs her from around the corner and sits her against the wall.

"You... You son of a bitch!" Ayato screams changing his focus to Kaneki who has already ended it before it begins.

Kaneki uses his Kagune to move his allies out of harms way before he proceeds to kill Naki, Guge and Gagi.

"Now you... You remember what I said if you ever hurt Touka again?" Kaneki asks.

Ayato's eyes widen at how easily Kaneki just killed three powerful Ghoul.

"You really are an SSS rated Ghoul aren't you." Ayato questions with an obvious sense of dread in his voice.

"Yes I am and lets end this quickly because I've got Shirazu carrying Eto in the main hall." Kaneki says.

Both Touka's and Ayato's eyes widen but before either can question it, Ayato is in two pieces. Everyone there opens their eyes wide as Ayato stuggles to move missing his lower body. Ayato coughs up blood which also pours out from both parts of his body.

"Lets go everyone." Kaneki says clenching his fists and avoiding eye contact with the obvious tears in his eyes.

"I just killed Touka's only family." Kaneki thinks to himself.

Three days later.

"First jumping straight from rank three investigator to first class investigator we have Ken Kaneki who killed the remaining strongest people of Aogiri. Second we have both Yoriko Kosaka and Touka Kirishima being promoted from rank three to rank one. And finally we have the rest of the Quinx that are going to be promoted to rank two. Congratulations everyone, you have been here less than a week and already managed things that every other investigator struggles with." The chief of the CCG says.

They all bow and the party starts but Kaneki can't get Eto out of his head so he goes and asks someone he can trust.

"Arima, can you tell me what was happening to Eto?" Kaneki asks.

Arima looks taken aback by the words but replies saying, "Eto has become an amnesiac and has lost all of her Ghoul abilities as it seems she was a half Ghoul but not an artificial one like you. So Eto still has a Kagune sac but can not produce a Kagune and can now eat human food thanks to one of her parents being female."

"I know for a fact it was her mother who was human because I know her father and he has already told me that he doesn't plan to become a legal Ghoul..." Kaneki says causing Arima to give him a stare and a smile.

"You know what must be done then..." Arima says.


	14. Chapter 13 - A Wedding And A Death

Kaneki ties his tie standing in front of a mirror in Hide's room and before turning to Hide himself.

"How do I look?" Kaneki asks.

Hide smiles and puts his thumb up before replying, "You look great man. To be honest I was kind of surprised when you called and asked me to be your best man. I haven't heard from you for a while."

Kaneki looks down and says, "I'm sorry, I just didn't think you would accept me after you found out I was a Ghoul."

Hide walks up to Kaneki and pats him hardly on the back.

"I already knew, I knew since that fight with Nishiki." Hide says smiling.

Kaneki looks up with a shocked face.

"You knew?" Kaneki questions.

"I did." Hide answers. "And it never made me think of you any differently."

"Well I appreciate it Hide, I really mean that." Kaneki says.

"Well lets stop talking about this, we should get to the Ceremony before Touka does." Hide says.

"Lets go then." Kaneki says with a smile.

"Why did you really ask me to be one of your bridesmaids? You did destroy my face a few months back didn't you?" Mayuhara says sitting on Touka and Kaneki's bed in the Chateau.

"Well I... I feel bad for doing that and the reason I asked you is because you can actually be a nice person." Touka says.

"Ah well thank you Kirishima." Mayuhara says.

"You had a fight with her Touka?" Saiko asks walking into the room wearing a bridesmaid dress.

"It was a long time ago but yes." Touka replies.

"Okay don't worry I won't pry but can I also ask why you asked me to be a bridesmaid? We've only known each other for five days." Saiko asks.

"I'll be honest, I don't have that many friends and we're room mates so I thought you should be one." Touka replies.

"Well I appreciate it Touka, thank you." Saiko says.

"You're welcome." Touka says.

As Touka says this, the doorbell goes and a few moments later Yoriko walks in with a familiar face to Touka.

"Big sister, today is your big day." Hinami says.

"That it is Hinami." Touka says. "You should introduce yourself whilst I go for a wash, don't forget the most important part."

Hinami nods as Touka stands up and walks out of the room.

Everyone else turns to look at Hinami which causes her to panic a little before she finally speaks.

"Hello, my name is Hinami Fueguchi and I'm a Ghoul who will be becoming a legal Ghoul when the registry office opens in four days." Hinami says.

"You're another Ghoul?" Mayuhara questions.

"Yes." Hinami answers.

"Wait I remember you from when you used to live with Touka. You're not actually sisters are you?" Yoriko asks.

Hinami shakes her head with a smile on her face.

"Well then, lets finish getting ready then." Saiko says.

Everyone else agrees and starts preparing themselves.

Kaneki arrives at the ceremony and walks up to end of the Aisle with Hide who sits in a seat at the very front. The Seats are half filled and Kaneki becomes very Anxious as the time closes in. Several CCG members are sat down along with some people from University that Kaneki knows. There is also Touka's classmates and people from Anteiku including; Nishiki, Koma, Irimi and Roma. The time creeps ever closer when the door opens to reveal some unexpected guests. Kaneki looks and his eyes widen to see his Aunt, uncle and cousin. He blinks rapidly to make sure he isn't imagining things but when he finally concludes that they are there he speaks up.

"What are you doing here?" He asks coldly.

"We're your family, even if we didn't like you we would still like to support our family." His aunt replies.

"Yes Kaneki now stop being an arrogant little child and appreciate the fact that we are here." His uncle says.

"But how did you even know that I was getting married, when the wedding was?" Kaneki asks still in a cold tone.

"It's simple, it was announced on TV that you would be working for the CCG so when we found out we just had to prove we were family and they told us." His aunt replies.

"Tch, whatever just sit down and don't you dare think about coming to the party, after everything you did to me and my mother." Kaneki says coldly.

"Arrogant child." His uncle mutters under his breath as they all take a seat in the middle.

Hide walks up to Kaneki and whispers into his ear, "Are you okay buddy? Everyone looks a little shocked at that."

Kaneki turns to Hide and says as calmly as he can, "Don't worry I'm fine, I just wish they weren't here. I haven't heard from them for years but they think they can come to my wedding."

"Don't worry Kaneki, I'll get someone to sort it out so that they can't access the party." Hide says patting Kaneki on the shoulder.

Kaneki nods and Hide returns to his seat and five minutes before Touka arrives, all the seats are filled with either; Quinx, Ghouls or humans.

Touka and the four bridesmaids all sit in the limousine that Kaneki had prepared for the day and they approach ever closer to the ceremony. Five minutes later they pull up outside and Touka steps out wearing a lovely white dress with a golden headpiece going over crown. Stood outside is Yomo who will be walking her down the aisle but before they even enter, the bridesmaids all go in first. Yoriko, Mayuhara, Saiko and Hinami all line up next to Hide and wait for the start of the wedding. A moment later silence fills the air before being filled with a soothing song, not the usual wedding song but something still sweet. Touka walks in through the main door with her arm wrapped around Yomo's and all eyes fall on them as they walk down the Aisle. After a slow walk up to the alter Touka releases Yomo's arm and he sits down on the front row of seats as Kaneki and Touka look at each other.

"We gather here today to unite these two people in marriage. Their decision the marry has not been entered into lightly and today they publicly declare their private devotion to each other. The essence of this commitment is the acceptance of each other in entirety, as love, companion and friend. A good and balanced relationship is one in which neither person is overpowered nor absorbed by the other, one in which neither person is possessive of the other, one in which both give their love freely and without jealously. Marriage, ideally, is a sharing of responsibilities, hopes and dreams. It takes a special effort to grow together, survive hard times and be loving and unselfish." The priest says. "Do you both pledge to share your lives openly with one another and to speak the truth in love? Do you promise to honour and tenderly care for one another, cherish and encourage each other, stand together, through sorrows and joys, hardships and triumphs for all the days of your lives?"

"We do." Kaneki and Touka say.

"Do you pledge to share your love and the joys of your marriage with all those around you, so that they may learn from your love and be encouraged to grow in their own lives?" The priest says.

"We do." Kaneki and Touka say.

Hide walks up and passes both Kaneki and Touka a ring before returning to his spot next to the bridesmaids.

"May these rings be blesses as symbol of your union. As often as either of you look upon these rings, may you not only be reminded of this moment, but also of the vows you have made and the strength of your commitment to each other. Kaneki, please repeat after me... I Kaneki, promise to love and support you Touka and live each day with kindness, understanding, truth, humour and passion. With this ring I thee wed." The priest says.

Kaneki takes Touka's hand and says, "I Kaneki, promise to love and support you Touka and live each day with kindness, understanding, truth, humour and passion. With this ring I thee wed." After he recites the vows he places the ring on Touka's left ring finger before letting go of her hand.

"Touka, please repeat after me... I Touka, promise to love and support you Kaneki and live each day with kindness, understanding, truth, humour and passion. With this ring I thee wed."

Touka takes Kaneki's hand and says, "I Touka, promise to love and support you Kaneki and live each day with kindness, understanding, truth, humour and passion. With this ring I thee wed." Doing the same as Kaneki did to her, she places the ring on his left ring finger.

"Go now in peace and live in love, sharing the most precious gifts you have the gifts of your lives untied, and may your days be long on this Earth. I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest says.

Kaneki and Touka lean in and just like that day on the school stage, place their lips together which is followed by a roar of applauds.

Kaneki walks into the party room with Touka and take their seats at the head table before anyone else. Shortly after taking their seat Hide walks in the room looking serious.

"Kaneki we have a problem, your family is going berserk at the fact that they can't come in." Hide says.

Kaneki sighs and looks at Hide before saying, "Just let them in, I don't want them ruining our big day."

Hide nods and quickly walks back out the room so that the arguing outside will stop. Another ten minutes pass before people start filling the party hall, and as soon as Kaneki's family enter they walk up to him looking angry.

"How dare you try and stop us coming in!" His uncle shouts.

Kaneki wants to fill the room with anger but for the sake of everyone there he remains calm and just says, "I let you in so please just go and enjoy yourselves."

"You three get away from there!" Urie shouts over after noticing the hassle that Kaneki is receiving.

Kaneki's uncle lets out a little grunt before leading the other two away from Kaneki.

"You two alright?" Urie shouts over.

"Yeah we're fine." Kaneki says.

"Well why are you crying then?" Touka asks.

Kaneki doesn't realise that tears are dripping from his eyes until Touka says it.

Kaneki tries to gulp but his throat blocks up and he says, "I must of subconsciously of remembered how my aunt drove my mother to death, how my cousin bullied me when I used to live there and how my uncle used to beat me."

The loud crowd then goes silent and everyone turns their faces to Kaneki's family. Everyone has a disgusted face on them when there is movement near them. Urie, Shirazu and Yoriko had all made their way over and grab their wrists before pulling them towards the door. Nobody blames the three for their actions as they throw Kaneki's aunt, uncle and cousin out of the room.

"Are you going to be okay Kaneki?" Touka asks concerned.

Kaneki nods and says with a smile, "Now lets get the party started."

As Kaneki says this the door rips from its hinges and flies across the room before smashing into a wall on the other side, luckily no one was injured but the sight of the person that appears in the doorway manages to shock Kaneki to his core.

"H... How... How are you alive?" Kaneki asks panting heavily.

"Oh how stupid of you Kaneki, how stupid indeed if you though I was going to be dead so easily." The female says. "I mean the container was a hard place to live but after cannibalising over two hundred Ghoul I feel fresher than I ever did before your operation."

"Is... Is that who I think it is Kaneki?" Touka asks shocked.

"Yes, that is Rize or everyone else might know her as the Ghoul who was crushed by the pipes when she was attacking me." Kaneki replies.

Gasps fill the air in the party room and everyone including the CCG starts backing up.

"Now then Kaneki, let me finish what I started!" Rize shouts stepping forward as she activates her Kagune which looks exactly like Kaneki's and Yoriko's.

"Everyone get back now!" Kaneki orders jumping out of his seat and landing in front of Rize.

"You think you can win?" Rize asks laughing.

"I do." Kaneki answers coldly.

"Fine." Rize says swinging her Kagune towards Touka.

Time slows down for Kaneki and he activates his Kagune which he moves in front of Rize's and grabs it. Touka gulps and quickly gets out of her seat and moves towards the crowd that has gathered near the back wall.

"I'll end this quickly for you all." Rize says.

"Why are you like this? You helped me when I was being tortured." Kaneki says.

"That's because you were the one being tortured instead of me. I felt like I at least owed you something." Rize says.

"You bitch!" Touka shouts from the crowd causing Rize to turn her head.

Rize attempts to dash towards Touka again but Kaneki grabs her by the legs and raises her into the air then pierces Rize's stomach with his Kagune which causes her to cough up blood.

"I've had enough of this!" Rize shouts as her body begins to change.

Kaneki's eyes widen as he realises she is turning into a Kakuja and he swings her around and smashes her into a wall crushing her nose. Rize stands back up all dazes and looks at Kaneki with a Kagune looking thing covering the left side of her face, her arms turn into a solid clump of matter with a humongous Kakuja tail at the back of her.

"You're a Kakuja? Well after eating two hundred Ghouls I'm not surprised but I assume this isn't the final form." Kaneki says.

"You're right." Rize says coldly before pushing herself forward with her Kagune and moving her arms in front of her. Kaneki dodges it and moves round the back of her where she stabs Kaneki with her Kakuja tail. Kaneki uses his Kagune to push himself off of her body leaving a gaping hole in his stomach and suit. The Quinx and two Ghoul go to step forward into the fight but Kaneki stops them telling them that it is his fight. Kaneki wipes his mouth before something begins crawling up his neck and around his face. He enters his Kakuja form but instead of his Centipede form he enters a new form with a new Plague doctor looking mask, around the back of his body was four massive tails with spikes running around them, they also had the appearance of a rough leather. Everyone looks in awe as Kaneki raises them into the air and brings them down on a shocked Rize. Rize doesn't even try to move as she is too shocked allowing Kaneki to destroy her body without much effort. Kaneki does the same attack over and over even though Rize doesn't even move and he only stops when Touka slowly steps forward and hugs him making him realise something. He almost immediately snaps out of his Kakuja form but through excessive stress he collapses on the floor.

"KANEKI!" Touka cries as he doesn't get up.

"Don't worry Touka, he's just unconscious. I don't think anyone could stay conscious using that form of power but I think we need to talk about this new form of his." Marude says stepping out the crowd.

Another few hours later.

"We believe that this new form of Kaneki is formed from stress and causes fear to run through the victim causing their motor function to falter." Marude says sitting in a conference room.

"Then it's clear then, we need to make a new grade, one that says a Ghoul cannot be defeated with current knowledge. We need to bring this up at the next CCG worldwide meeting." Arima says.

"No need, if we create this new form and give enough evidence on why we chose this then they have to accept it because Ghouls originated in Japan." Yoshitoki says.

"Right then, as of now Ken Kaneki is the first SSSS rated Ghoul." Marude states.

"Lets be glad we have him on our side." Arima says. "Because I don't even think I could win him."


	15. Chapter 14 - Fight Of The Illegal World

News stations appear with an emergency announcement throughout the city.

"Emergency Broadcast! The Ghoul registry office is now opened, we now go live to Karima Sasukama at the scene." The anchor says.

The screen switches to a reporter stood in front of CCG with a queue full of Ghouls.

"Yes Misa I am currently stood in front of the head CCG building with a queue that is about a kilometer long. With me here though I have a guest that is willing to give us an interview, it is possible that you may remember him from the saviour of the school from a few months back." The reporter says before the cameras turn right bringing Kaneki into the frame.

"Hello everyone my name is Ken Kaneki, I'm a First Class Investigator working for the CCG although you probably recognise me from the school attack and the person who stopped it." Kaneki says.

"So Kaneki San what will people do if the Ghouls are at school because I understand there are Ghouls that attend school or at least used to such as yourself." The reporter asks.

"Let me correct you, I only turned into a Ghoul during my first year of college, my wife has attended school for a while and her friend was turned into a Ghoul a few months ago. But to answer your question, the registry office will be open for a month." Kaneki replies.

The reporter looks puzzled and looks at Kaneki before asking, "What do you mean turned into a Ghoul?"

"Its simple, I was that male who was with the female who was crushed by pipes, her organs were put into me making me a half Ghoul." Kaneki replies.

"I see, sorry about asking your personal information and thank you for telling us how long the registry office will be open, now can you tell us what will happen if Ghouls are late for registering or don't register at all?" The reporter questions.

"Well if they are late registering then they won't be punished, example being a baby is born or something like that, on the other hand if they don't register then they will be classed as an illegal Ghoul and will be exterminated on sight." Kaneki answers.

"I see, well thank you for your time today Kaneki I highly appreciate it, have a good day." The reporter says.

"Thank you, and you too." Kaneki says before turning towards to the building and walking forward.

Meanwhile at School people are still talking about Touka's wedding.

"Your husband is actually terrifying, I know to never get on the wrong side of you." A male classmate says. "But I do appreciate the invite, I wasn't expecting it really."

"Me neither, what made you invite us? It's not like we really talk in class." A female classmate asks.

Touka smiles and replies, "It's simple, I want us to all become friends and I thought that this would be a good way to start it."

The students eyes wide and another male speaks up, "You mean, the silent broody Touka Kirishima we all know has gone away?"

Touka nods.

"I guess it's true, people can change with the right person." Mayuhara says sitting in her chair facing the class.

"Oh Touka isn't the registry office open today in the first ward?" Yoriko asks.

"Oh you're right, lets hope there's no trouble otherwise leather Kagune will have to deal with them." Touka says.

"Please... Don't bring that freaky Plague Doctor look up again, it sends chills down my spine." Yoriko says before letting out a little laugh.

"Yeah it freaked me out too, when I found out he was a Kakuja all those months back, it sent shivers down my spine." Touka says.

"Say you two, could you explain these different things? Kagune and Kakuja, I still don't completely understand." A female classmate asks.

About half the class all begins agreeing saying they don't understand so Touka nods and walks up to the board and writes five things; RC Cells, Kakuhou, Kakugan, Kagune and Kakuja.

Touka points to RC Cells and begins to speak, "So RC cells stands for Red Child Cells and they make up the human and Ghoul bloodstream, it's what powers a Kagune and a large intake can cause a Kakuja, Ghouls needs these to live hence we used to eat humans. Ghouls can have on one of four RC types or a mixture of some, the four types are called from highest to lowest in the body; Ukaku which is like wings which fire solid RC cells and the Kakuhou is just above the shoulder blade, Koukaku is a solid Kagune and the Kakuhou is just below the shoulder blade, Rinkaku is red tentacles and they can range anywhere from one to eight and the Kakuhou is around the waist, finally is Bikaku which is like a tail and the Kakuhou is at the very bottom of the back."

Touka lowers her hand to Kakuhou and says, "A Kakuhou is in its simplest form, a Ghoul organ where the Kagune comes out of. Recently we have found out that if one is implanted in a human, it will turn the human into a half Ghoul just like Kaneki and Yoriko, although if it is coated in Quinque steel it will create a Quinx which is a half Ghoul that can eat human food."

Touka lowers her hand again to Kakugan and says, "Kakugan is our Ghoul eyes, both Ghouls and Quinx have them. Full Ghouls have two but half Ghouls and Quinx only have one. It is activated when hungry or you activate your Kagune."

Touka yet again lowers her hand to Kagune and says, "A Kagune is a Ghoul's weapon and as said earlier there are four different types although they can be combined to make Chimera Kagune. The higher your imagination the more creative your Kagune will be although it will usually stick to the main style."

For the last time Touka lowers her hand and points to Kakuja as she says, "A Kakuja is a result of mass RC Cell intake, either from eating Ghouls which contain can contain thousands of RC Cells which is a taboo even in out world or it can happen if you binge eat humans which only contain a few hundred RC cells. A Kakuja is a mutation and I don't know very much about them but the few things I know include the following. There is two kinds of Kakuja, a Half Kakuja also known as an incomplete Kakuja and a Full Kakuja. A Half Kakuja can't usually control their actions and don't remember going into their Kakuja. A Full Kakuja can control going into it and can control themselves better than a Half Kakuja, this still doesn't mean they have full control. The other thing I know is that the higher the imagination, the more creative your Kakuja is. You've actually seen two of Kaneki's now, the Centipede which was like that from his torture and his plague doctor one which I have no idea how that came to be."

Touka moves her hand down and looks at the class who all looks in awe at Touka's 'Brief' explanation.

"Well then, that was interesting. You should actually write a book explaining it all Kirishima." A male classmate says.

The class starts agreeing yet again and Touka become a little flustered.

"Well we should get ready for the next lesson, don't you think?" Touka says with red cheeks.

"Yeah, lets get ready." Yoriko says almost laughing at Touka.

One Month Later.

"The time for Ghouls to register has now passed although Ghouls that have not yet registered and plan to, will not be killed if they give a reasonable reason of why they haven't already registered..." The news Anchor says on the late night news before the TV is shut off by Kaneki.

Kaneki turns his face to Touka who already turned her face to look at him.

"Your hair is beginning to turn black again, it's not much but you have a bit of black on the top." Touka says smiling.

Kaneki looks at her with a smile of his face which causes Touka to smile too.

"I love you Touka." Kaneki says.

"I love you too." Touka says back. "I'm finally happy."

"Me too." Kaneki says as they both lean in for a kiss...


	16. Chapter 15 - You're Pregnant?

Ten Days Later.

Touka stands in the bathroom holding the test and there is a plus sign on it.

"This can't be a good thing." Touka thinks to herself.

"Kaneki you son of a bitch!" Touka shouts storming out of the bathroom towards hers and Kaneki's.

She approaches it and walks in not seeming happy which causes the others to wonder what is going on.

"Kaneki! Look at this!" Touka says passing him the pregnancy test.

He looks at her puzzled before looking at the pregnancy test, when he realises that it is positive he looks at Touka and his mouth slowly drops open.

"Does this..." Kaneki tries to say.

Touka who seemed angry turns her face into one that is overjoyed and says loudly, "Yes it means I'm pregnant."

Kaneki smiles and Touka does it back before they go to each other and hug.

"I'm so happy." Kaneki says as a tear drips from his eye. "But won't this mean you will have to take maternity leave?"

Touka lets go of Kaneki and looks at him in the eyes, "Yes it does."

"Okay, well we need to tell someone as soon as possible." Kaneki says.

Touka nods in agreement before turning on her heals.

"This isn't going to be easy to hide so I think we should tell everyone to get them prepared for a baby coming into the Chateau." Touka says.

"With how loud you said it, I wouldn't be surprised if they all knew." Kaneki says with a little laugh.

With the same little laugh Touka says, "I wouldn't be surprised. Anyway we need to let someone know before I go to school."

"You're right, what are you going to do about school by the way? Are you going to let them know?" Kaneki asks.

"Well I guess they don't need to but there isn't any harm is there?" Touka replies.

"Well most girls would keep it a secret but if you want to then go ahead, I won't stop you." Kaneki says smiling. "Right you get ready for school and I'll tell someone when I go into work."

"Right but first lets tell everyone here." Touka says.

"Okay, I'll get everyone in the living room." Kaneki says. "But get ready for school before you do tell them because you know what Saiko is like."

"Well you're right, okay go on then." Touka says.

Kaneki nods and walks out the room and heads to everyone's room as Touka gets ready.

Fifteen minutes later everyone is sat in the living room with Touka and Kaneki stood in front of everyone.

"Everyone we need to say this because you will hate us if we didn't." Kaneki says.

"Yes, well lets just get it out there. I'm pregnant." Touka announces.

Everyone goes from a relaxed position on the sofa to all leaning forward with shocked faces.

A moment of silence passes before it is broken by Urie, "You... You guys are serious?"

Touka nods.

"Well then, congratulations." Urie says. "To be honest I was kind of expecting it to happen eventually but not this quick."

"Well thank you Urie." Touka says.

Everyone else is lost for words so instead of words, Saiko and Yoriko both leap up and hug Touka with smiles on their faces and then everyone is suddenly talkative.

"Congratulations you guys." Everyone apart from Urie says.

Touka smiles and Kaneki does shortly after to show their happiness.

Five Days Later.

Touka is sat in her desk at school wondering if she should let anyone know about her circumstances. Homeroom and English fly by as the thought floats around in her head when the bell for break rings.

"Right, I'll tell them." Touka says to herself.

She stands up slowly and walks to the front of the class causing a few heads to turn to face her.

"You got something to say Touka?" Mayuhara asks.

Touka nods.

"Wait you're telling them?" Yoriko questions in a shocked tone.

Touka nods again causing intrigue to take the better of someone.

"Everyone, I'll be taking a nine month leave of absence from the CCG for a simple reason." Touka says.

"Nine months? Wait..." Mayuhara seems to figure it out causing her to look at Touka shocked.

"I'm pregnant." Touka says shocking everyone in the class.

Gasps fill the air and Touka's cheeks turn rosy red from embarrassment. Shortly after the initial shock, the class quietens down and everyone looks at Touka who has realised what she has done.

The first to break the silence is Yoriko who still finds it hard to believe and she says, "Well Urie did complain about the noise."

Touka's face turns red again as everyone lets out an uncontrollable laugh.

Touka finally calms down enough to scold Yoriko by saying, "Jeez Yoriko no need to bring that up, has anyone ever said anything about you?"

Yoriko's face now turns red as she slowly shakes her head. With half the class laughing and the other half not understanding, Yoriko places her face with bright red cheeks on the desk in front of her.

Touka who feels bad for saying it walks over to Yoriko and strokes her hair and says, "Don't worry."

"I can't believe you're actually pregnant though Touka, it's gonna be lonely without you on missions." Yoriko says as she raises her head to look at Touka.

"Dummy, I'll still be at the Chateau." Touka says as she pulls Yoriko's face into her chest.

"I know that, I'm just being stupid." Yoriko says with a little chuckle.

Touka moves Yoriko's face away from her chest and asks, "Are you okay then?"

"I'm fine." Yoriko says with a smile.

Touka nods and looks up to see the class staring at them both.

"So I take you're not that far into your pregnancy if you're having nine months off." Mayuhara asks.

"No, only about two weeks." Touka replies.

"That's actually pretty cute and nobody can call you a name because you're actually married." Mayuhara says.

"Hey you're right, I forgot about that." Touka says.

Mayuhara lets out a little sigh and says with a smile, "You really are hopeless aren't you."

Touka nods and says, "I'm not good with names so Kaneki will have to decide."

Hearing this a female student speaks up, "How about the class brainstorms ideas for you?"

Touka looks intrigued and looks at the girl before saying, "You know what? That sounds like a good idea."

The girl smiles and some of Touka's classmates begin to think up some names.

A Few Hours Later At The Chateau.

Touka sits at her desk as everyone is off working a late job. Touka struggles to thing of something to do when suddenly it hits her, write the book.

"A book about the biology of Ghouls? This might be something that people would read with the new law in place." Touka says to herself. "Right then, it's decided I'll write a book about the biology of Ghouls and it will be called 'A Ghouls Biology'."


	17. Chapter 16 - Battle Of The 20th Ward

Two Days Later.

Kaneki walks down the street remembering his conversation with Arima a few days prior.

"Kaneki what is the name of that Ghoul you believe to be Eto's father?" Arima asks.

"His name is Yoshimura, he runs the coffee shop called 'Anteiku' in the 20th ward." Kaneki replies.

"Well there will be an investigation done on him, we will let you know whether he is legal or not and if it turns out he isn't, I want you to handle it." Arima says.

Kaneki nods and says, "I can do that sir."

Everyone eventually reaches Anteiku and slowly, Kaneki opens the front door which shocks everyone there.

"K... Kaneki?" Nishio questions. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for Yoshimura. He... isn't legal." Kaneki answers.

Everyone turns to look at Kaneki as he says this but Yoshimura just stands behind the counter looking as he always does.

"Kan..." Nishiki tries to speak again but Kaneki interrupts him.

"You will be losing your jobs today because of me but I can get you another, come to the first ward after this is done." Kaneki says as he points to the door.

Nishiki looks at Yoshimura and then everyone else before putting his head down a little and walking out of the store.

"Everyone else get out because this is going to get messy, I'll get you all a job too." Kaneki says looking at Koma, Irimi and Hoito.

The three look sad at what Kaneki changed into but they all follow his orders and head out the store as well which causes Yoshimura to change his face.

"You are all traitors." Yoshimura whispers to himself before he activates his Kakuja form which shocks Kaneki and the others.

"Another Owl?" Mutsuki gasps.

"It seems so." Kaneki says.

With Yoshimura's Kakuja almost smashing through the roof he decides to make and exit by smashing the area around his causing bricks to fall down and cause a dust cloud allowing him to get to the back as fast as his Kakuja will allow him.

"Cover the streets, I'll deal with him." Kaneki says.

The others nod as a reply and head out to the street. Kaneki cracks his index finger on his right hand and runs forward after Yoshimura who has already left the building.

Yoshimura rushes towards the exit of the alley where several illegal Ghouls see him and realise what is happening.

"Invesitgators!" One of the Ghouls says.

"Must be." Says another.

"Lets go let the others know." The first one says.

The other nods and rush away from a human they were sharing. As Kaneki exits the back of the store which is now smashed he sees the several Ghouls running away but decides to leave them and go after Yoshimura who is the bigger threat. Yoshimura moves as quickly as he can through the street when suddenly from around a corner, two red tentacles swing in front of Yoshimura causing him to lose speed and pull Yoriko from around the corner who is followed by the Quinx.

"I gave you somewhere to go when you first turned into a Ghoul and you do this to me? How ungrateful." Yoshimura grunts in a low tone through his Kakuja mask.

"Shut up!" Yoriko shouts as she brings her Kagune back closer to her body. "Touka would of helped me regardless."

Yoshimura doesn't speak again, instead he readies himself for an attack which comes quickly and hard. Saiko smashes her Kagune into Yoshimura's back, Urie rushes forward and pierces Yoshimura's stomach whilst the other three prepare for a full on assault.

Meanwhile as Kaneki runs through the street he notices a few dozen people lining up in the street which causes him to slow down and become surrounded from all sides. Dozens of Ghouls surround Kaneki, all wearing masks and casual clothing.

"Ghouls huh? Must be illegal if you want to attack an investigator." Kaneki says with a little laugh. "Well lets get this over with then."

The Ghouls activate their Kagune and all four types can be seen by Kaneki who has activated his Kagune as well. He is rushed on his right side but takes out what he is assuming to be the weaker members of the group, after he deals with them he is surprised by an attack from the back by a Rinkaku but instead of showing pain, he just showed a smile and laughed.

"Is that all you can do?" Kaneki says before piercing the Ghoul with two of his Kagune and ripping him in half.

The Ghoul lets out a horrific scream sending shivers down the others backs and it can even be heard by Yoriko and the Quinx who are fighting Yoshimura with all their strength.

"What the hell was that?" Shirazu questions looking puzzled.

"I don't know but what I do know is that I wouldn't like to be an illegal Ghoul with Kaneki here." Urie says.

"I second that." Saiko says as she pierces Yoshimura's leg pulling him into the air. "Now Urie do it!"

Urie rushes forward with his Kagune and pushes it through Yoshimura's chest causing him to splutter blood from his mouth. Yoshimura lets out a low tone grunt before he is dropped to the floor by the Saiko.

"D... Don't kill me... I n... I never hurt... Anyone." Yoshimura sputters blood with his face to the floor and his Kakuja disintegrating.

"Like we can believe that!" Shirazu says.

"Yo.. You sons of... sons of bitches." Yoshimura sputters. "Before I go then I'll take one of you!!"

Yoshimura gets up as quickly as he can before activating his Ukaku Kagune and firing it at Mutsuki who he realised was fighting the worst. The RC cells fly from his Kagune through the air and like in slow motion people watch as they pierce Mutsuki's body.

Urie looks from Mutsuki to Yoshimura and shouts, "You bastard!" As he shouts this he pushes off with his foot towards Yoshimura and pieces his neck with his Kagune.

Yoshimura sputters again and blood begins to leak from his neck as well as his chest and mouth.

"How did... You... Do it?" Yoshimura says roughly and in pain.

"We worked together to defeat the bad from the world." Urie says when he feels the weight on his Kagune increase as Yoshimura's body becomes lifeless and heavy.

"Muchan!" Saiko cries. "Don't you die, please not today!"

Urie retracts his Kagune causing Yoshimura's body to fall to the floor before he turns to look at the others. With Mutsuki in Saiko's arms, Urie notices her eyes become heavy and slowly close.

"Mutsuki no!" Urie shouts showing emotion in his voice.

Even with all the effort, Mutsuki's body just doesn't have a high enough RC count to regenerate the wounds to her body. Just before her eyes completely close a bloodied Kaneki can be seen rushing down the street, the sight of him causes Mutsuki to force her eyes open, although it just a sliver.

"Mutsuki!" Kaneki shouts as he finally arrives.

"K... A... N... E... K... I..." Mutsuki groans as the life leaves her body.

"Don't speak, just rest." Kaneki says.

Mutsuki smiles as she the last bit of light enters her eyes.

"No Muchan, don't die. Please don't die!" Saiko says crying into the lifeless Mutsuki's body.

"Mutsuki!" Shirazu, Urie and Yoriko all shout with tinges of sadness in each of their voices.

"I wasn't fast enough!" Kaneki shouts as he punches a wall with his full strength sending a crunching noise through the air along with small fragments of flesh. It heals almost immediately and he does it again and again, four, five, six time before he is stopped by Shirazu grabbing his hand.

"Kansan, don't blame yourself. We heard the sound of them Ghouls screaming in pain. We know you were preoccupied so you can't blame yourself." Shirazu says.

"There's no reason for myincompetence. I should of killed them faster and this wouldn't of happened." Kaneki says as a tear drips from his eye to the floor.

The sight causes tears to fill Shirazu's eyes which causes a chain reaction with everyone crying slowly at the death of one of their friends.

"We need to call headquarters." Urie says trying to hold any more tears he may have.

"Already have, after I killed them illegals." Kaneki says as another tear drips from his eye. "They'll be here shortly."

Forty Five Minutes Later.

"You guys did good taking out the owl, Mutsuki's death wasn't in vein." Amon says.

"That's right, Mutsuki was the hero of this battle." Urie says with everyone else nodding in agreement even though the Owl was almost dead anyway.

"Well I can see a promotion for you all, all except Kaneki who was dealing with an assault by illegal Ghouls." Amon says.

"Do we deserve one though, we let our friend and squad member die." Saiko says.

"I'm sure Mutsuki would want you to take it." Amon says.

After those words silence fills the air and Saiko replies only with a nod.

Five days later.

"These four members killed the ghoul who turned out to be another Owl with sheer determination after they saw their friend and squad member die in the line of duty, and for this I am happy to present them with promotion to First Class Investigator. Another four that have been here a short time but have proved themselves to be promoted as such but what less is expected from a Ghoul and the Quinx squad who have both been taught by the terrifyingly frightening Kaneki." Marude says.

The crowd waits a seconds before clapping to congratulate their promotions.

Although they still look sad, they all gratefully accept knowing that it would be what Mutsuki wanted.


	18. Chapter 17 - It's A Girl

"I would like to congratulate you all on graduating from high school this year. I am glad to have had you all attend Kiyomi high school. We've had our ups and downs this year along with a lot of changes but you all managed to get through your last year of high school and we hope that you continue to have a good time whatever you end up doing." The principal says. "Now we will sing the graduation song before you all leave here for the last time so please stands."

Everyone stands up and faces forward as music starts playing. A few moments pass and then everyone begins to sing the song for their graduation. After the song is sung and the final words are spoken, everyone begins to walk out of the hall and out the school.

"So what college are you going to Mayuhara?" Yoriko asks as they walk down the street.

"I'm not sure, I don't think I'm going to go because I've got a thing I want to do actually." Mayuhara replies.

"What's that then?" Touka asks curious.

"You may see me again shortly, read the newspaper and you might find it." Mayuhara replies.

"I might do that then." Touka says with a smile on her face.

"Well this is where I turn but we will have to go out somewhere on a day off." Mayuhara says.

"We will." Yoriko and Touka say back.

Mayuhara nods before turning and walking a different way than Touka and Yoriko.

"Well, school is finally over." Touka says.

"Yep." Yoriko says cheerfully. "Lets hope we live happily from here on out."

Seven months later at one thirty in the morning.

"Arghhh God hurry up!" Touka cries in pain.

"Okay, okay let me just go get the car started." Kaneki says.

"Just hurry up!" Touka says.

"Come on Touka lets go get you in the car, Saiko you grab the bag please, Urie make sure all the doors are locked and Shirazu let someone at the office know." Yoriko says as she supports Touka.

"Got it." They all say doing their assigned tasks.

"If I knew it was this bad, I wouldn't of done it." Touka says walking forward with Yoriko.

"Don't worry, you'll okay." Yoriko says as they approach the front door.

Touka and Yoriko walk out the door, followed by Saiko, Shirazu then Urie who locks the door behind him. Yoriko opens the back door and helps Touka in before getting in herself. With the car being seven seats there is plenty of room for all of them to get in. Saiko gets in followed by Urie and Shirazu who closes the door. With them all sat down, Kaneki puts the car into drive and accelerates up to speed, he drives towards the hospital at speeds exceeding the speed limit when a high pitched wailing can be heard from behind them.

"Shit." Kaneki says punching the steering wheel.

"Pull over!" A voice can be heard coming from a police car behind them.

Kaneki sighs and slows the car down until it stops completely on the side of the road.

The police officer gets out of his car and walks up to the drivers side window where he asks, "Do you know how fast you were going?"

Kaneki thinks for a moment before thinking of something, he turns to him and pulls out his badge where he proceeds to say, "CCG, emergency business with a Ghoul."

The police officer looks shocked and looks at Kaneki puzzled before asking, "What's the problem?"

"My wife is a Ghoul and she's going into labour." Kaneki replies.

Almost immediately after saying that, the police officer says, "Wait a second and I'll escort you so you don't get any more trouble."

"Thank you officer." Kaneki answers as the police officer walks quickly to his car and puts on the lights but not the siren.

The headlights flash telling Kaneki to drive forward so he does and the police car does behind him, they speed up to a high speed taking corners at speeds that seem to put the vehicles on two wheels. After what seems like forever they finally reach the hospital and park the car as quickly as they can. Kaneki gets out followed by everyone else when they Police officer walks over again.

"Thank you." Kaneki says doing a slight bow.

"Don't mention it, it was my pleasure." The police officer says. "Good luck to you all."

"Thank you." Kaneki says before turning to the accident and emergency area of the hospital ahead of everyone else.

He moves quickly to the reception and breathing heavily he says loudly, "A Ghoul has gone into labour."

As soon as he says this faces turn as Touka and the others all reach the desk as well. The receptionist quickly picks up her phone to call down help.

"Help will be with you in five minutes, please fill this in for me as the patient will need to stay in overnight." The receptionist says holding out a clipboard.

Kaneki nods and takes the clipboard filling in all the information before handing it back.

"Thank you sir." The receptionist says.

As soon as she says this a portable hospital bed is brought into the area and brought over to Touka.

"Lay down Touka." Yoriko says.

Touka nods and lays on the bed which is quickly moved out of the accident and emergency wing.

"Do you know if her water has broke." A doctor asks.

"Yes, it has." Kaneki replies.

"Alright then, she won't be long then." The doctor says.

The bed is wheeled into the labour ward and put in a room all on its own with the others all present.

"Say Touka, you never went for any scans did you?" Saiko asks.

Touka shakes her head before saying, "We wanted it to be a secret."

"I guess that's fair enough, not everyone does want to know." Saiko says.

As Saiko says this Touka feels an immense pain and lets out a ear piercing scream.

"Wait that kind of behaviour isn't normal, everyone apart from her birthing partner, leave the room now please." The doctor says.

They all give a nod and Urie pats Kaneki on the back bidding a farewell until its over.

"Right, lets take a look on the progress but the way you're acting I can see a caesarean section being necessary." The doctor says. "If that's the case we will need to give you a dose of RC suppressants to allow the flesh to be sliced open."

Touka gulps and looks at Kaneki.

"Don't worry, once they ware off, you will heal instantly. Look at me, I survived that incident that time." Kaneki says.

Touka lets out a sigh of relief and waits for the doctor to say something.

"Right it seems that we will be doing a caesarean section so let me just go get the RC suppressant." The doctor says

He walks out the room before returning two minutes later with a nurse who is carrying a sheet. The sheet is placed over the stomach to stop Touka from seeing the operation taking place.

"Are you ready?" The doctor asks.

Touka nods and after the doctor allows her a bit of breathing time, he injects her with a small dose of RC suppressant.

"Kaneki." Touka says holding out her hand.

"I'm right here." Kaneki says grabbing her hand.

"Don't leave." Touka says.

"I won't." Kaneki says.

After their little back and forth chat the doctor cuts the lower part of Touka's stomach with a scalpel which cuts as easily as any human. The stomach is now open and the baby can be seen so the doctor puts his hand in to help get it out. He helps Touka's baby to get its head out followed by its body. Shortly after the entire baby is out and is wrapped in a small blanket and handed to Kaneki. The nurse brings the doctor a tray that contains a suture set which the doctor picks up and slowly stitches up the place where the baby had been delivered.

After the doctor finishes he looks at both Kaneki and Touka before saying with a smile, "Congratulations, its a girl."

Touka smiles and so does Kaneki at the sight and news of their little baby girl.

"What should we call her?" Touka asks. "You know I'm bad with names."

Kaneki looks up before looking at Touka and saying, "How about Mei? Using the kanji for bright and reliant."

Touka nods and says, "Sounds good."

(Mei Written As 明依)

"Should I allow the other people you came with to come in?" The doctor asks.

"Yes please." Touka says.

"Okay, I'll leave you for now but I'll be back shortly to do a quick check up. If all goes well, you will able to leave in the morning." The doctor says.

"Thank you doctor." Kaneki says.

Four Days Later.

"Kaneki!" Touka shouts in joy. "My book was released."

"That's amazing Touka, I'm happy for you." Kaneki says smiling as he puts may in her Moses basket in the front room.

"That's great Touka. I'll have to pick it up when I'm in town next." Shirazu says.

"Yeah same here." Urie says.

"Thank you guys, I'm grateful." Touka says.

As she says this Yoriko walks in from going to the shops and has some news.

"Guys, there's going to be two new Quinx joining us. I just had a call from the head office and they told me." Yoriko says.

"Wait are you serious?" Urie asks.

"Yes." Yoriko replies.

"So that means there will be nine of us living here then?" Urie questions.

"It seems that way." Yoriko answers.

"It's not like we don't have the space." Kaneki says.

"Oh I'm now complaining, I'm just wondering who they are." Urie says.

"Me too." Kaneki says.


	19. Chapter 18 - Overseas Transfer

Kaneki puts down the phone and his face looks shocked from the mission he was just given. He walks into the living room and looks at Touka who is patting Mei's back.

"Touka... I have some news." Kaneki says.

Everyone else in the room looks towards Kaneki out of curiosity and listens to the next few words spoken.

"What is it Kaneki?" Touka asks.

"I... I have to go to the United Kingdom." Kaneki replies.

Touka's eyes widen as she says, "What? Why?"

"They don't have legal Ghouls over there and a dangerous enemy has risen up, the Japanese branch of the CCG told them about me and they were interested so I have to do this mission." Kaneki says.

Touka looks down with a sad face but looks back and Kaneki with a smile and says, "Do what you need to, if it wasn't for you we wouldn't be doing any of this now."

Kaneki smiles and says, "I'll only be a few weeks and I promise I'll call you daily."

"I'll hold you to that. So when do you leave?" Touka asks.

"My ticket is for six o'clock tonight." Kaneki replies.

"Six o'clock?" Saiko says shocked.

Kaneki turns to face her and nods before saying, "I guess I should go pack."

Kaneki walks out the room with an obvious sense of sadness within him.

"He doesn't want to go." Urie says.

"I know he doesn't but its for the best, he might even get the rest of the world to accept out new law." Touka says.

"You might be right." Urie says.

"It's going to be sad without him though." Yoriko says walking in from the kitchen.

"It's only a few weeks, you have the rest of your lives ahead of you right." Shirazu says trying to cheer Touka up.

Touka smiles and says with a smile, "You're right Shirazu. Thank you."

"Ah don't mention it." Shirazu says.

About five minutes of conversing back and forth, Kaneki walks back into the room with a bag full of clothes.

"I guess I'll be going then." Kaneki says.

"Wait you idiot, we'll come see you off at least." Urie says.

The others nod in agreement and all grab their coats. Touka puts a coat on Mei and then puts her own on before strapping Mei into her car seat. With everyone ready they all go to the car and get in. Touka makes sure Mei's car seat is secure before strapping herself in.

"Everyone ready?" Kaneki asks.

They all nod and Kaneki starts the car up before putting it into drive. He drives forward and unlike the night of the pregnancy, drives at a normal speed. He turns calmly at every corner and before too long he is at the airport.

"It's just occurred to me, who's driving back?" Kaneki asks.

"I'll drive, if I get pulled over I'll just say that we were on official business." Urie says.

"Right then, thank you Urie." Kaneki says as he gets out the car.

"Don't mention it." Urie says.

"Well then, I'll see you all in a few weeks." Kaneki says.

"I'll miss you." Touka says.

"I'll miss you too." Kaneki says. "I love you."

"I love you too." Touka says.

Kaneki walks away from the car which now has Urie in the drivers seat. A few feet of walking later he turns around and waves and gets waves back. Urie puts his hand up before pulling away from the airport leaving Kaneki alone.

An hour later and Kaneki is sat in business class on a plane heading toward London.

Urie pulls the car up to the Chateau when he notices two females standing at the door. He gets out first to see what they want whilst the others help with Mei.

"Can I help you?" Urie asks.

The females look shocked to start with but quickly remember the pictures they saw back at the lab.

"Oh you're Kuki Urie right? My name is Phillia Shiraka and I'm a new Quinx member." Phillia says cheerfully.

"And I'm Kimi Namii and I am also a new Quinx member." Kimi says in a bossy tone.

"I'm Kuki Urie and these are members from both the Quinx and Saki squad." Urie says glaring at Kimi.

"Hey there, my name is Touka Kaneki and this is Mei." Touka says as she walks from the car carrying the baby seat.

"A baby?" Kimi questions. "It better not cry."

With those words Touka had put Kimi in her bad book.

"I suggest you shut up." Touka says angrily.

"What's the problem?" Saiko asks.

"This bitch." Touka says.

"Just to be safe, I'd apologise." Urie says to Kimi.

"Why should I? Anyway I'm noticing that one of you are missing?" Kimi says.

"Oh Kaneki? He's just gone to the UK on a mission, but if you've said anything bad about his kid or wife you will be forever on his bad side." Shirazu says.

"Yeah, just look at what he did to the Owl when Aogiri attacked the school." Yoriko says.

"I'll beat him no problem, he looks weak." Kimi says.

"You obviously haven't seen his Kakuja then." Touka spits out turning her head to the side.

"You say something?" Kimi asks cockily.

"Kimi leave it." Phillia orders. "When you get in, you will take your bags to your assigned room and remain there until I talk to you."

Kimi moans at those words but Touka looks at Phillia with a face of gratitude.

After landing in London, Kaneki was picked up by an investigator that spoke both English and Japanese.

"We need your help dealing with a Ghoul who calls himself 'The God Of Death'." The investigator says.

Kaneki nods and says, "I understand."

"I'll be taking you to out CCG base located in Bexley. Do you have your badge because not everyone knows about you and your circumstances?" The investigator asks.

"Oh yes, I have it right here." Kaneki says holding out his badge.

"Good, oh and by the way my name is William Saffile." William says.

"My name is Ken Kaneki but you can call me Kaneki." Kaneki says.

"Right Kaneki, we're here. Don't worry about speaking English because I'll translate for you until you begin to pick it up which you will need to do quickly." William says.

"Erm... I can speak a little English... My friend taught me." Kaneki says in English albeit struggling.

"Don't worry, you'll pick it up more whilst you're here." William says in English.

Kaneki nods.

"Right, lets go then." William says getting out the car.

Kaneki gets out the car as well and walks behind will into the CCG building.

"Hey Michelle can you turn of RC gate number one please, I don't want people to panic thinking that a dangerous Ghoul is in the building." William says.

Michelle does a single nod before saying, "You must be Ken Kaneki right? The Ghoul working for the Japanese CCG."

"That's... right." Kaneki says in English.

"Right then, gate one is deactivated. Follow William to the briefing room." Michelle says.

Kaneki nods and walks behind William before stepping into an elevator. They go to the fifth floor then get out before walking down another corridor and finally into a room full of investigators.

"You must be Ken Kaneki." The lead investigator says.

"That's right." Kaneki says.

"Well then lets get straight to the point. After a nights rest, you will be hunting a Ghoul called 'The God Of Death'." The lead investigator says.

"Actually I slept on the plane and am ready whenever." Kaneki says in English.

"Huh well then, is everyone else ready?" The lead investigator says.

They all nod and the lead investigator says, "Well then, Ken you can leave your bag here until we get back."

"Thank you." Kaneki says in English as he puts his bag on the table. "I just need to eat first though."

"Eat? Eat what?" The lead investigator asks.

"Artificial Ghoul food." Kaneki says taking some out of his bag and opening it.

"Those Japanese really are something." William says.

"You got that right." The lead investigator says.

"Right I'm ready." Kaneki says.

"Lets go then." The lead investigator says.

"He's picked up English extremely quickly, considering he was struggling earlier." Will thinks to himself.

They all walk out the room and go down the elevator and go to the ground floor. Kaneki walks behind everyone as they walk through the RC gates and he is the last to walk through.

"You can turn the RC gates back on now Michelle." William says looking at her.

"I'll do it now sir." Michelle says.

"Thank you." William says before walking out the building.

Kaneki follows the group of four people out the building and gets into the car as they all do.

"We know his location, we just don't have the power to kill him although with the information we've heard about you, it should be a piece of piss." The lead investigator says.

"Lets hope so." Kaneki says.

"Anyway lets get introductions done. My name is Michael Sunderland." Michael says.

"As you know my name is William." William says.

"My names Samantha Raven." Samantha says.

"And my name is Tim Rockenbury." Tim says.

"Nice to meet you all, my name is Ken Kaneki." Kaneki says.

"Sorry to introduce you all so late after meeting, I kind of forgot to do it in the briefing room." Michael says.

"What an idiot." Kaneki says to himself.

After an hour of driving they arrive at their destination and all get out the car, grabbing their Quinques.

"Right Kaneki, we want you to focus on taking out 'The God Of Death' whilst we kill his minions." Michael says.

"Got it." Kaneki says as he cracks his index finger on his right hand.

"Lets go then." Michael says.

They all nod and begin to walk forward and as soon as they enter the vicinity a voice can be heard from an intercom.

"I though I told the CCG to stay away, ah well... Go kill them." A voice says loudly over a speaker.

With those words doors flew open all around them and Ghouls flooded into the area. Kaneki activated his Kagune without warning and everyone was shocked, even the Ghouls that were attacking. Kaneki rushes forwards and with his Kagune, smashes the Ghouls to the floor which either causes them extreme injuries, or kills them instantly.

"Should we do something about that?" Samantha asks with a shocked expression on her face.

"Such immense power." Michael says. "No wonder the Japanese CCG told us about him."

Kaneki rushes forward ahead of everyone and goes into the building where he sees more Ghouls which he kills as soon as he sees them, he does this over and over until he reaches a room at the end of a corridor. Kaneki begins to walk forward but before he even takes two steps, the door opens to reveal a tall pale man wearing a reverse cross around his neck.

"So a Ghoul is working for the CCG?" The man says.

"Only for now, at least in the UK. I'm a full time investigator in Japan." Kaneki says.

"I see, well I'm The God Of Death and I am going to kill you today." The God Of Death Says.

"I'd like to see you try." Kaneki says letting out a laugh.

The man calling himself The God Of Death grins and activates his Kagune, a Koukaku thats looks like a sword with cross guards at the hand area. Kaneki cracks his knuckle and rushes forward and swings the two Kagune tentacles on the right side of his body towards the man. The man blocks but Kaneki swings again with a face full of pleasure as he finally fights an enemy that's worth fighting.

"I'd say you're good but just so you know now, I'm ranked as an SSSS rated Ghoul." Kaneki says smiling.

The man's face turns to instant shock at these words before saying, "But it only goes up to SSS."

"Not any more, I can scare any enemy I want with my Kakuja so much that is causes them to freeze in horror." Kaneki says as he cracks his knuckle again. "Want me to prove it?"

The man now looks frightened beyond belief, a Ghoul the British CCG struggled with for two with and Kaneki causes immense amount of terror to fill him.

"Now then, lets prove myself." Kaneki says letting out a maniacal laugh.

As he laughs the investigators come into the same room and the plague doctor mask forms on his face with the red leather like Kakuja with spikes running along it protruding from his waist area.

"What the hell is that?" Michael asks.

"Remember, they said something about him being a new rating, a SSSS rate Ghoul that can freeze enemies with fear at the sight of his Kakuja." Tim says.

"Ah yes I remember now... Wait everyone look away!" Michael orders.

With the order given, the investigators look away as Kaneki swings his Kakuja at the now frozen Ghoul stood in front of him. He flays the man's body and with one of the swings, Kaneki opens up The God Of Death's Stomach and the intestines fall out which causes the man to keel forward.

"Had enough yet?" Kaneki asks in a crazed voice.

The man doesn't reply.

"I see, so its done." Kaneki says and with those words, the mask disappears after a few seconds along with his Kakuja and Kagune.

William turns around with the sound of the Kagune retracting and looks at Kaneki who has grabbed the man's face to look at it.

"He's dead." Kaneki says.

"K... Kaneki, that was incredible!" Michael says.

"Ah thank you but that was nothing really." Kaneki says.

"I know, I know. Hey how about you stay in the UK for a while?" Michael asks.

Kaneki looks down and says softly, "For how long?"

"Well we have another team that is struggling as well, would you be okay to stay another two weeks so we can sort that one out? We didn't expect you to kill The God Of Death on your first day of coming here." Michael says.

"All right then, two weeks although I don't think this is the last time we'll meet." Kaneki says.

"That's great to hear, thank you very much." Michael says.

"Don't mention it." Kaneki says.

"Now how about we go get a coffee after we deal with his body.?" Michael asks.

"Sound good." Kaneki says.

Everyone else agrees and they go outside to call the head office to alert them on The God Of Death's Death.


	20. Chapter 19 - Out Of Commission

It's been two weeks since the two new Quinx joined and Kimi has had enough of Mei's crying.

"Tonight, that's when that kid dies." Kimi says to herself as she walks in through the front door.

She walks into the living room where an unfamiliar person with black and white hair is sat on the sofa with Mei in his arms.

"Excuse me, who are you?" Kimi asks puzzled.

Kaneki looks up and looks at Kimi and says, "My name is Ken Kaneki and I'm the mentor of both Quinx and Saki squad."

(Kaneki Is Now Capable Of Speaking Both English Albeit Limited And Japanese.)

"Oh it's nice to meet..." Kimi goes to speak but is interrupted by Kaneki.

"I hear you said something about my baby? And insulted me?" Kaneki questions.

Kimi looks shocked and takes a step back where Kaneki shoots her a grin and activates his Kakugan.

"How about we see who would win if you think I'm weak." Kaneki says still holding Mei.

Now scared, Kimi panics and bows deeply as she says, "I'm sorry, please don't do anything."

"That's better. Now me and Touka are going out so Yoriko is having Mei." Kaneki says.

Kimi nods and with a satisfied nod from Kaneki, she runs through the living room and up the stairs into her room.

"Nice job Kaneki." Touka says coming out of a hiding place followed by Yoriko.

"That showed her." Yoriko says giving a thumbs up.

"Aha, actually while its still on my mind, is it all right if you have Mei for us?" Kaneki asks.

"It's fine, you two deserve some alone time anyway, especially because your promotion is going to happen tomorrow." Yoriko says.

"Thank you Yoriko, I owe you big time." Kaneki says.

Touka and Kaneki sit in the movie theatre watching a romantic comedy film that they both wanted to watch since they saw the trailer.

Meanwhile in the Chateau, Yoriko has just put Mei to bed when she hears the door open up from the bathroom where she washes her face. Curious on who went into the bedroom she walks out of the bathroom and back into Mei's room where she sees Kimi holding a knife quinque. In a fit of panic Yoriko dashes in and grabs Kimi who turns around and plants the quinque deep inside Yoriko's stomach.

After coming to her senses Kimi realises Yoriko just tried to stop the attack causing Kimi to say, "What do you think you're trying to do? Stop me? I'd like to see you try."

Yoriko coughs up an insane amount of blood and some of it goes on Kimi causes her to become enraged to the point she swings the Quinque at the already injured Yoriko where it slices across her chest. With the damage already inflicted, Yoriko collapses on the floor where she lays on her side unable to move.

"What's the matter? Can't you activate your Kagune? Did I stab through your Kakuhou with the blade?" Kimi asks laughing.

Kimi throws the blade aside and activates her Koukaku Kagune before saying, "I'm going to kill you and then kill the baby then do you know what I'm going to say to Touka and Kaneki? No? I'm going to say that you tried to kill Mei and I stopped you."

Yoriko tries to speak but only lets out a pained groan when she feels a warm sensation in her side, just as she did when the Quinque stabbed into her. Without even looking, Yoriko knows that Kimi has stabbed her. Yoriko coughs up blood again as Kimi pulls the Kagune out of Yoriko's back leaving a large slice in her body. Yoriko manages to roll herself over to face Kimi who has raised her Kagune for the last blow in Yoriko's heart. Yoriko raises her arm showing extreme pain to stop the Kagune but the attempt was futile although it did divert the blade into her lung instead of her heart. Yoriko coughs again but this time the blood is thicker and darker than before. With a hole in her hand and numerous wounds all over her upper body, Yoriko knew the attempts were futile and just accepted the fact that she was about to die. As soon as Kimi raised her Kagune for the second attempt at the final blow, the door flies open and stood there is Urie with his Kagune active and Shirazu who didn't have it activated.

"Shirazu, grab Mei!" Urie orders as his Kagune collides with Kimi's.

Shirazu runs into the room and grabs Mei from her crib and quickly gets back out the room leaving Urie to fight Kimi.

"You're an evil bitch, you know that." Urie says.

"I know, just pure evil right." Kimi says smiling.

Urie brings his Kagune upright and Kimi attacks but Urie counters and gets behind her where he injects her with a dose of RC suppressant which causes her Kagune to disappear.

"No!" Kimi cries before being restrained by Urie with a piece of rope.

"You will be punished severely for this." Urie says before throwing Kimi against the wall.

Urie turns his attention to Yoriko who is barely living a few feet away from them. He notices her wounds aren't healing and understands what Kimi did.

"I wondered where a bottle of that went." Urie spits out towards Kimi.

"Yeah, so what I used RC suppressant against her." Kimi says.

As Kimi says this, the front door sounds like it is smashed off its hinges and then the sound of heavy footsteps can be heard from downstairs.

"I was thinking the CCG would punish you but I think this is going to be a lot worse." Urie says.

Moments after saying this, Kaneki is stood in doorway, his Kakugan active from anger and he looks straight at Kimi before running into the room and kicking her in the head which smashes it against the wall.

"You hurt a friend severely but not only that, you hurt my baby girl." Kaneki says furiously before kicking her in the face again. "Urie go and get some artificial food for Yoriko, whilst I deal with her."

Urie nods and runs out the room and down the stairs leaving Kaneki to deal with Kimi. No words are spoken as Kaneki grabs Kimi by the hair and unties the rope giving him access to her hand which he grabs and snaps all the fingers on her right hand simultaneously. Kimi lets out a mortifying scream before Kaneki grabs her other hand and does the same thing again causing the same scream to ring through out the Chateau. Urie runs back into room with RC suppressant and looks horrified as Kaneki snaps Kimi's arm in half like nothing although he can't stay horrified to long because of Yoriko's condition. He quickly rushes to his knees in front of her face and opens her mouth where he puts artificial Ghoul food in and helps her chew. A barely conscious Yoriko manages to swallow three pieces of the food before losing consciousness. Yoriko's wounds slowly begins to heal and her hand is first to heal although after it does heal, the other wounds stop healing. While Urie is watching Yoriko's healing stop, Kaneki is breaking Kimi's eighth rib where she yet again lets out an extreme pained scream. With the screams being too much, the Quinx and Touka all decide to go and stop him from continuing. They approach the door but the screaming had already stopped and they see a sight they didn't expect. Kaneki is crying into Urie's shoulder.

"I can't lose another one. We already lost Mutsuki, we can't lose Yoriko too." Kaneki cries.

The sight of Kaneki crying and Yoriko's injuries, Touka also begins to cry so she hands Mei over to Saiko who is fighting back the tears.

"Was that really necessary?" Phillia asks with an attitude.

Kaneki looks at her with pure anger on his face and shouts, "You can leave the Quinx! She will be killed by the CCG for her inhumane actions and if you try to stop it, I won't hesitate to do the same to you!"

"Inhumane! Look at what you did!" Phillia shouts.

"Unlike Yoriko, she deserved it." Kaneki says before standing up. "Has someone rang the head office?"

"I have." Shirazu says.

"Thank you." Kaneki says.

Fifteen minutes passes and two CCG van pulls up outside. Medical staff get out of one and Marude gets out the other with two other investigators. With no door to knock on they all head up to the first floor where they see the blood stained room along with a severely injured Yoriko and Kimi.

"Put Miss Namii in handcuffs and get Miss Kosaka on a stretcher." Marude says.

Immediately after Marude speaks, the medical staff have got Yoriko on a stretcher and Kimi is put in handcuffs.

"She'll be okay as long we get her hooked up to machines right away, I have a feeling the lethal dose of RC suppressant has released inside her body." Marude says.

The words cause Kaneki's face to pucker up and become sad along with Touka's.

"I'll give you a call and let you know her condition as soon as its stable." Marude says.

Kaneki nods and says, "Thank you Marude."

"Hey Marude, I resign! I quit this awful squad and I quit the CCG." Phillia says.

Marude nods and says, "That's fine, just pack your bags and leave by tonight please."

And with those words Marude disappears down the stairs to leave the group to hope and prey that Yoriko is going to be okay.

"Mei can sleep in my room if you two need to rest." Saiko offers.

"That would be great, thank you. I'll grab her moses basket." Touka says thankfully.

Saiko nods and walks into her room while Touka goes down the stairs to grab the moses basket.

"I've gotta be out by tonight? What a load of crap." Phillia says.

Kaneki looks at her and says, "Shut up and get packing. If you're here by time I come back, I won't hesitate to kill you."

Phillia goes to speak back but Shirazu taps her shoulder and shakes his head. Kaneki walks out the room and down the stairs before leaving the Chateau. Phillia goes to her room and starts packing scared at what Kaneki said.

"Say Shirazu, is the door downstairs actually off its hinges?" Urie asks.

"I'm afraid so." Shirazu replies.

"He really cares a lot for his friends and family doesn't he." Urie says.

"What do you think he'd do if we go injured by someone." Shirazu asks.

"I'd like to think it would be like this but also I don't because I can't imagine the pain Kimi must of felt." Urie replies.

"He would, he considers you more family than friends at this point." Touka says as she comes up the stairs with the moses basket.

"Really?" Urie questions.

"Yes, he said to me the other day on the phone these exact words 'I consider them all family now, actually I've been thinking of asking Urie and Shirazu to become Mei's Godfathers and Saiko to become her Godmother'." Touka says stopping in the hallway to talk to them.

"He really said that?" Shirazu asks.

"He did so how are you two for doing it?" Touka replies.

Shirazu looks at Urie before looking back at Touka.

"I'll do it." Urie says.

"Me too." Shirazu says.

Touka smiles and says, "Thank you, I'm sure he'll appreciate it. Now I'll get this moses basket to Saiko."

Urie and Shirazu nod and Touka walks into Saiko's room.

"Saiko, how would you feel about being Mei's Godmother?" Touka asks.

Saiko looks shocked for a moment but her face turns happy and replies with a simple, "Of course I will."

"Thank you." Touka says.

"It's my pleasure, now you go and get some sleep and leave Mei to me." Saiko says.

"Thank you for this." Touka says again before giving Mei a kiss and walking out the room to hers and Kaneki's room which is across from Mei's.

Urie and Shirazu are downstairs fixing the door, Saiko is settling Mei down and putting her in her moses basket, Touka is laid in bed worried about Yoriko, Yoriko herself is laid unconscious in a CCG medical unit and Kaneki is nowhere to be seen.

The next day rolls around and Kaneki returns home covered in blood of which none is his.

The sight shocks Touka who urges him to take a bath, he does as she asks of him and when he comes out he can't help but ask, "Have you heard anything?"

Touka looks down and says, "She's in a coma."

Kaneki looks straight at Touka and says, "At least she isn't dead."

"That's true." Touka says.

A long pause follows before Touka breaks the silence again.

"Say Kaneki, you've got the promotion ceremony today haven't you?" Touka asks.

"I have, I'm going to become an Associate Special Class Investigator." Kaneki replies.

"I'm proud of you." Touka says.

Kaneki smiles and says, "Thank you."

Touka smiles when she remembers her conversation last night with; Urie, Shirazu and Saiko.

"They all said yes by the way. They will all become Mei's Godparents." Touka says smiling.

"Really?" Kaneki questions.

Touka nods her head and says, "Yes."

"I'll have to thank them later." Kaneki says. "Actually talking about Mei, where is she?"

"Oh they've all taken her shopping to buy her some toys and clothes." Touka says.

"They really are like my second family." Kaneki says smiling.

Touka can't help but smile before she also remembers something else.

"Before you ask as well, Phillia has already left." Touka says.

"Good." Kaneki says.

Touka nods before stepping forward and giving Kaneki a hug.

"I've laid out your formal attire on the bed for you." Touka says pulling away from the hug before going on her tip toes to give him a kiss.

"Thank you, I'll go get ready now." Kaneki says after she finishes kissing him.

Kaneki walks over to the bed and begins getting dressed.

Later at the ceremony.

"I am proud to announce that Ken Kaneki has yet again risen the ranks to Associate Special Class. After last night he has proved himself to be both strong and loyal and for that I commend him. Congratulations Kaneki." Marude says.

The crowd applauds and Kaneki is given a medal before his picture is taken.


	21. Chapter 20 - Coma

"Where am I?" Yoriko says to herself. "What happened after Kimi attacked me?"

Yoriko looks around in the white void when she spots a door in the distance. She begins walking over to it with a puzzled look on her face. She approaches the door slowly and turns the handle carefully before pushing the door forwards. When the door opens fully Yoriko's body is pulled into it with immense force and when she comes to, she is sat in her parents living room with both her parents actually there.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner Yoriko?" Her mother says scolding her.

"Is that what happened in the alley way all those months ago?" Her father asks calmly.

Yoriko suddenly remembers that she has already gone through this conversation before.

"I didn't want to upset you." Yoriko says softly while looking to the floor.

"Being upset is better than not knowing in cases like this!" Her mother shouts.

"There's no point in shouting at her dear." Her father says to her mother.

"Bu... But she's a Ghoul." Her mother says when a tear drips from her eye.

"It wasn't her fault, would you be able to tell your parents something like that?" Her father asks her mother.

Her mother shakes her head and looks at Yoriko.

"You don't need to eat human meat any more do you?" Her mother asks.

Yoriko slowly shakes her head and says, "Now that I'm a legal Ghoul, I can no longer eat human meat."

Yoriko's mother sighs before standing up and walking over to Yoriko where she proceeds to wrap her arms around her.

"At least you're okay." Her mother says now crying.

"Don't cry mum, I'm fine I promise. I have friends that will help me out." Yoriko says.

"Just don't die on me." Her mother says.

"Don't worry, I won't die. I'll always fight to stay alive." Yoriko says.

"Yoriko, I spoke with your mentor, his name is Ken Kaneki I believe. He said to me that he would never let anything happen to his friends or his family and anything actually happened... Well he said he would kill the person that did it." Yoriko's father says.

Tears drip from Yoriko's eyes as well as she says, "That sounds like something he'd say."

And with those words Yoriko is pulled out of her memory and put back into the white void where she continues to cry as she looks around again. She spots another door and begins to walk over to it, she opens it as she did with the last and she is pulled through into another memory and this time it is just after she was nearly killed by Kimi. Although unlike the one with her parents, she is experiences this one in the third person, free from her body. Yoriko watches as Kaneki breaks Kimi's bones and then it hits her.

"He told dad that he'd kill that person if anyone got hurt... Oh Kaneki." Yoriko says softly.

After those words she is pulled out of the memory. A lot shorter than the last but this time Yoriko feels better somehow.

"I see, so that's how it is then, I have to understand these memories before I wake up because I'm in a coma right now. It all now makes sense, well then it seems I've got quite a bit to do." Yoriko says out loud.

With her realisation complete the white void which Yoriko believed to just be her memory started speak, "You realised did you? Well then lets get you on the way to waking up."

And with that white void turned into bright vibrant colours with dozens of doors popping into view.

Yoriko nods and shouts to herself, "Lets do it!"


	22. Chapter 21 - The Quinx Are Family

"Today's the day, Mei's finally going to get her godparents." Touka says to Kaneki as he fixes his tie into a good position.

Kaneki nods and says cheerfully, "Yes she is."

Kaneki pulls his tie tight and walks over to Touka and holds out his hand.

"Are you ready?" He asks.

Touka nods and takes his hand.

"Yes." She says smiling.

Kaneki pulls Touka up and she puts her around around his clinging to him tightly.

Meanwhile in Saiko's room.

"This looks sooo cute, I'm glad I bought you it." She says holding it up to show Mei who doesn't understand yet.

"Let's get you changed then." Saiko says cherrfully.

Saiko changes Mei from her sleeping suit into a cute white frilly dress she bought her.

Saiko looks at Mei, her eyes gleaming as she holds her hands together, "It's soooooo cute. Now I'll put mine on a we'll match."

Saiko stands up and changes out of her pyjamas into an identical dress she bought for herself. She looks in the mirror after changing and her face has a huge grin on it, from ear to ear.

"We look alike." Saiko says joyfully. "Lets go show mummy and daddy."

She walks over to her bed and picks up Mei and walks out her room and down the stairs into the living room where everyone else is.

Touka turns to face them and her face brightens up when she sees the two wearing identical clothes. "You both look super cute." Touka says.

"You both do look really cute." Kaneki says smiling.

"I agree with them." Urie says.

"Me too." Shirazu says.

"And I'm sure Yoriko would say the same thing." Kaneki says causing everyone else to also agree.

"Lets get a picture." Saiko suggests.

"Yes lets." Shirazu says pulling a camera out from his coat pocket.

He places it on the counter after setting a time and says, "Quick we've got twenty seconds."

Everyone huddles together. Urie and Shirazu in the background, Kaneki and Touka in the middle and Saiko holding Mei in the front. The camera clicks and Shirazu rushes over to it to see the picture and when he sees it, his face smiles just like Saiko's did. He takes out the SD card and puts it in the laptop which is on the kitchen side and opens up the picture for everyone to see. They all walk over and everyone smiles at the sight of it.

"We all look super cute." Saiko says cheerfully. "We need to get this printed out. Or we could wait until Yoriko is better and take one then?"

Touka looks at Saiko before suggesting, "How about we do both?"

Saiko nods with an approving, "Mhmm."

"Hey Touka while we're on the topic, what about Yoriko? Wouldn't she want to be a godmother?" Urie asks.

Touka shakes her head and says, "Yoriko has told me already that she didn't mean it in a bad way but she'd rather not be her godmother because she doesn't feel strong enough to even keep herself safe let alone Mei. She said that right after Mutsuki passed."

"She is strong though, if it wasn't for her we might all of died." Urie says. "Although I wouldn't hold it against her anyway, I know she was close to Mutsuki."

Touka nods and says, "Thank you Urie."

Urie does a slow nod showing her understands.

"Right then shall we get going?" Touka says.

"Yes lets." Saiko says giddily.

"Right then, can you put Mei in her car seat please?" Touka asks.

"Sure thing." Saiko says.

She walks over to the car seat and fastens Mei in whilst everyone finishes up doing their things, once she finishes she picks the car seat up and everyone is finished and ready to go.

They all get in the car and begin heading to the church. They arrive twenty minutes later and park where all the other cars are. They all walk into the church and sat in the pews are all of Touka's and Yoriko's schoolmates, not only from her class but the majority of the year. Also sat there are some CCG members and some of Kaneki's university classmates of course including Hide. They all walk up to the first row of pews and sit down and wait. Ten minutes later and the priest comes out and stands up at the podium.

"All stand please." He says.

Everyone stands up.

"Please recite the following lines with me." The priest says as he opens up the bible.

He states the verse to read and everyone slowly recites the words on the page.

"Thank you, please sit." The priest says.

Everyone sits back down and waits for the priest to call up Mei.

"Now can the mother and father of Mei Kaneki come up along with their chosen Godparents." The priest asks.

They all walk up to the front and the priest asks each and everyone of them questions regarding their roles. Before too long it is all done and Saiko, Shirazu and Urie have all become Mei's Godparents.

Half an hour after the ceremony at the Church, most guests that were there are at the party location which is in a large hall although not the same one as the wedding party was held at.

Touka hand Mei over to Saiko to go pose for picture and Kaneki goes up to the stage which is at the front of the room to answer a question that a few people had asked.

"Excuse me, can I have your attention please?" Kaneki asks through a microphone used for singers.

People turn their attention to him and he takes a deep breath before saying, "Some of you have noticed that Yoriko wasn't at the Ceremony, nor is she a Godparent. There is a reason for this and I shall explain now." He takes a deep breath before continuing. "Yoriko is currently in a coma, she fell victim to an attack by a Quinx member who was trying to kill Mei. Yoriko stopped her and was for lack of a better wording, she was mutilated to the point of near death."

Gasps of shock fill the room before Kaneki says the next part.

"I'm not going to say what I did to the person who hurt both a friend and my baby but I will say that I don't regret it one bit. Anyone that hurts my friends or family will suffer a fate that nobody would ever want to experience." He says.

After he says this small clusters of claps begins which begins to grow before the entire crowd is clapping.

"Now to lighten up the mood, I would like to sing a song to celebrate my daughter and her Godparents." Kaneki says.

Touka shoots her head towards Kaneki after he says this and gives him a little smiles.

"I knew he was going to talk about Yoriko but I didn't know he was going to sing." Urie says after he has his picture taken with Mei.

"Neither did I." Touka says.

"Kaneki's going to sing? This is going to be golden." Shirazu says as he pulls out his own camera and points it towards the stage.

Kaneki grabs onto the microphone and pulls it off the stand before preparing himself to sing. After gathering the courage, he begins to sing a slow and meaningful song, it starts out slowly but after about thirty seconds it picks up speed and bursts into a chorus sending chills down everyone's spines.

"Wow he's... actually pretty good." Shirazu says.

"He really is." Saiko says.

"I can't belive he can sing like this." Urie says.

"Me neither." Touka says.

The song finishes and everyone claps. After the applause is over, Kaneki walks off the stage back to the group.

Several hours later they all get back to the Chateau and head to bed for an early night for Kimi's execution tomorrow.

The next day they all wake up at around the same time and get dressed in casual clothes and head to outside the CCG headquarters where the execution was taking place. They all arrive and Touka is holding Mei whilst Kaneki goes up to the execution area in case of any problems.

"Miss Namii do you accept the fact that you mortally wounded Miss Kosaka of the Saki squad?" An investigator asks.

"I do." Kimi says angrily.

"Your punishment for the cruel act is to be killed by lethal injection of RC suppressant." The investigator says.

"Do it, do you think I'm bothered? Nothing would of hurt me anyway, not after what he did to me." Kimi says turning her face to Kaneki.

"Kaneki is a sensitive person and would do anything to protect his friends and family, once someone does anything to them that person is as good as dead." The investigator says.

"You're really sticking up for him?" Kimi asks.

"I am." The investigator says. "Anyway the time has come Miss Namii, please say anything you want to now."

"You're going to die Ken Kaneki." Kimi says.

"Is that all." The investigator says.

Kimi nods and almost immediately after a three needle apparatus has been stuck into her neck and injected. Her body collapses quickly afterwards and her pulse is checked.

"She has lost her pulse." The investigator says.

The crowd of CCG officers cheers and Kimi's body is carried away.


	23. Chapter 22 - Japanese Civil War

Kaneki sits in Chateau when the phone begins to ring, he walks over to answer it and before he even gets it to his ear there is a voice heard.

"Hello is someone there?!" The voice shouts in a panic.

Kaneki puts the phone to his ear and says, "Yes it's Kaneki."

"Kaneki? Just the person I wanted... There's a Ghoul attack on he head office and the Ghoul looks a lot like the one that was arrested during the school attack." The voice says quickly down the phone.

"Wait... Not Ayato... I'll be there as quickly as I can." Kaneki says slamming the phone down.

He runs up the stairs into his bedroom and says, "Touka it's Ayato, he's attacking HQ."

Touka looks at Kaneki shocked and says, "Are you sure?"

"With the description I was given, I am one hundred percent positive." Kaneki says.

"Right, we need to get someone to look after Mei." Touka says.

"I think we already have that covered." Kaneki says as he turns his head to the door to see Saiko.

"Saiko is here for you and Mei." She says in the third person.

"Saiko you really are a lifesaver." Touka says.

"It's what I'm here for." Saiko says as she walks into the room to get Mei.

"Still, it seems you always seems to have her for us." Kaneki says.

"It's because I love her." Saiko says says as she picks up Mei.

Touka and Kaneki look at each other.

"I think we chose good godparents." Kaneki and Touka say simultaneously.

"Right you two go do what you need to do, I'll keep an eye on Mei." Saiko says.

"Right, we really appreciate it Saiko." Touka says before both her and Kaneki walk out the room.

Kaneki and Touka put their coats and shoes on before running out the door and meanwhile Saiko takes Mei into her room and puts her into her pyjamas before laying her in a crib that Saiko bought for her own room.

"What makes you think it's Ayato then?" Touka asks.

"On the phone, they said that it looked like the Ghoul that was arrested during the school attack." Kaneki replies as he takes a hard right towards the CCG HQ.

"I see, right then lets hurry up." Touka says.

And with that the car speeds up to speeds that would be fatal if they were to crash. Kaneki speeds past a police vehicle at one hundred and eight miles per hour, the police car puts its lights on and starts pursuit with Kaneki. It follows behind Kaneki at a steady speed when Kaneki notices it in his side mirror.

"I thought if we were going this fast that it might be questioned." Kaneki says as he slows down for the final turn.

After the turn he accelerates back up to a high speed and this is when the police officer realises that they are heading to the CCG HQ. Kaneki speeds forward and looks forward at the CCG building when he notices a window smash on one of the top floors. He slows the car gradually before coming to a complete stop near HQ. The police car pulls up as they get out but Kaneki already has his badge out and shows it to the officer.

"Right that explains it." The officer says as he returns to his car.

Kaneki nods and before the police officer knows it, both Kaneki and Touka are out of sight. They both run frantically towards the building when there is a bright flash above them followed by a shower of glass. They look up and realise an explosion happened on one of the higher floors.

"What could of caused that?" Touka questions in a shock.

"Either they've broken the gas pipes which means that the building won't be standing for long or they've got explosives and to be honest I think the first one is more probable." Kaneki answers as he cracks his knuckle. "Come on, lets go."

Touka nods and follows Kaneki and moments later they are in the building where they spot Tsukiyama trying to eat a familiar face.

"Akira!" Kaneki shouts shocking Tsukiyama.

"Oh dear is Kaneki here? Well I guess this is what I wanted." Tsukiyama says far too cheerfully for the situation.

"I knew that you didn't get registered, if only I knew where you were." Kaneki says furiously. "Touka gets Akira, I'll take him out."

Touka nods and Kaneki activates his Kagune bringing a smile to Tsukiyama's face.

"You still won't let me eat you then?" Tsukiyama asks smiling.

"You sick bastard." Kaneki says as he rushes forward and clashes with Tsukiyama.

Touka carries Akira out of the building and takes her to the medical team which is now in vans keeping the injured alive. Kaneki clashes again with Tsukiyama becoming more enraged with each strike.

"I CONSIDER EVERYONE I WORK WITH A FRIEND AND YOU KNOW WHAT I DO TO PEOPLE WHO HURT MY FRIENDS!" Kaneki shouts in a crazed and enraged voice.

"Kaneki?" Tsukiyama says shocked.

"If anyone hurts my family its a slow and painful death and if you hurt my friends its a quick and painful death." Kaneki says. "I always said didn't I that I could kill you if I needed."

Kaneki uses his anger and hatred in the moment to break Tsukiyama's defence and pierce him in both shoulders. The next attack is the last bit of pain will ever feel as Kaneki forces his Kagune through Tsukiyama's stomach and rips upwards. Tsukiyama is no more, his life ended by doing something so stupid and that thing was hurting Kaneki's friends.

"Kaneki are you alright?" Touka asks as she walks in and sees Tsukiyama's lifeless body laying on the floor.

Kaneki turns to face her and smiles saying, "I'm fine, just another case of someone hurting a friend."

"I see, well should we venture deeper?" Touka asks.

Kaneki nods.

Meanwhile Ayato has just found something extremely interesting.

"What do we have here?" Ayato questions.

"Please... Stay away... I don't want to die!" Eto cries as she cowers in fear in the corner.

Ayato's face drops and questions the situation, "What happened to you?"

"What do you mean? I don't know you!" Eto cries.

"He did this didn't he, that bastard did this to you!" Ayato shouts. "Well I'm going to make you remember!"

Ayato steps forward towards the scared Eto and grabs her by the hair.

"Why don't I try to rip your head off? You'll either die or remember as this is exactly what he did on that day. It's not like you were the main reason we came here anyway." Ayato says as he drags Eto forward by the hair.

"Stop it you're hurting me!" Eto cries in pain and terror.

Ayato kicks her forward and stands on her back before grabbing her face and pulling it back. A horrifying noise can be heard as the neck begins to come detached, but as it does Eto's eyes widen as memories of her past come flooding back. Her childhood, her teen life, her adulthood, everything had come back to her... Including her memories of Ghoul abilties.

"Stop... Ayato, it's me." Eto says.

Ayato looks shocked and lets go of Eto and almost immediately her neck heals.

"Eto?" Ayato asks.

Eto nods and says, "Yes it's me and now I remember, I know I want the same thing as you... To kill Ken Kaneki."

Ayato's face becomes shocked before returning to a normal state and nodding.

"You know what we need to do then? Start a full fledged war against the CCG." Eto says.

"I understand, I will order a retreat." Ayato says.

"Yes do that and I will leak the gas into the building." Eto says.

Ayato nods and moves a radio to his mouth saying, "Everyone retreat, we have something as good if not better as Ken Kaneki."

The radio floods in with voices saying, "Yes sir."

"So what do we call our new organisation?" Eto asks as she smashes through the wall with a table to reveal as pipes.

"How about The Frontier?" Ayato suggests.

"Sounds good, leader." Eto says as she smashes the gas pipe.

Ayato looks taken aback by the words he just heard.

"Me? Leader?" He questions.

"Well yes, you are the one who saved me correct?" Eto says. "I may be stronger but you are smarter, you managed to infiltrate the head office."

Ayato looks to the floor and says, "I accept then."

Eto smiles and says, "Good now lets get going, there won't be long until the building blows."

Ayato nods and they both begin to run down the corridor.

As they run a speaker system inside the HQ activates and a pained voice can be heard, "Everyone get away from the building, there is a gas leak! Warning there is a gas leak!"

"They already found out, oh well there's nothing they can do now." Eto says.

"We should go Touka." Kaneki suggests.

"Right, okay I'm right behind you." Touka says.

Kaneki begins running down the corridor of the ninth floor towards a set of stairs, they arrive quickly and jump down each flight with ease and before they know it they're back on the first floor. They run quickly out of the building where they spot both illegal Ghouls and CCG officers moving away from the building.

"They must of got what they wanted." Kaneki says as he helps Touka over some rubble.

"They must of." Touka says.

"Come on." Kaneki says.

Touka nods and they both run out of the CCG HQ and keep on running until they reach their car. Kaneki starts it up when the back door opens and five people get in. Kaneki jumps in his seat as he turns his head but the people there weren't who was expecting.

"Amon? Marude? Director Yoshitoki?" Kaneki questions.

"Please get us away from here Kaneki." Yoshitoki says. "We need to get these two away, they hold vital evidence for an illegal Ghoul."

"Okay sir." Kaneki says as he puts the car into reverse and pulls out the parking space at a tremendous speed before turning and putting it into drive.

"Take us to the twentieth wards office please." Yoshitoki says.

"I will sir." Kaneki says.

"I believe this is going to be a war of the Illegal Ghouls and CCG. The Japanese Illegal Ghoul Civil War." Yoshitoki says as he rubs his eyes with his hand.

As Kaneki speeds through the streets of the first ward there is a bright flash behind them followed by an extremely loud bang. Amon turns to look at the sight and what he sees is horror for anyone close by.

"Oh my god, the top of the building has collapsed." Amon says breathing heavily.

"The war has begun then." Yoshitoki says. "We need to get higher security around the twentieth ward branch."

"We'll sort it once we're there." Kaneki says.

"Right, I need to think about the next course of action." Yoshitoki says.

Kaneki drives into the fourth ward and then into the twentieth ward and it brings back so many memories to him that it causes him to smile. He pulls up outside the twentieth ward branch several minutes later and everyone but Touka and Kaneki get out. They say their thanks and Kaneki and Touka must return to the first ward.


	24. Chapter 23 - Awaken In War

As Kaneki and Touka begin driving back to the Chateau they spot legal Ghouls and illegal Ghouls fighting in the streets along with investigators.

"This isn't good, it's going to be a full blown riot soon." Kaneki says as he puts his foot further to the floor increasing the speed.

"Kaneki what are we going to do about Mei?" Touka asks.

"I know you're probably not going to like it but I think we should get her away from Tokyo until this war is over." Kaneki replies.

Touka looks at him shocked and says, "But that could be a long time."

Kaneki grips the steering wheel harder and tears drip from his face as he says, "I don't want her to get hurt."

"Neither do I... Alright lets get her out of Tokyo, we'll send her to the mountain but who with?" Touka says as she begins to cry.

"I think there's only one person that would rather keep her safe instead of staying to end the war." Kaneki says crying.

"Saiko..." Touka says crying as well.

Kaneki nods slowly and says, "She's one of the closest to Mei, I think its for the best. I just hope or daughter never forgets us."

"She won't Saiko will make sure to keep in contact with us." Touka says.

"Right then, we'll get it all sorted and then get them both to the airport." Kaneki says with tears rolling down his face.

Touka nods and they both just stay silent for the rest of the journey home. They get out the door quickly and burst in through the front door and run up the stairs into Saiko's room.

"What's happening out there you two?" Urie questions walking up behind them followed by Shirazu.

"It's a civil war, against Illegal Ghouls and The CCG. A group of Ghouls blew up the main office." Kaneki says turning around.

"And while we're on the topic, Saiko please take Mei away from Tokyo until the war ends... There's legal Ghouls and CCG fighting against illegal Ghoul on the streets, it's like a riot." Touka says sobbing.

Saiko looks at Touka and then to Mei before asking, "Are you sure that's what you want?"

Touka nods and says, "Just be sure to keep in touch with us please."

Saiko looks down and says, "I will, don't worry."

She stands up still looking down and goes to her wardrobe where she pulls out a large suitcase, she lays it on the bed and begins packing clothes for her as well as clothes for Mei that she bought herself. Touka and Kaneki takes each other in their arms and walk over to Mei where they kiss her on her forehead.

"Please keep her safe Saiko." Kaneki says crying.

"I will, I promise you." Saiko says as she finishes packing.

"Right, we'll take you to the airport. Keep your phone charged and we'll send you money everyday." Kaneki says.

"Right." Saiko says still looking down as she picks up Mei.

"Let me grab the bag." Urie says with a tear in his eye.

"I'll get the pushchair." Shirazu says as a tear streams down his face.

Kaneki and Touka nod before walking out the room first and going to the car the let out their emotions until everyone arrives.

"Will they be alright?" Saiko asks.

"I think if what they're saying was true... then yes." Urie says as he lifts the suitcase off the bed.

"Right, I just hope this is over soon then." Saiko says.

"It will be." Shirazu says positively.

"Let's get going then." Saiko says as she walks out the room holding Mei close to her.

Urie and Shirazu follow after her and walk downstairs where Saiko puts Mei in her car seat and walks out to the car. The pushchair and suitcase is put into the back of the car and everyone gets into the car. The journey to the airport is silent but Urie, Shirazu and Saiko look around at the fighting and lack of the top of the head office. They arrive at the airport after a short drive and everyone gets out and gets the stuff before walking into the terminal.

"One adult and one child to Okinawa please." Saiko says at the front desk.

Saiko pays for the tickets and walks back with the tickets and everyone heads towards the security area after putting her bag on the conveyor belt.

"Anything you shouldn't have on you?" The security officer says.

Urie steps forward and takes the initiative, "This baby is a Ghoul along with those two crying over there, the chip inside their body may of set off the gate. Also the rest of us are Quinx so the metal in our bodies may set it off."

"Any identification." The security officer questions.

Urie nods and pulls out his badge saying his RC type, the rest of them all pull out their badges too, even Kaneki and Touka who are crying in the back.

"Right, that checks out. Okay please pass through one by one." The security officer says.

Urie walks through first and as expected the steel wrapped around his Kakuhou sets off the alarm so he steps to the side to be searched. Saiko walks through next with Mei and the alarm rings again so she does the same. Shirazu is next and with no surprises, it happens to him too. Kaneki goes next and the machine lets out two types of alarms, one for RC cells and one for metal objects.

"Holy mother of god his RC rating according to the machine is around four thousand." The officer behind the desk says.

"He's a certified member of the CCG he doesn't need a reason." The security officer says.

Kaneki walks through and waits to be scanned too, still crying. Touka walks through next and the gate does the same thing as Kaneki.

"Her RC rating is around one thousand." The officer says behind the desk.

Touka walks through and waits to be scanned with Kaneki. Each and everyone of them are scanned by the hand held scanner and it beeps in the expected locations.

"Right you're free to pass through." The security officer says.

They all continue towards the gate the plane is at and prepare for the final goodbye for a while.

Touka and Kaneki move in towards Mei and kiss her forehead before saying, "Goodbye Mei, mummy and daddy will miss you so very much. Be good for Saiko and I'll make sure we do something good for you when you come back, and Saiko thank you."

Kaneki and Touka back up and hug each other tight not even watching as Saiko and Mei board the plane.

"This war better end soon." Touka cries hard.

"It will, if I have anything to say about it then I will. And if it turns out your brother was behind this, I'm going to slaughter him and make sure he dies for good this time." Kaneki says sobbing.

Touka doesn't reply, she just continues to hold Kaneki close until the plane departs.

Meanwhile in a medical van close by to the burning CCG building a orange haired girl wakes up in a daze looking puzzled as she looks at the needles in her arm.

"Wh... Where... am I?" Yoriko questions in a daze.

She tries to sit up but fails on the first attempt so she tries again when she succeeds. She pulls the needles out of her arm and realises she is drugged with RC suppressant. She looks around and looks in horror as she spots the bottom of HQ is filled with flames. She uses all of her strength to push herself off of the bed and gets onto her feet where she walks slowly around the temporary camp.

"Kosaka?" A voice questions from the left.

Yoriko turns left and spots Akira leaning against a wall.

"What happened?" Yoriko asks.

"A Ghoul attack, Director Yoshitoki has announced it as a civil war against illegal Ghouls and the CCG." Akira replies. "I also go a very distressed phone call from Kuki Urie saying that both Kaneki and Touka are in a horrible state because they're sent Saiko to Okinawa with Mei."

Yoriko looks down and says, "I feel sorry for them but it was the best thing to do."

Akira nods in agreement when a news channel comes on with Yoshitoki's face on.

"I'm sorry to announce this so suddenly but in a case that anything is to happen to me, I want the strongest member we have to become leader of the CCG and I think we all know who that is, Ken Kaneki." Yoshitoki announces. "It's vital that he becomes leader if anything were to happen to me because he is the key to ending this horrible war."

As he says this something horrible happens when RC cells fly through the air killing the security in the area. Yoshitoki looks off to the side in horror when right before everyone's eyes a large wing can be seen slashing through his body. A moment later two people walk into view and one looks furious at the words just spoken.

"Now then, your director is dead and I now know that Ken Kaneki will be leading you all so don't welcome him too much because he won't be alive for long." Ayato states.

"Yes and with The Frontier we will succeed." Eto says as her single Kakugan activates.

"Ayato... That's Touka's brother." Yoriko says to Akira causing her to look at Yoriko.

"How is he so different to her?" She questions.

"I honestly don't know but there's a bigger question, why did the director die so easily?" Yoriko says.

"I can only assume that its because of what he said about Kaneki being the key to the war." Akira says.

"Well lets hope that he is in a stable state by time he gets back because he has a big thing he needs to do." Yoriko says.


	25. Chapter 24 - Welcome Our New Leader

Kaneki and Touka arrive back at the Chateau and when they go in they hear the phone ringing.

"This can't be good news." Kaneki says with his throat all scratchy from crying.

He walks over to the phone and picks it up to hear a familiar voice on the other side, "Finally you picked up... If you haven't already, turn on the tv and put on the news."

The phone hangs up and Kaneki looks puzzled at those words, he doesn't hesitate as he rushes into the living room and turns the tv and switches to the news channel where in bold letters at the bottom of the screen it says, 'CCG Director Yoshitoki Washuu Dead, His Final Wish Was To Make Ken Kaneki Leader Of The CCG'. Kaneki looks in shock as everyone else looks at the screen too.

"Leader?" Urie questions.

"Director Yoshitoki..." Kaneki says.

"Kaneki, are you in a stable enough state to do this?" Touka asks.

Kaneki turns to answer he when the clip plays on the news.

"I'm sorry to announce this so suddenly but in a case that anything is to happen to me, I want the strongest member we have to become leader of the CCG and I think we all know who that is, Ken Kaneki." Yoshitoki announces on the repeated broadcast. "It's vital that he becomes leader if anything were to happen to me because he is the key to ending this horrible war."

The clip cuts out just before his death but then shows the aftermath to show his dead body.

"The key to end the war?" Kaneki questions. "Wait, he couldn't possible mean..."

"Kaneki, if you want to see Mei soon I would do it." Urie says.

Shirazu nods and says, "I agree."

Kaneki turns to look at Touka who smiles and says, "Do it and get our daughter home."

Kaneki looks back to the TV and on the screen is the word live in the corner with the Chateau taking up the screen. There is a knock at the Chateau door and Kaneki now hesitates for a moment before walking to the front door and opening it where he is greeted with flashes and microphones in his face.

"You caught me at a bad time." He says smiling although his voice scratchy.

"What do you mean?" A reporter asks putting a microphone in Kaneki's face.

"Me and my wife have sent our daughter away from the attacks." Kaneki replies.

"I see well I'm sorry to hear that." The reporter says. "But have you heard the news about you being the new leader of the CCG?"

Kaneki nods and says, "I have and am willing to take it up if it means I get my family back together now."

"That's good to hear, I'm sure other investigators will be happy? The reporter says.

A thought flashes in Kaneki head and his voice turns panicked as he asks, "You didn't show the address to the Chateau did you?"

The reporter looks puzzled and replies, "Would it be a problem if we did?"

"He'll know where I live in you have." Kaneki says.

"Who? If I may ask." The reporter asks.

"The person who started this war, the person who started this war to try and kill me." Kaneki replies.

As he says this he spots five people on the right walking towards the Chateau and they don't look like the friendliest of people.

"Get inside... NOW!" Kaneki orders.

The cameramen and reporters look confused but all do as they are ordered as they fear Kaneki may of spotted something.

Kaneki walks out into the street and stands in front of the five people and they shouts simultaneously, "Target ahead."

The cameramen stand at the windows filming the confrontation and Touka, Urie and Shirazu all stand in the doorway.

"You know guys, I'm going to kill you all slowly and painfully as you have not only hurt friends, but family too even if it is only early stages of the war." Kaneki shouts as he cracks his knuckle sending a crunch through the air.

The Ghouls don't look phased as they activate their Kagune, three Koukaku and two Bikaku. Kaneki activates his Kagune and quickly moves around the back of them where he ends the fight as quickly as they started it. He slams his Kagune against all their legs crushing them before walking up to them and one by one he grabs their limbs with his Kagune and pulls them off quickly which causes screams that you often hear in horror films to fill the air. They all end up limbless and only one actually has died from the injuries so Kaneki takes it a step further, and this is all being streamed live onto TV's around Japan. He decides to break the spines of the surviving four with his Kagune before crushing the neck stopping any movement they possibly could of done. They all finally succumb to the injuries and Kaneki retracts his Kagune before walking back to the Chateau covered in blood.

Touka runs to him and asks, "Kaneki... Are you going to do that to everyone? Everyone who is involved in this war?"

Kaneki nods and says, "Even though it might not be physical pain they have caused you, it is still pain nonetheless."

The news team leaves the Chateau on request of Urie and Shirazu and surround Kaneki which but with him angry, this is a mistake they shouldn't of made as Kaneki punches the camera smashing the lens.

"Get... Out... OF HERE!" Kaneki shouts in a horrifying voice.

The reporters look puzzled and scared and decide to vacate the area in case anything else happened. Shirazu and Urie rush over to Kaneki to try and calm him down but before they can speak Kaneki begins to say something.

"Until this war is over, I will not relieve any of this anger so please don't hate me if I ever get angry at any of you." He says with his face to the floor. "As a token of gratitude I will promote you all to Associate Special Class Investigators because I actually think you deserve it, you all are strong enough and are all capable of taking on at least and S ranked Ghoul. So please take this and forgive any anger that I take out on you."

"Kaneki..." Urie tries to say.

"Even Saiko and Yoriko will get the promotion... Now I'm going to spend some time alone, please leave me be for a while." Kaneki says as he begins to walk away into the Chateau.

"Will he be okay?" Shirazu asks.

"He just needs some time alone." Touka replies.

"I agree but are we actually all Associate Special Class?" Urie questions.

"Kaneki never goes back on his word, I know it means you have all jumped a lot of stages but if he feels this way, then he will make it true." Touka answers.

Urie nods and says, "I'm really grateful, I'll do something for him when the war ends."

"Me too." Shirazu says.

"Well then, it seems we'll be having a lot more work to do soon." Touka says.


	26. Chapter 25 - The War Is Over

Fifteen Weeks After War Started

Kaneki walks alone through the first ward which has been mostly overtaken by Ghouls. He is putting himself in danger like this because of a message he received from... Eto saying 'Ken Kaneki come to the old CCG HQ alone if you want this war to end soon'.

"If it means I die, that's fine... ... ... What am I saying! I have a wife and daughter and I can't leave them." Kaneki tells himself as he trudges onwards through the bodies of the deceased.

He carries on walking for fifteen minutes until he reaches the outside of the old HQ. He looks forwards at Eto sitting in a throne made from human bones and she looks back at him before signalling something with her hand which causes four spotlights to shine on Kaneki along with cameras being pointed towards him.

"You came to end this then? Just so you know, your death will be streamed live all over Japan and if anyone tries to save you then they will be killed." Eto says as she stands up and begins walking towards Kaneki.

"That's only if I die." Kaneki Says.

"Don't worry, that's guaranteed." Eto says before she turns into the Owl.

Kaneki activates his Kakuja as well knowing it is the best chance for him to win.

"I'll kill you once and for all Eto, you will feel extreme pain until your last breath." Kaneki says and he cracks his knuckle.

He brings his spiked, leathery Kakuja tails to the front of his body. His mask and Kakuja, like usual, strikes fear into everyone around him, Everyone but Eto. He dashes forwards and smashes his spikes Kakuja against The Owls leg, the spike penetrates the flesh but her skin is thicker than the last time they fought. He flays flesh away exposing muscle which expands and retracts with her fierce attacks. Eto fires a large RC cell at Kaneki which barely grazes his face and this causes him to fill with anger. Ayato steps from behind the camera as he watches Kaneki's attacks become heavier and harder.

"Is that why he fights? Because he has something to protec..." Ayato says to himself when Kaneki screams something to Eto.

"I care too much about my wife and daughter to die!" Kaneki screams causing Ayato's mouth to drop open.

"Wife and daughter? Touka? And a daughter... Does... Does that mean I'm an uncle." Ayato questions. "Is that's true then what am... I doing?"

Ayato steps towards the fight and activates his Kagune where he runs and jumps onto Eto where he fires RC cells none stop for fifteen seconds.

"Ayato?" Eto questions. "What the hell are you doing?"

Ayato pants and shouts, "Doing something I should of done all that time ago. I know what it's like to lose a father and I don't want my niece feeling the same!"

Kaneki looks at Ayato as he says these words which gives Eto enough time to get the final blow on Kaneki but it doesn't go as planned when Ayato uses his Kagune to divert the attack to land beside Kaneki.

"Do it Kaneki, I'll help you now and after this is over... I'll let you kill me!" Ayato cries out sending shivers down Kaneki's spine.

"You idiot." Kaneki whispers to himself as he smashes his spikes into Eto's flesh again although deeper this time causing a large amount of pain to fill her body.

The pain causes her to collapse and Ayato jumps down and fires RC cells into her eyes blinding her. Ayato jumps back after this giving Kaneki enough room to move in and finish her off which he does. He runs forwards and like the school attack, he begins ripping her head off again, the spikes help and they carve the flesh away and before they knew it Eto's body had come back to its original self.

"It's over, the last of the Yoshimura's is about to die." Kaneki says as he walks up Eto's body. "Goodbye now, for good."

He runs his Kagune against her entire body splitting her in half which spills blood everywhere.

"Is she dead?" Ayato asks as he walks up to Kaneki.

"I hope so..." Kaneki says as his body turns back to normal. "How was you able to move after seeing my Kakuja?"

"I guess after you said you were staying alive for your wife and daughter, it filled me with determination." Ayato says.

Kaneki turns on his heal and Karate chops Ayato's neck sending him to the floor.

"Would you like to know what Touka said to me?" Kaneki asks looking at Ayato on the floor but her doesn't wait for a reply before answering. "She begged me to keep you alive... She knows you wanted me dead and you are a threat not only to me but all of Japan. You caused a lot of hell but because I don't want to hurt her, I'm not going to kill you no matter how much I want to."

Ayato can only look in shock before coming to realise what he just said and asking, "But I was so awful to Touka, why would she do that?"

"Because just like me and Mei, you are family." Kaneki replies.

"She still considers me family?" Ayato questions.

"You do have the same parents so of course she does." Kaneki answers as he puts out his arm for Ayato to grab. "Now to talk serious business, I want you to announce this war is over. If any of the Ghouls up there try to kill you, I will stop them because I want to show you and Touka something."

Ayato grabs Kaneki's arm and gets up where he nods and walks towards the camera which is linked to all news stations in Japan.

"I who was asked to start the war, will now end the war because I realise that there is more to life than what I was doing. I know that this is probably going to end in my death but until then, know that the reason I end this war now is because I realised that some things just aren't worth fighting for." Ayato announces.

The announcement makes his subordinates to grow angry and try to attack him but just ask Kaneki said he would, he protects Ayato from all the attacks. Ayato finally shuts down the camera and turns to Kaneki who just finished killing the last of the illegal Ghouls there.

"You're not going to die. Now come with me." Kaneki orders.

Ayato looks puzzled but obliges and follows Kaneki for what seems like forever until they reach the Chateau.

"I was expecting you to try and kill me on the journey." Kaneki says.

"I won't lie, after you made me go to Cochlea, I really wanted to but after hearing you had a daughter I wouldn't want to put her through the same pain as me and Touka." Ayato says.

Kaneki looks down and says, "Well I appreciate it Ayato."

"Yeah, don't mention it." Ayato says as they finally approach the Chateau.

They walk inside and into the living room where everyone is sitting.

"Touka?" Ayato questions as he looks at the sofa.

"Why?" Touka asks.

Ayato looks ashamed when he says, "I started the war for the simple reason that I wanted to kill him." Ayato points at Kaneki before looking at him. "But I heard you had a daughter and in that moment my entire thought mentality changed."

"It's going to take a while to bring back what was lost but with time, all wounds will be healed." Urie says as he stands up and looks at Ayato.

"What are we going to do with him then Kaneki?" Touka asks.

"Like I said, anyone that hurts friends or family will be killed slowly and painfully but because of your wish I won't do it. Actually I have something I want to show you two." Kaneki says. "Urie, Shirazu tell Saiko to wait two weeks before returning with Mei, I'm going to show Touka and Ayato something they never thought they'd see."

"Okay, we will." Shirazu says.

"You two, come with me... I think you'll like this. I only found this out the other day after looking through the files." Kaneki says as he gets the car keys.

Touka and Ayato look at each other confused but do as they're told and go with Kaneki to the car. Kaneki drives through the wards until he reaches the twentieth ward branch, he parks the car outside and gets out.

"Come with me." Kaneki says.

They both follow him inside the building and when they get to the reception, Kaneki tells teh receptionist that Ayato is not a threat. After the reception they get into an elevator and go down several floors to the lab. They step out of the elevator and walk through the maze of corridors until they reach a room with the name, 'Arata Armour Development'.

"Arata Armour?" Ayato questions when it clicks. "Dad!"

Touka looks at Ayato and wonders what he means but then also realises as she rushes into the room. They both look to the end of the room and laid in a bed is Arata Kirishima.

"Ayato, you're dad didn't choose to leave." Kaneki says.

A few moments of silence pass when Arata says, "Well aren't you coming to say hello... My son, my daughter."

Chills run down both Touka's and Arata's spine before they rush over to the bed to see their dad.

"Dad!" Touka cries.

"Father!" Ayato shouts in shock.

"I'm so happy to see you both again." Arata says softly.

Touka turns to look at Kaneki and asks, "Is he okay?"

Kaneki nods and says, "He's in a stable condition, once I found out about this research and development I had it stopped. I've already talked to him about the two of you and he does know we're married. He also knows about the registry office."

Touka returns to look at her dad and goes to speak but her speaks first.

"I'm happy for you Touka, I can't wait to see little Mei running around." Arata says before looking to Kaneki. "If Ayato is here, does that mean that its over? You didn't choose to kill him like you said you would?"

"Well you see, you're daughter is very persuasive." Kaneki says.

"I see, well Ayato I'm glad you came back from this path of evil. Do you know of his fate yet?" Arata asks.

"Yes, he is to become a legal Ghoul and have a restricted RC cell count." Kaneki replies.

Ayato looks at Kaneki with his mouth agape, "You mean, I'll be safe?"

"I already said that you wouldn't be killed Ayato, there is just things that are going to be put in place for the next five years, these include; Living at the Chateau along with me, Touka, Mei and your father. Another is RC limit of one thousand." Kaneki says.

Tears slowly form in Ayato's eyes as he says, "I'm so... grateful!"

Tears drip from his face as he falls to his knees.

"Once Yoriko comes back from helping Juuzou in Kyoto, we'll have a full house." Touka says.

Touka helps Ayato up and Arata sits up, the three family members that lost each other for so long are now reunited and are going to spend the rest of their lives together.

Two weeks later.

Tokyo has moved most bodies off the street and Japan was slowly fixing itself. The main HQ was finally being rebuilt and Ayato and Arata became legal Ghouls when the registry office reopened. Mei and Saiko were also on their way back from Okinawa and the family would be reunited.

"Hurry up!" Touka says.

"You get out, I'll park and meet you in the terminal." Kaneki says.

Touka nods and out the car gets; Touka, Ayato and Arata. Kaneki drives forward after they leave and finds a parking spot five minutes later and parks quickly before getting out and rushing towards the airport. A plane flies from the right low with its wheels extended and Kaneki just runs as fast as he can into the terminal and when he reaches the gates he shows his badge and rushes through and meets up with the others. The plane is moved slowly towards the jet bridge before coming to a complete stop.

"It's been about three months since we last saw her." Touka says.

"I know, I'm really happy." Kaneki says.

They look forward and spot a familiar blue haired girl carrying a familiar girl in her arms.

Saiko smiles and rushes over to them and hands Mei straight over to Touka and Kaneki who hug her with all their might.

"So this is Mei huh." Arata says smiling.

"I guess you are Touka's father." Saiko asks.

Arata nods and says, "I am indeed, as well as Ayato's."

Saiko looks at Ayato who is looking everywhere but at Saiko and the others.

"To think someone who's barely fifteen started all this chaos." Saiko says smiling. "You don't need to worry, you may get a lot of hate but what you should really be happy about is that Kaneki isn't angry at you for giving up his daughter for three months."

Ayato looks at Saiko and smiles saying, "I guess you have a point, I just feel bad for doing all of this."

"Whilst what you did was wrong, it actually brought a lot of illegal Ghouls out of hiding and they were mostly killed so there isn't actually a lot of illegal Ghouls in Japan any more." Saiko says. "So just think of it as helping in a way."

Arata grabs Ayato and pulls him close before saying, "She's right you know, you might of started a war but a lot of dangerous people have been killed thanks to it."

Touka and Kaneki nod as they now look at the others.

"Yes Ayato, whilst what you did was unforgivable we can't deny that you helped the CCG more than you thought." Kaneki says.

Touka steps forward with Mei and hands her over to Ayato saying, "She's the reason you stopped the war in the first place so why don't you see who your niece is."

Ayato takes Mei from Touka and tears instantly form in his eyes as he begins to cry.

"She has your face Touka but she has your hair Kaneki." Ayato says as tears drip from his face. "Thank you little Mei, you are the reason I'm still alive."

"Well should we get going then? Yoriko is also coming back today." Touka says.

"Yes lets." Ayato says when he thinks back to minutes before Kaneki showed up that day. His face turns to Kaneki with a face that Kaneki had never seen before.

"Ayato?" Kaneki questions.

"Eto said when she dies, she wanted me to tell you about something before you killed me. She told me to tell you to make sure you become 'The One Eyed King'."

They all look confused at Ayato's words, well all except Kaneki who looks shocked before saying, "As it was foretold in the archives, a one eyed Ghoul who killed his formidable opponent would become The One Eyed King."


	27. Chapter 26 - The One Eyed King

"I am The One Eyed King?" Kaneki wonders. "Eto was my opponent?"

"No Kaneki, it wasn't Eto. It is an investigator who Ghouls know as the white reaper." Ayato says.

Everyone but Ayato looks taken aback by those words.

"T... The white reaper?" Kaneki questions.

"Yes..." Ayato says slowly.

"Arima, he's The One Eyed King?" Kaneki says. "Well then, I won't start the fight but I'll at least try to win if he initiates it."

Touka and Saiko look to Kaneki and say together, "You really want to try and kill someone who works for you?"

"Have you two ever heard the things that The One Eyed King did?" Ayato asks.

They both shake their head.

"I'll explain it on the way home." Ayato says.

They nod and begin to head out of the terminal.

Back at the Chateau, Urie and Shirazu finish putting up the welcome home decorations for; Saiko, Mei and Yoriko.

"It will be good to see Saiko and Mei again huh?" Shirazu says smiling as he hangs up the banner.

Urie smiles and says, "Don't forget Yoriko."

Shirazu turns to look at Urie before saying, "Oh yes, she's the one you like right?"

As he says this the front door opens and closes before steps can be heard getting closer to the living room.

"Urie? Are you going to answer me? You like Yoriko right?" Shirazu asks.

Urie looks taken aback by this when Yoriko stands in the doorway carrying her bag. His face turns red causing him to look away in the other direction.

"Well you see..." Urie goes to speak but Yoriko can be heard laughing cutely which causes him to turn back to look at her.

"Sorry to embarrass you like that Urie." Shirazu says smiling.

Urie avoids look at either of them as he begins walking out the room when he is stopped by Yoriko's soft voice.

"I'm free later, lets go get a coffee." She says smiling.

Urie turns to her and says, "Are you serious?"

"Of course I am, I will be honest though, I didn't know you liked me." Yoriko says softly.

"Nobody did, I don't actually know how Shirazu knew." Urie says.

"Trust me when I say this, the way you act around her is different than anyone else." Shirazu says.

"R...Really?" Urie asks shyly.

"Yes." Shirazu replies.

"I never thought it was that obvious." Urie says.

"It's not a bad thing you know." Yoriko says as she walks up to Urie.

Urie looks at Yoriko and he notices her smiling whilst looking into his eyes. This causes him to blush and turn away in embarrassment.

"Let's go get a coffee." Yoriko says. "I know I said later but I want to show you its okay."

Urie looks at Yoriko and says, "Okay then, let me get my coat on."

His cheeks are rosy red as he says this but he is also smiling and feeling amazing on the inside. He puts his coat on as Yoriko takes her bag upstairs.

"Is this luck?" Urie asks Shirazu.

"I'd have to say so." Shirazu replies.

As he says this Yoriko runs back down the stairs and into the living room with her coat on.

"Are you ready then?" Yoriko asks.

Urie nods and walks to the front door with Yoriko.

"See you later Shirazu." They both say.

"Yeah, see you." Shirazu says smirking.

Half an hour later and Urie and Yoriko are sat in a little coffee shop acting like young adults would on a date.

"So how was Kyoto?" Urie asks.

"It was good, well good in the sense that we won at least." Yoriko replies.

"I'm sorry..." Urie says looking down before taking a sip of coffee.

"No its fine, don't you worry at all. Although Urie I need to ask something... Have you never been on a date before?" Yoriko asks.

Urie spits the coffee back into the cup and looks at Yoriko with a face of shock.

"Wh...What do you mean?" Urie questions.

"You've never been on a date I take then." Yoriko says smiling. "Look I'll be honest, I like you too so how about we just go out already?"

Urie looks puzzled for a moment before coming to a realisation and saying, "Are... Are you sure?"

"How about this then, Urie will you go out with me?" Yoriko asks in a serious tone.

"Of course I will." Urie says smiling.

"That makes me happy then, shall we go then?" Yoriko asks.

"What? You wanted to come here to ask me out?" Urie asks.

Yoriko smiles and says, "Yep."

She stands up and begins walking out the Cafe leaving Urie there puzzled before he quickly rushes out after her.

Meanwhile Kaneki pulls up outside the news station and walks in with everyone and walks into the main studio and walks to the desk with Ayato.

"What are you doing here?!" The anchor asks angrily.

"To announce some news." Kaneki asks calmly as he looks at the camera. "Turn them on."

The camera man nods and as the news starts Kaneki's face shows up across Japan where he announces the news that nobody was expecting.

"Hello my name is Ken Kaneki also known as the director of the CCG and I have something I need to announce, I am The New One Eyed King." He says with his Kakugan active.

Walking through the center of Tokyo is Arima and his face turns to shock as he hears the words echo through the streets.

"The New One Eyed King? Well then lets see if you can earn that name, Ken Kaneki." Arima says to himself.


	28. Chapter 27 - The Two King's Fight

Several days pass with nothing really happening, Yoriko and Urie were congratulated on their relationship status and a party was thrown for everyone who was gone during the war. After that it went back to normal, although there was less operations taking place due to a lot of illegal Ghouls dying during the war.

The days passes with little to do for nearly two weeks when the phone began to ring. Kaneki walks to answer it as the voice speaking was a familiar one to him.

"Kaneki, I need to talk to you about something. Come to the main HQ courtyard, I know the building is still being rebuilt but the courtyard should be fine." The voice says.

"Okay, I'll be there in twenty minutes." Kaneki says and with that he puts the phone down.

He walks into the living room and says, "I'll be back later, there's something I've got to do."

"Okay just don't be too long please." Touka says.

Kaneki nods and walks out of the room and puts on his coat and shoes before heading out the front door. He gets into the car and heads towards the head office which is now being rebuilt.

Meanwhile at the head office Arima stands smiling to himself as he holds IXA in his hands ready to combat Kaneki when he appears. He looks around at the construction workers who looks at him with a strange look on their faces. After five more minutes of strange looks, a family car pulls up and out gets Kaneki who notices Arima's Quinque immediately.

"What's the meaning of this Arima?" Kaneki questions with a face of shock.

Arima points IXA at Kaneki and answers simply by saying, "The kings must fight."

Kaneki's mouth drops at these words but he understands what he means as he steps forward towards Arima and activates his Kagune.

"Let it be then." Kaneki says as he begins running towards Arima who dashes around the back of Kaneki and stabs Kaneki in the shoulder.

"Although I know the end will be my death I still want to prove that you can be beaten even if it just means that I have to incapacitate your limbs." Arima says as he pulls IXA out of Kaneki's shoulder.

Kaneki grunts and face turns to extreme anger as he spins around and smacks his Kagune into Arima's Quinque which sends him flying backwards.

As the fight goes on, the workmen begin looking and one of them even calls someone to report the fight.

"Arima all I need to do is prove that you started the fight!" Kaneki shouts.

"Oh don't worry, I sent everyone an email letting them know that this was going to happen." Arima says.

Kaneki looks puzzled and asks, "Why would you do that?"

"Like I said, I know how the fight will end. I'm going to die so what's the point in trying to deny anything?" Arima replies shrugging.

"But you were the best investigator, unbeatable." Kaneki says swinging his Kagune again at Arima.

"Only until your wedding, after that you were the best, and then your wife and friend became stronger. You trained the Quinx to become strong. I was the strongest but now the people with Kagune are stronger." Arima says as he smacks Kaneki's Kagune out of the way. "Now enough talking, like I said before, the kings must fight!"

Arima's attacks after this seem to get harder although in turn it means his stability is weaker. The fight continues for fifteen minutes with neither getting injured although Arima looks like he is running out of stamina. Helicopters can be heard in the distance getting closer by the second until they come into view and they are clearly news helicopters. Kaneki and Arima both look puzzled at the sight of them but Kaneki turns to face the construction workers which are focused on the fight and he knows immediately that someone must of reported it.

"Look what you've done, this is going to be on the news and now Touka will be scared!" Kaneki shouts in anger.

Arima doesn't reply, instead he just takes advantage of Kaneki's state by getting close and stabbing IXA through Kaneki's cheek and the bottom of his mouth. Kaneki doesn't look phased by this at all though as he grabs the Quinque with his Kagune and pulls it out of his face which proceeds to heals quickly.

The helicopters finally approach above and the cameras turn on showing the fight on screens across the country with the caption of 'BREAKING NEWS : Director Of CCG And The Undefeated Ghoul Investigator Fight'

"Enough of this! This fight will end now!" Kaneki shouts as he raises his Kagune for a flurry of attacks which includes slashes and lunges.

Meanwhile in the Chateau Urie is flicking through the channels on TV when he spots the news.

His face drops before he turns around and shouts, "Touka come quick!"

She rushes in from the kitchen followed by Yoriko and they both look at the screen with the news reporter saying some vital news.

"Kishou Arima left this message with every investigator at the CCG twentieth ward branch. 'I am going to fight Kaneki, if he thinks he can take the name of The One Eyed King so easily, he's mistaken.' It seems that the undefeated Ghoul investigator is angry at the news Ken Kaneki made two weeks ago. That's all we have for now but please stay tuned for more news" The reporter says.

"I need to get down them." Touka says.

"I'll take you, I got my bike license the other week." Urie says looking at Touka.

"Yoriko, please look after Mei until we return." Touka says.

Yoriko nods and says, "Don't worry I will, now go!"

Touka nods and Urie stands up and gets his bike keys from the kitchen counter. They both puts their coats and shoes on before going out the front door, Urie sits on the bike and puts the key into the ignition which starts the engine which roars as Touka seats herself on the back seat.

"Hold on tight." Urie says.

Touka nods and Urie lifts up the stands and puts the bike into gear before pulling the throttle back which causes the bike to accelerate. He clicks the bike into seconds gear and Touka holds on tightly as he leans around corners and accelerates faster until the bike is going at one hundred miles per hour on a straight stretch of road. After five minutes of driving they reach the head office with the helicopters flying in the air along with news vans lined up near the fight.

"Let's go." Urie says.

Touka nods and they both run in front of the cameras where they see the things they weren't expecting.

Arima raises his Quinque as slashes at Kaneki's legs slicing them both off where Kaneki lets out cry of pain. Arima then slices at Kaneki's arms which causes them to detach from his body.

"It seems that two of the Directors friends have shown up after his fourth amputation." The reporter says causing Touka and Urie to look at him.

"Did you say fourth?" Touka asks panicking.

The reporter nods and Touka looks back at Arima as he goes to stab Kaneki's torso. Kaneki lets out another cry of pain which causes Touka to cry as she can't help but understand what he is feeling.

"Well goodnight Kaneki, I never though I'd be able to get this far but now I have, I think your wife should watch." Arima says as he raises his Quinque over Kaneki's face.

Kaneki doesn't have the strength to reply as he has been fighting for too long. Arima raises IXA over Kaneki's face and forces it down into Kaneki's mouth where is pierces his throat and separates his spinal cord. Kaneki's eyes slowly close and after realising he might not wake up, Touka rushes forward and activates her Kagune.

"Touka?" Urie questions as he watches as she rushes towards Arima.

She fires RC cells at Arima which catch him on the side of the face causing him to smile although he quickly reacts by smacking the side of Quinque into Touka's waist which sends her to the floor.

"No, I can't... Let them die." Urie says as he also rushes forward and activates his Kagune where he smacks it against IXA diverting it away from Touka. "Can you still fight?"

Touka looks at Urie and says, "Yes."

She stands up and they both look at Kaneki whose hair had begun to turn white again before looking at Arima.

"You really think you can win?" Arima asks.

"No, but like Kaneki always says, if you hurt friends or family then he will cause that person pain and in that case its us saying it to you." Urie replies.

"Let's go." Touka says.

Urie nods and Arima smiles as he readies himself for the next attack.


	29. Chapter 28 - Live!

Kaneki lays in a blood filled lake face down without his arms and legs when a voice can be heard from nearby.

"Kaneki..." The voice echos.

Splashing can be heard too and its getting closer when it stops right in front of Kaneki.

"You can't die you know, you have a family now." The voice says.

Kaneki wants to reply but can't as his face is the lake of blood.

"You know it wasn't your fault I died right." The voice says.

Kaneki looks shocked when he hears these words as there's only one person that could be saying this.

"Come here you big dummy, I died because I was protecting you." The voice says before Kaneki feels himself being picked up.

Blood falls off of Kaneki and into the lake as he looks forwards to see a familiar face that he hadn't seen in a long time.

"Hide..." Kaneki mutters before a tear of blood drips from his face.

"I told you it wasn't your fault so why are you crying?" Hide asks.

"Because I miss you." Kaneki replies.

"Don't cry because we will meet again, I guarantee it." Hide says.

"Hide, am I dead?" Kaneki asks.

"Right now, yes you are but if you have enough determination you will be sent back to complete your life." Hide replies.

"Is it possible to bring you back?" Kaneki asks.

"I'm not sure, this is a figment of your imagination so it might be possible that I'm not really dead." Hide replies.

"So because I think you're dead, you appeared here?" Kaneki questions.

Hide nods before saying, "Now enough with the questions, go and save your wife and friend."

Kaneki nods and with that his arms and legs reattach to his body as he is sent back into the world of the living.

Kaneki's eyes shoot open and he moves his arm in front of his face to confirm he's alive. After confirming he is, he shoots up and looks as Touka and Urie battle against the tired Arima.

"Get out of the way you two, he's mine." Kaneki orders.

Touka and Urie turn around and their eyes widen as they look at Kaneki standing there.

The news team gasp as Kaneki stands there and the person nobody expected to be happy about this is smiling.

"Well Kaneki, I suppose this means I'm going to die soon." Arima questions.

"You got that right." Kaneki says as he walks forward cracking his knuckle.

"Well then there's no need to hold out the inevitable." Arima says as he throws IXA to the ground.

"What are you doing?" Kaneki asks shocked at Arima's action.

"You know the reason I did this was make you earn the name, after coming back from death that proves to me that you can become better than the old One Eyed King which you now know to be me." Arima replies.

Kaneki looks down and says, "I have to kill you then, right?"

"That's the rule." Arima says. "But let me explain something first Kaneki."

Kaneki looks confused for a moment but Arima begins speaking again shortly after.

"I am a half human, I am related to Ghouls and come from the Washuu clan of who founded the CCG. There was a project called the Sunlit Garden where nine people were injected with Ghoul blood, this gave them the stamina and regeneration of a Ghoul but also gave them advance ageing." Arima tells Kaneki.

"Why would this happen?" Kaneki asks.

"If I knew I would tell you but I don't so I can't." Arima says before then saying, "To be honest with you though Kaneki, I'm glad it was you who became the next King, I always thought you deserved it."

"Arima..." Kaneki mutters quietly.

"Now end this, I'm nearly at the age where I will die of old age anyway so please just end it now." Arima says.

"Right, I'm sorry about this." Kaneki says as he activates his Kagune,

Arima smiles and everyone just looks in shock as Kaneki forces his Kagune into Arima's throat for a quick and painless death.

"Goodbye Kishou Arima." Kaneki says.

Touka walks up to Kaneki and hugs him tight before fake hitting him.

"Idiot... What would of happened if you didn't wake up?" Touka asks holding back tears.

"I'm sorry Touka." Kaneki says disappointed in himself.

"How did he even get you down?" Urie asks puzzled.

"He destroyed the RC suppressant chip inside my body." Kaneki replies.

"But, you're still alright." Urie says.

"It's thanks to Hide, he told me to stay determined." Kaneki says.

Urie seems to remember something after hearing this then it clicks in his mind, "Hideyoshi Nagachika is in an intensive care unit in the twentieth ward after he used himself to protect civilians."

"Hide is alive?" Kaneki questions before falling to his knees.

"Yes but he is in a comatose state, just as Yoriko was." Urie answers.

"Thank you Urie. I need to go see him." Kaneki says as tears fall from his face.

"Let's go then." Touka says as she helps him up.

Kaneki stands up and begins walking towards his car which is behind the news crew.

"Please, no questions." Kaneki says as he spots the reporter getting ready for a barrage of questions. "I have something I need to do."

The reporter looks angry but Urie gets them to move on telling them that Kaneki has found out some news that he wasn't expecting.

"I'll go and tell the hospital that you are wanting to see Nagachika." Urie says.

"Thank you Urie." Kaneki says as he gets into the car.

Urie nods before walking to his bike and starting it causing the engine to roar like it did earlier in the day.

Kaneki and Touka arrive at the hospital twenty five minutes later and they park nearby before getting out and walking into the hospital. Urie stands in the waiting room before he spots Touka and Kaneki, he walks up to them and happy for some reason.

"Kaneki, he's awake." Urie says with a smile.

Kaneki's face turns to joy as he says, "Take me to him please."

Urie nods and begins walking through the hospital followed by Kaneki and Touka. They finally reach the hospital room where they all walk in and sat up in the bed looking out the window is Hide with a scar across the left of his face.

He slowly turns his face and says, "Hey Kaneki, it's been a while."


	30. Chapter 29 - The New CCG And New Threat

"Hide... I'm sorry." Kaneki says bowing forward.

Hide smiles and looks at Kaneki before saying, "Stand up straight, you have nothing to say sorry for."

"But... It's because of me that the war begun, so in theory it was me who hurt you." Kaneki says.

"Stop being an idiot, it was me who decided to help them." Hide says roughly.

"Hide?" Kaneki questions.

"Kaneki nothing that happens to me is ever your fault, there's nothing you could do that would make me hate you so stop blaming yourself when I don't even blame you myself." Hide says.

"But..." Kaneki says when Urie's phone starts ringing.

He goes outside to answer it and walks back in a minute later with some interesting news.

"Kaneki, the British CCG want to start a joint program with the Japanese." He says. "Not only that but if the UK works with the Japanese, then the USA will too then so will Canada and Australia, South Korea, Mexico, Most Of Europe and a few more. It's like a link that if one country works with us then another will shortly follow."

Kaneki, Touka and Hide look at Urie with wide eyes and remain silent for a moment before the silence is broken by Kaneki.

"When do they want to meet?" Kaneki asks.

"The directors of each of the countries CCG will be coming in three days along with two high ranking investigators." Urie replies.

"Looks like you've got your work cut out for you then Kaneki, go and sort it now and I'll come see you when I'm discharged." Hide says.

Kaneki nods and says, "Thank you Hide, I'll be waiting."

Hide smiles and nods before Kaneki, Urie and Touka walk out the room.

"You were awfully silent in there Touka." Kaneki says.

"It's just how he cares so much for you, I wanted to kill him if he ever found out about us but now I regret ever thinking that." Touka says.

"That's in the past now Touka, now we have something we need to do and that's to rebuild the worlds CCG." Kaneki says.

"You're right, lets go then because you have a lot of busy days coming up." Touka says.

Kaneki nods and they all walk side by side out of the hospital.

Three days later and Kaneki dressed smartly standing in front of the twentieth ward office with Touka and Urie either side of him. A little over fifteen minutes pass when they see five black cars pulling up at the office, the cars finally come to a stop and the back doors open revealing three people in each of the cars nor including the driver. The people in the front car get out and walk over to Kaneki and introduce themselves as the UK branch.

"Hello, my name is Steven Jones and I remember the great things you did for us during the two weeks you were with us." The man who leads the British CCG says smiling. "These are two of the investigators you worked with in London, William and Michael."

"Kaneki it's nice to meet you again." WIlliam says sincerely holding out his hand.

Kaneki takes it and shakes it before letting go and saying, "Same to you too."

"Yes it's nice to see you again Kaneki." Michael says holding his hand out as well.

"You too sir." Kaneki says shaking his hand.

After Kaneki shakes his hand he instructs Steven and the other two to head into the office where they will be guided to a Interview room until Haise has introduced himself to the other leaders. They follow his instructions and instead of doing it one by one the other leaders all get out of their cars at the same time, the leaders are people from; The United States, Canada, South Korea And Australia. They all introduce themselves and follow Kaneki into the building looking worried about something. They all arrive at the interview room and take a seat with Kaneki, Touka and Urie sat at the head of the table.

"So you all know why we're here today, for the recreation of the CCG as we know it." Kaneki says. "But first, in case there is people here that aren't sure, we should do a name introduction."

"I agree." Steven says looking around.

"Right then, The UK can start then." Kaneki says

The others nod in agreement and three British Investigators introduce themselves to the others. After the British introduce themselves, the others from different CCG branches introduce themselves too.

(Note - I Will Be Adding Proper Introductions In The Next Draft, I Just Wanted To Get This Chapter Out Because Of My Hiatus)

"Right then, now that's done I think we should get straight to the point." Kaneki says.

"Right then, what do you propose?" The Korean CCG Director asks.

"I would like to become the leader of the worlds CCG but keep you all as the leader of specific branches. Most Ghouls in Japan are either dead or legal and I want to make that true for everywhere else." Kaneki replies plainly.

The other branch leaders look shocked at his proposal but the Canadian Director finally spoke up after several minutes of shock.

"How do you know you can do it for everywhere else?" The Canadian CCG Director asks.

"Because the majority of Ghouls will become legal and the rest will do one of three things; Realise that the only option left is to group up with the worlds illegal Ghouls, Create A group of Ghouls from their own country or they will stay hidden but I highly doubt they'd stay hidden for long." Kaneki replies.

"Hmm, I'd like to see what you fight like, do you have any footage?" The American CCG director asks.

"I do, would you like to see the footage that shows why I'm an SSSS rated Ghoul." Kaneki replies.

"Sure, lets see what a Ghoul can do." The American CCG Director says.

Kaneki moves his hand above the table and presses a button on a phone before asking, "Kaiyama, can you bring the wedding footage up please."

"Yes sir." The girl replies over the phone.

"Kaneki, how do you get footage from your wedding?" Urie asks.

"The place we had the party afterwards has CCTV." Kaneki replies with a smile.

"I see, well it is the reason you were made into such a high rating anyway." Urie says.

"That is very true Urie." Kaneki says.

As he says this door opens and standing there is a girl with long blonde hair holding a DVD, she walks in and puts it into the DVD player built into the TV. She presses play and stands next to the TV waiting for Kaneki to instruct her to go.

"Thank you Kaiyama, you can go now." Kaneki says smiling.

"Yes sir, thank you." Kaiyama says before walking out the room.

"Right then, its coming up now." Kaneki says as he turns to the TV.

On the screen is the events that happened at the wedding, he turned into his Kakuja and slaughtered Rize. Kaneki turns to face the other Directors for their reaction.

"So this is what a Ghoul with that amount of power can do hey? Well I'm still sceptical but I'll agree to your terms because we need the world to be a better place." The American CCG Director says.

"We were always going to say yes, we have seen you fight and we were impressed." The British CCG Director says.

"If they're saying they will, I guess we will too." The Canadian CCG Director says.

"I guess that makes all four of us then, sure there'll be a few countries that won't want to do this now but it will end up fitting together." The Korean CCG Director says.

"Right then, lets make the announcement worldwide then." Kaneki says.

"I agree, do you have that already sorted?" The American CCG Director asks.

"I do indeed, because I knew at least one of you would agree." Kaneki replies.

The others sigh and then smile at Kaneki's words.

An hour later.

"Breaking news, this is being aired world wide and the reason is that the CCG is being rebuilt around the world. The leader of the Japanese CCG has managed to get, The Uk, The US, Canada and South Korea to allow the leader of the Japanese CCG to take charge. We go live now to him." The reporter says.

"Hello, some of you may know me and some may not, let me tell you this before we get to far ahead though. I am a Ghoul and not any normal Ghoul, I'm an SSSS rated Ghoul and I aim to kill what we call illegal Ghouls. Our system allows Ghouls to live freely as long as they get registered and have a chip implanted in them that detects human flesh and if the chip activates, the Ghoul will be injected with a lethal amount of RC suppressant. The system has worked wonderfully here and I want to make other countries Ghouls experience freedom too. I may be the leader of five Countries CCGs but each country will retain their own leadership which basically means that I create the rules but they can still operate freely without consulting me." Kaneki announces.

Two Months Later and most countries in the European Union have also joined Kaneki, The UAE has also joined along with several countries in south America. The Ghoul registry office has become a great success in the other countries with a combined One hundred and thirty million Ghouls being registered. In the shadows though are the illegal Ghouls that don't want to eat the artificial food made for them and these are the Ghouls that the new CCG hunt. Their name is The New Fronteir, taking inspiration from Eto and Ayato's group during the war.


	31. Chapter 30 - The Ghoul World War

Kaneki swings his Kagune and smashes it against the skull of a Ghoul.

"Heizen follow my lead." Kaneki orders standing in the entrance of a building located in Germany.

"Yes sir." Heizen replies holding his Quinque tight.

Kaneki steps into the building and Heizen follows him into one of the smaller fights during the war.

Meanwhile in New York Touka fires RC cells at a member of The New Frontier paralysing him. She walks up to him and stares into his eyes which glare back at her with frustration.

"Goodbye you filth." Touka exclaims and fires into his face killing him.

"Kirishima behind you!" Riley shouts as she swings her Rinkaku Quinque towards an enemy.

Touka turns around quickly where she spots a Koukaku Ghoul running towards her.

Riley grazes the Ghoul with her Quinque which catches his attention enough to change his target. She smiles and swings her Quinque at the Ghoul again which catches its face and causes blood to spray a few feet in front of the body before it collapses.

"Let's go." Touka says turning around and walking down the street.

"Right." Riley says following Touka

Back in Germany Kaneki and Heizen have just cleared out one of the three Headquarters of the German's New Frontier, leaving just one left.

"This war is going to end shortly." Kaneki says looking at Heizen. "It's been going on for nearly a year now."

Kaneki thinks back to the start of the war which started shortly after his announcement. What happens was a Ghoul terror attack where a group of Ghouls hijacked an American ship and announced The New Frontier before sinking it with their Kagune and destroying all but one lifeboat which they used to escape. The ship took an hour and a half to sink and was too far out in the ocean to send help which means that all passengers died in the accident. After this incident the entire world decided to work together to eradicate the The Final Frontier, that includes North Korea and Russia too.

Five days later is announced that there are six Final Frontier Headquarters left. The remaining six are located in; London, Chicago, Moscow, Dubai, Seoul and the main headquarters for The Final Frontier is located in Long Beach.

Urie is sent to the London Headquarters, Touka is sent to the Chicago headquarters with Riley who is a strong investigator in the American CCG, Shirazu is sent to Moscow to work with a Ghoul that works in the Russian CCG, Yoriko is sent to Dubai along with Juuzou.

The Seoul headquarters was the only one where humans were the only ones that were sent to take it out but a surprise was waiting there when they see a hazelnut haired man waiting there for them.

"I had a request from a friend to come and help." The man says.

The Korean investigators look confused until the man speaks again and tells them what he means.

"Ken Kaneki asked me to assist you in taking this place over, seeing as how all the other headquarters are being taken by either Ghouls or Quinx. So that's why I'm here, you can call me Nishio." He says smiling.

The investigators look happy and relieved knowing that a Ghoul would be backing them up.

"Let's do it then, I'll follow your orders." Nishio says turning around.

The last headquarters was an extremely guarded place with nearly five thousand Ghouls guarding eight neighbourhoods. The person that was going to take this place was Kaneki and he was doing it alone.

He gets off the plane and walks through the airport where he spots two familiar faces.

"Big brother!" Hinami cries running up to him.

"Hinami? Ayato?" Kaneki questions. "What are you doing here?"

"Well we may or may not of been told by Touka that you were planning to do this alone so me and Hinami have decided to come and help you." Ayato answers.

"But, I don't want either of you to die." Kaneki says softly looking away.

"You think we're going to die? You have that little faith in us." Ayato says jokingly.

"Yes, Kaneki you need to know that we are all here to help you." Hinami says.

Kaneki sighs and reluctantly says, "Fine then, just follow my lead."

"Got it." Ayato and Hinami say together.

"Right then, come on. The heart of the headquarters is the RMS Queen Mary. If we do this right then the war will end in the next few days." Kaneki says walking towards the exit.

They both follow him and get into a taxi outside.

"CCG, Take us to the Port Of Long Beach Security." Kaneki says to the taxi driver.

The taxi driver turns to face Kaneki with a face of shock before asking, "Are you mad?"

"Of course I am, I'm a Ghoul that leads the CCG." Kaneki replies.

The taxi driver doesn't know what to say before turning back to face forward and accelerating. The drive to the security office was quiet but once they finally reach it, a horde of Ghouls is standing there, waiting as if knowing that Kaneki was coming.

"Get out, it doesn't matter about paying just please don't let them hurt me while I get out of here." The taxi driver cries.

"Got it." Kaneki says swinging open the door and jumping out before activating his Kagune and slamming it down on the group.

Hinami and Ayato both get out of the taxi too also activating their Kagune, attacking the Ghouls until the taxi is gone.

"Let's go and end this!" Kaneki shouts killing the last of the Ghouls there.

"Let's go!" Hinami and Ayato shout together following Kaneki as he runs straight towards the Queen Mary.

He runs forward slaughtering any Ghoul that comes into his path which leaves a trail of blood behind him.

"RIght now, I'm going to say it now. The ship will be crawling with Ghouls and because it's a landmark we need to make sure we don't damage it." Kaneki says as he spots the orange and black funnel peaking into his view.

"Right, got it." Ayato says.

"No destroying the ship." Hinami says smiling.

"Right then, lets go." Kaneki says.

On TVs across the world, the news of the success of the infiltrations has created hope for everyone who feared the Ghouls.

"We have confirmation that the London, Chicago, Moscow, Dubai and Seoul headquarters have all been infiltrated and captured. Only one headquarters remain for this horrific group of Ghouls that call themselves The New Frontier, the headquarters in question is currently under siege by the one and only One Eyed King himself and we have helicopters on scene reporting live." The anchor says.

The helicopter soars above the RMS Queen Mary as black smoke flows out of its first funnel.

"My name is John and I'm reporting live now on the attack of the RMS Queen Mary which is docked in Long Beach, California and is the main Headquarters to The New Frontier. We have suspected that Ken Kaneki, better known as The One Eyed King didn't intend on damaging the ship but from the black smoke bellowing out of the forward most funnel we have reason to suspect a fire in the bowels of the ship which could cause problems if not resolved. We also have confirmation that Ken Kaneki is not alone, he has two other Ghouls with him helping, one is actually the Ghoul that caused the Civil War in Japan not so long ago and the other is an unknown Ghoul that is fighting just like The King himself." The reporter says.

"What is the situation on the decks there John?" The anchor asks.

"The decks have been covered in blood and Ghoul bodies from Ken Kaneki's insane advanced form." The reporter replies.

"His advance form? He must want this done quickly or perhaps he is struggling." The anchor suggests.

"That's unlikely, he actually used it to quickly split the bodies of around one hundred Ghoul's quickly although he didn't seem entirely sane which is possibly the reason he is an SSSS Ghoul." The reporter says quickly.

"Well we'll continue to update you with news." The anchor says when suddenly a huge explosion is heard.

"Oh my god! The forward funnel has just been sent flying over the edge of the ship due to an explosion, presumably from the fire suspected below decks." The reporter says when he spots someone coming onto the deck. "Ken Kaneki has returned to the deck!"

Kaneki walks onto the deck ahead of Hinami and Ayato who traipse a few steps behind him. He looks at the helicopter and raises his arm into the air which has the unconscious body of the leader of The New Frontier, he smirks before activating his Kagune driving it through the back of the leaders body and ripping it into four parts.

The helicopter lowers down turning on the spotlight dimly and shining it at Kaneki who smiles and mouths the words 'The war is over'.

Four weeks later.

"Kaneki it's so good to see you after all this time." Saiko says.

"You too Saiko." Kaneki says.

"Daddy!" Mei cries walking to Kaneki.

"Mei!" Kaneki says dropping to his knees. "It's been a while huh."

"It's been six months since you last saw her but a year and a half since you saw her without a war raging on." Saiko says.

"It's good to be back. And now the last Ghoul war has ended, we can finally live as a proper family." Kaneki says. "Is Touka in?"

"She's upstairs waiting for you." Saiko says.

"Thank you." Kaneki says smiling as he picks Mei up.

He walks up the stairs and into his room which he hasn't seen in a long time and sitting there on the bed is Touka, smiling.

"I'm glad you're back." She says.

"I'm sorry I'm late, I promised I'd help repair the ship." Kaneki says. "Plus I had to ensure that nothing more was going to happen."

"Well you're back now and that's what's important." Touka says.

"You're right." Kaneki says.

"So what now?" Touka asks.

"I don't know, perhaps when Mei grows up, she'll have her own adventures." Kaneki replies.

Touka stands up and goes to Kaneki and Mei before hugging them/

"That would be perfect." Touka whispers.


	32. Epilogue (Needs Rewriting)

Mei stands in the CCG lab with Kaneki and Touka for the first test of activating her Kagune.

"Right just, try and imagine you need it to start with." Kaneki says.

Mei nods and tries to imagine being attacked which causes three tentacles to shoot out of her mid back with the appearance of Ukaku wings.

"Good job Mei." Touka says smiling.

"It's an interesting appearance." Kaneki says intrigued.

As he says this something unexpected happens when Mei's Kagune starts spontaneously firing RC cells whilst also beginning to flail around the room.

"Mummy? Daddy? WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" Mei cries in horror.

"Wait you're not actually controlling this?" Kaneki questions as he activates his Kagune to protect him and Touka from any rogue attacks.

Mei shakes her head violently and screams, "No!"

"Oh god, Touka we need to..." Kaneki says.

"I know." Touka says looking to the floor.

"I'll hold her Kagune back and you inject it." He says deflecting the rogue attacks from his daughter.

"Got it." Touka says now obviously upset.

"Go!" Kaneki says.

"Mummy what are you going to do?" Mei cries.

"I'm sorry." Touka says.

Kaneki gets behind Mei and holds her Kagune back with his as Touka rushes forward and plunges a needle into the corner of her eye and injects a small amount of RC suppressant which dissolves her Kagune.

An Hour Later.

Mei wakes up in a bed at the CCG lab and asks, "Mummy, daddy, what happened?"

"Mei, you must never use your Kagune again, please." Kaneki says.

"Yes Mei, no matter what, please don't use it." Touka says.

Mei looks confused but reluctantly agrees.


	33. Post Epilogue

"Are you ready to die One Eyed King?" An Illegal Ghoul wearing a purple jacket asks.

"No, I'm not." Kaneki replies with his face to the floor.

The illegal Ghoul looks at another wearing a yellow jacket and says, "Break his bones, slowly and make sure it hurts for a long time."

The Ghoul nods and grabs Kaneki's finger where he breaks it sideways causing a loud crunch to fill the air.

"Have any of you seen my dad?" Mei asks her friends panting heavily.

"Mei, we saw him get pulled into an alley in the thirteenth ward, we tried calling but no one was answering." Yui replies.

"Do you want us to show you where or do you want to ring your mum?" Taichi asks.

"No time, just show me where." Mei replies.

"Lets go then." Ritsu says.

They all nod and begin running towards the alleyway where Kaneki is being attacked in.

"I'm going to have to use it." Mei says as she runs behind them.

"No Mei you can't!" Yui says.

"Use what?" Taichi asks.

"Oh that's right, they never announced it when we got to Junior high did they?" Yui questions.

"No they didn't so this is a huge risk as only you know about this." Mei answers.

Taichi and Ritsu look puzzled as they finally approach the alleyway. They begin walking the rest of the way and when they reach the mouth of the alleyway they hear cries of pain but also insults from a familiar voice.

"What the hell is going on?" Taichi asks.

"That's my dad!" Mei says as she runs down the alley.

"Mei stop!" Yui says but Mei doesn't listen. "Come on, we can't let her go alone."

"Are you insane, just listen to those cries of pain." Ritsu says.

"Fine then, you can't be her friends then can you." Yui says before running after Mei.

"God what the hell, I must be insane." Ritsu says.

"Same." Taichi says. "Lets go."

Ritsu nods and they both run after Mei and Yui. Mei turns a corner and there pushed against the ground is Kaneki with the two illegal Ghouls breaking his bones. Shortly after she arrives Yui arrives followed by Ritsu and Taichi who all look down the alley to see the horrendous act being performed on Kaneki. Mei's breathing becomes heavy as she almost struggles to takes the next breath.

"Dad!" Mei screams causing the two illegal Ghouls and Kaneki to look at the source of the voice.

"Mei?" Kaneki questions in a pained tone.

"You better get out of here you little bitch before I do the same to you... Wait did you say dad?" The Ghoul in the purple jacket asks in a menacing tone.

"Mei run, get your friends out of here!" Kaneki orders.

"No dad, I will save you." Mei says.

"How do you plan on doing that Mei?" Ritsu asks panicked.

"Like this." Mei says.

Four red tentacles burst from her back and her left eye turns black and red causing shock to fill both Ritsu and Taichi.

"You're a... Ghoul?" Taichi questions.

"I am." Mei says. "Now move!"

Her friends quickly oblige and Mei readies for an attack by moving her feather textured tentacles around the front of her body.

Kaneki looks in horror as his daughter is approached by two illegal Ghouls. Mei swings her Kagune at the two Ghouls who dodge the first attack but with a surprise spray of RC cells, she catches them off guard and manages to cripple him. Only with determination to save her dad can she manage to do this however. With one of them caught off guard she pushes her Kagune through the Ghouls throat leaving only one alive.

"You must be so weak, I haven't activated my Kagune since I was six." Mei says mockingly.

"You little brat." The remaining Ghoul says as he swings his Rinkaku Kagune at Mei who barely ducks underneath before piercing his stomach with her Kagune.

"You never hurt my dad. EVER!" Mei says pulling her Kagune out of the Ghouls stomach and piercing his head instead.

Kaneki looks on in shock as his daughter who was so afraid to use her Kagune, manages to protect him from death. Mei retracts her Kagune before she rushes over to Kaneki and lifts him up.

"They grabbed me by surprise before you ask, and injected me with RC suppressant." Kaneki says.

"You don't need to explain yourself dad, I'm just glad you're safe." Mei says as a tear drips from her eye to Kaneki's face.

"I'm only safe thanks to you. We will need to stay here until the suppressant wears off and my bones heal though." Kaneki says.

"Mei?" A voice coming from the corner says.

Her friends come into view and begin walking towards Kaneki and Mei.

"Are you okay?" Yui asks Kaneki.

"I'm fine Yui, nothing to worry about." Kaneki says with a smile. "They don't call me The One Eyed King for nothing."

"I thought I recognised you from somewhere. I can't believe I didn't realise you were the Ghoul that won the war for the world." Taichi says.

"Aha don't worry about it kid, I know you've only been friends with Mei for a month and you've only seen me once so it's pretty hard to put the dots together." Kaneki says with a little laugh.

"That is true we have only been friends with Mei for a month, it feels like so much longer." Ritsu says.

"I know it does." Mei says.

"Well let me introduce myself properly then." Kaneki says now able to sit up. "My name is Ken Kaneki also knows as The One Eyed King or the leader of the CCG."

"Has the RC suppressant worn off?" Mei asks.

Kaneki nods and says, "But my left leg still feels broken so I can't stand yet."

Mei lets out a sigh of relief says, "Thank the lord."

"Anyway, what are you two called? I only know that Mei made some new friends at Junior high." Kaneki says.

"Oh erm my name is Taichi Shiruika." Taichi says.

"And I'm Ritsu Kiyama." Ritsu says.

"Nice to meet you both, please do me this favour. Even though you know Mei's secret, please don't stop being her friend." Kaneki says,

"Oh we won't!" Ritsu and Taichi says in a panic.

"Even though it has only been a month, I feel like I've known her for years." Ritsu says.

"Same here." Taichi says.

"Thank you. Well Mei, it looks like we need to let the school know its time to announce it." Kaneki says.

Mei face changes from happy to panicked quickly but she reluctantly says, "I agree."

To Be Continued...


	34. Thank You!

Thank You For Reading This Fan Fiction And Making It To The End. I Know I'm Not The Best Writer But I Really Tried My Best With This.


End file.
